Girl with Bunny mask
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Sebuah organisasi bentukan Kepolisian Jepang untuk mengumpulkan remaja-remaja berbakat di seluruh Jepang, Miku pun memasukinya demi membalas dendam dan membuktikan omongan orang yang menjadi masa lalu-nya salah besar! Tetapi orang itu juga memasuki organisasi itu? Miku terpaksa menyembunyikan identitas asli-nya dengan rencana 05. -Last Chapter updated, plus 2 Extra chapter-
1. Chapter 1

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning: Typo, OC, OOC, ini bukanlah cerita yang di angkat dari salah satu lagu Vocaloid, Secret Police.

.

.

Haai! Ini adalah fanfic pertama aku, pertamanya sih aku punya ceritanya tetapi bingung mau di taruh di fandom mana, akhirnya nyasarlah? Saya ke Vocaloid karena di cerita ini saya memerlukan banyak character (Yah walaupun masih di tambahin sendiri, kalau ada) dan juga pas aku nemuin lagu Secret Police yang menyanyikan saat itu Hatsune Miku (Saat itu waktu iseng aja, eh ternyata cocok). Happy reading Minna! \\(^0^)/

.

.

Chapter 1

Organisasi Crypton Secret Police

"Waaah! Seperti biasa, Hatsune-san selalu dapat melaksanakan misinya dengan baik!" kata seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan rambut seperti _Drill_ di ikat di kedua sisi kepalanya. Kini mereka sedang berada di puncak sebuah gedung di Osaka setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Biasa saja Kasane-san! Kalau kau juga serius kau bisa kok sehebat aku" kata gadis bersurai tosca itu. Dan semenjak dia masuk ke CSP (singkat saja begitu). Gadis itu mulai menemukan kembali hidupnya yang telah di hancurkan seseorang.

"Hatsune-san sudah seperti bintang sendiri di CSP!" kata Teto sambil memeluk gadis bersurai tosca yang di ikat di kedua sisi kepalanya itu.

"Kasane-san! Sudah dua tahun kau mengenalku, panggil saja Miku!" kata gadis itu sedikit kewalahan karena gadis bersurai Drill yang sangat nge-fans dengannya itu.

"Hatsune-san juga sudah berapa tahun kenal denganku! Panggil aku Teto juga!" kata gadis bersurai drill itu.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua ini selalu saja!" kata seorang pria dengan surai madu melerai mereka.

"Lenny-chan! Sekali-sekali bela aku dong!" kata Teto sambil memasang muka kesal.

"Baiklah, Teto-chan, aku akan memanggilmu begitu!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaa! Terima kasih Miku-chan!" kata Teto sambil memeluk Miku lagi.

"Sudahlah Teto-chan, kau ingin aku di bunuh Oliver karena cemburu?" kata Miku sambil melepaskan pelukan Teto, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"Oh iya, Miku, aku baru saja menerima paket ini tadi sore, markas CSP pusat Tokyo yang mengirimkannya" kata salah seorang dengan surai biru samudra yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemimpin mereka, dia menyerahkan amplop sedikit tebal itu kepada Miku. "Mereka meminta analisis mu yang hebat itu untuk menentukan di divisi mana mereka seharusnya di pilih, mau aku bantu? Kita bisa mengerjakannya di apartemenku" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap ke arah Miku. "Dan kalian semua! Kalian akan ke Tokyo besok!" kata pemuda itu kepada semuanya yang hadir disana.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok, lagipula apa ini akal _Hentai_ mu? Kaichou-sama?" tanya Miku skeptis.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok, aku hanya berniat membantumu lagipula data itu kelihatannya banyak sekali!" kata Pemuda itu.

"Jaid yang di katakan kalau Kaito-Kaichou adalah orang yang Hentai?" tanya Teto. Pemuda yang di sebut Kaito itu tidak terima.

"Enak saja aku _Hentai_ aku ini hanya mengagumi perempuan tahu!" kata Kaito.

"Kau sungguh kuat ya, Kaichou, padahal kau sudah sering di tolaknya, tetapi kau tetap saja mengejarnya" kata laki-laki bersurai madu itu sambil menepuk bahu Kaito.

"Len, aku itu tidak seberuntung kau yang langsung di terima oleh Rin Kagime" kata Kaito sambil mengingat seorang gadis yang sangat pintar dalam urusan komputer itu. Sedangkan yang berbicara dengan Kaito tadi adalah Len Kagamine.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga akan terbantu, aku pun penasaran dengan Apartemen Kaichou-sama!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum yang membuat Kaito merasakan mukanya mendidih.

"Baiklah, sekarang bubar! Teto-san, kau berikan laporan kepada si maniak jeruk itu" kata Kaito kepada Teto. Teto pun langsung berdiri tegap dan bersikap seorang memberikan hormat.

"Baik, kenapa tidak si maniak pisang itu saja?" tanya Teto sambil melirik ke arah Len yang kesal pacarnya di bilang maniak jeruk, tetapi memang pacarnya itu sangat menyukai jeruk, tetapi tidak maniak. Tidak semaniak Kaito yang bahkan pernah membeli satu truk eskrim untuk stok di rumahnya. Atau bahkan mengajaknya bicara.

"Kalau si maniak pisang itu, nanti yang bisa bukannya memberikan laporan, malah rayuan" kata Kaito kembali meledek.

"Kaichou!" teriak Len frustasi. Semua yang ada di sana pun terkekeh, dan Kaito yang melihat wajah tersenyum Miku pun ikut senang. Mereka pun menuruni gedung itu dan semuanya berpencar menuju tugas masing-masing, ada yang kembali ke kantor kepolisian, ada yang pulang ke rumahnya untuk memeluk bantal pisang kekasihnya itu.

"Apa Kaichou-sama merasakan ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Miku, karena Miku tahu kalau Kaito memiliki indra keenam yang mampu memprediksi masa depan dengan sangat akurat, dan dia juga gampang merasakan sesuatu bila ada sesuatu yang aneh mendekat.

"Iya, aku merasakannya, lebih tepatnya di amplop yang kau pegang itu" kata Kaito, Miku pun sedikit bergidik dengan apa yang ada di tangannya itu. "Jangan khawatir bukan bom atau apapun, tetapi sesuatu yang mungkin akan menggoyahkan hatimu" kata Kaito, miku pun hanya mengangguk, dia sangat percaya apa yang di katakan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya ini.

Di dalam bus yang sekarang sudah lenggang karena ini adalah jam malam, Miku ingin membuka amplop berisi data siswa itu, tetapi dia tidak ingin menanggung resiko, CSP adalah badan khusus yang berisikan anak-anak muda, organisasi ini di bentuk kepolisian karena anak-anak muda sangat mudah di ajarkan sesuatu dan tidak terlalu menarik perhatian target. Organisasi ini di bentuk 2 tahun yang lalu, dimana 1 tahun adalah masa percobaan, dan 1 tahunnya adalah organisasi ini sudah resmi menjadi organisasi kepolisian. Sedangkan, bila dia membuka datanya di sini, seseorang akan melihatnya, dan CSP memiliki banyak sekali musuh, bila dia salah mengambil langkah, maka dia akan terancam nyawanya. CSP memiliki 3 buah Divisi.

Divisi pertama adalah divisi untuk para pengintai, peretas, dan pengatur strategi, pokoknya divisi itu adalah divisi yang bekerja di balik meja.

Divisi kedua adalah divisi untuk para pembunuh, penyergap, dan eksekutor, dan memang kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki masalalu kelam sehingga tidak segan untuk membunuh.

Divisi ketiga adalah divisi yang unik, dimana anggotanya adalah bisa berada di divisi 1 atau di divisi 2, divisi ini sering di sebut divisi tak terlihat, anggotanya adalah mereka yang sangat ahli di kedua bidang. Pada saat pendaftaran memang hanya ada dua divisi yang ingin mereka masuki, tetapi setelah penilaian, mereka baru akan tahu soal divisi ke 3.

Miku berada di divisi ke 3 dimana dia sangat pintar di kedua divisi.

Setelah satu tahun resmi di dirikan, akhirnya CSP mengadakan perekrutan anggota baru yang berusia sekitaran 16-17 tahun, salah satu agen kepolisian akan menjelaskan tentang ini di setiap kelas di setiap sekolah di Jepang. Tentunya bila mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut terlibat dalam ini, ingatan tentang penjelasan apa itu CSP akan di hapus, dan anggota baru yang telah mendaftar tidak di perbolehkan untuk memberitahu tentang organisasi CSP ini kepada siapapun, kecuali keluarga, dan keluarga mereka pun tidak di perbolehkan untuk memberitahu hal ini kepada siapapun.

"Selamat datang di apartemenku, yah, walaupun tidak seluas apartemenmu" kata Kaito sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ah, hanya lebih kecil 1 meter" kata Miku sambil mengamati di dalamnya.

"Duduklah, akan aku ambilkan makanan" kata Kaito, Miku pun duduk di sofa di sana dan menyandarkan punggungnya, rasanya misinya saat ini sungguh melelahkan. Miku pun mengetahui apa yang di hidangkan di hadapannya membuat rasa capeknya pun seketika menghilang. "Aku mencoba memasaknya, siapa tahu aku bisa membawakannya untukmu, dan sekarang coba lah" kata Kaito sambil memberikan es krim rasa _negi_. Miku pun menyendoknya. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar negri untuk urusan bisnis 4 bulan yang lalu dengan membawa adik Miku, Mikuo. Miku pun memilih tinggal di apartemen dan menjadi gadis tidak terurus. Untungnya Kaito selalu mengurusnya mulai dari selalu mengingatkan makan hingga terkadang menemani Miku di apartemen Miku, jangan menganggap yang tidak-tidak ya? Kegiatan Kaito di apartemen Miku hanyalah membantu Miku memasak hingga menemani Miku menonton anime di komputernya.

"Oishii! Kaichou-sama sungguh hebat dalam memasak!" kata Miku senang.

"Terima kasih, jadi mari kita sortir ini" kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku penuh arti. Miku yang dirinya merasa di perhatikan pun menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"A-ada apa Kaichou-sama?" tanya Miku, dia merasa mukanya memanas dengan pandangan Kaito itu. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku memerah di lihat Kaichou-sama seperti ini?' batin Miku.

"Miku, tidak, Hatsune Miku, kumohon jadilah pacarku! Aku sungguh menyukaimu satu tahun terakhir ini" kata Kaito menembak Miku yang kesekian kalinya. Miku pun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga dia dapat mendengarnya di telinganya. Miku pun juga sebenarnya mulai suka dengan Kaichou-sama, tetapi setelah yang dia alami di masa lalu, membuatnya enggan berpacaran lagi. "Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti mantan-mu itu Miku, aku berjanji akan selalu jujur, terbuka dan setia kepadamu walaupun aku di kelilingi para gadis penari di klub!" kata Kaito penuh kesungguhan, Miku melihat tidak ada yang lain selain kesungguhan dan kejujuran di mata Kaito, Miku pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan terima perasaanmu kali ini Kaichou-sama!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum, Kaito dengan rasa gembira pun langsung memeluk Miku. Miku pun terkaget dengan perbuatan Kaito pun bereaksi dengan mukanya sekarang sewarna rambut Teto dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras, Miku pun merasakan jantung Kaito pun ikut berdetak keras.

"Jadi tolong panggil aku Kaito, Miku" kata Kaito kepada Miku, Miku pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Kaito-kun!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat sebahagia ini. Miku pun berfikir dengan Kaito, dia tidak akan merasakan yang nama nya dikhianati. "Ayo kita mulai menyortir semuanya, besok kita ke Tokyo bukan?" ajak Miku, Kaito pun mengangguk. Mereka mulai menyortir data-data yang ada di sana, hingga akhirnya Miku menemukan data yang 'bermasalah' itu. "Kaito-kun, apakah menolak seseorang yang mendaftar dan sudah mengikuti tes karena alasan pribadi di perbolehkan?" tanya Miku.

Kaito hanya menggeleng. "Aku rasa tidak boleh Miku, ingat, selama menjalankan tugas kita harus profesionalitas, jadi alasan pribadi tidak akan di perbolehkan disini" kata Kaito sambil mengambil lembaran data yang di tangan Miku, seketika raut muka Kaito berubah dan mulai mengambil korek api dan menyalakan api-nya.

"Kaito-kun! Jangan! Pro-fe-sio-na-li-tas ingat?" kata Miku menghentikan Kaito yang ingin membakar data itu.

"Jadi dia di taruh dimana? Dia menargetkan untuk memasuki divisi 2 loh, apa dia akan masuk ke divisi 2" tanya Kaito sambil kembali mematikan api-nya.

"Dia tidak akan masuk ke divisi 2, masukkan dia ke divisi 1. Lihat saja tes-nya dia tidak dapat menjalankan tes yang di peruntukkan ke divisi 2, dan lihat tes divisi 1-nya, sangat sempurna! Apalagi ibunya memiliki sebuah rumah sakit, dan ayahnya adalah seorang guru moral. Kehidupan sangat di junjung tinggi olehnya" kata Miku menjelaskan, Miku tidak menyangka 'dia' ikut juga.

"Baiklah" kata Kaito sambil menaruh data diri orang itu di tumpukan divisi 1. Mereka sudah menyortir banyak sekali anggota hingga Miku merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Banyak sekali yang ikut di tahun ini" keluh Miku.

"Yah, ini adalah organisasi yang cukup keren menurut mereka, padahal ini adalah organisasi yang sangat menyulitkan bila sudah terlibat" kata Kaito sambil menguap. Sudah 140 anggota yang harus mereka sortir, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Kaito-kun, kelihatannya aku akan mengambil rencana 05" kata Miku sambil memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito tidak percaya.

TBC

Selesai juga Chapter pertama aku! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Terlalu serius kah? Hehehe, aku membuat Kaito jadi OOC banget, dia menjadi sesosok yang terlalu serius, hehehe. Jadi bagaimana nih? Kaito di buat serius atau agak konyol nih? Tolong Review-nya ya. (^_^) tunggu kelanjutannya yah, akan di jelaskan siapa masa lalu Miku dan apa itu rencana 05


	2. Rencana 05 dan Keberangkatan ke Tokyo

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, cerita ini buknalah cerita dari Secret Police (Yang aku tahu di nyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku). OOT

.

.

Happy Reading Chapter 2 Minna! \\(^_^)/

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Rencana 05 dan Keberangkatan ke Tokyo

"..ku-chan! Miku-chan! Bangunlah! Sudah pagi! Kita harus ke Tokyo." kata seseorang membangunkan gadis yang semalam ketiduran di apartemennya setelah lelah menyortir semua anggota itu.

"Hhhmm?. Sudah pagi?." kata Miku sambil mengucek matanya, dia kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Sudah pagi! A-apa aku ketiduran di apartemenmu Kaito-kun?." tanya Miku histeris.

"Kau lupa ya?." tanya Kaito sambil memukul pelan kepala Miku. "Semalam kan kau sudah setuju untuk bermalam disini? Dan kita juga bertengkar soal tempat tidur bukan? Dan akhirnya kita sepakat untuk tidur di sofa saja." kata Kaito sambil membereskan sofa yang semalam menjadi tempat tidurnya.

"A-aku harus ke apartemenku! Aku belum mengemas bajuku!" kata Miku panik, Kaito langsung memegangi baju Miku.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, semalam aku sudah menyuruh pelayanku untuk ke apartemenmu dan mengepakkan baju untukmu, tenang saja, bajumu sudah aku masukkan ke dalam koper disana." kata Kaito sambil menunjuk koper hijau dengan corak negi mengelilinginya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?." tanya Miku. Kaito pun melemparkan sebuah kartu kepada Miku. "Apa kau yang mencurinya dari dompetku?." tanya Miku kelabakan mencari dompetnya dan menemukan memang kartu kuni apartemennya sudah tidak ada.

"Kau sendiri yang memberikannya kepadaku. Jangan asal menuduh ya!." kata Kaito sedikit tidak terima. Miku pun menjadi kebingungan, dia memang semalam berbicara antara sadar dan tidak karena sudah sangat kelelahan. Jadinya dia tidak ingat apa yang dia katakan dan lakukan semalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu?." tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Tentu, boleh saja, handuknya sudah ada di dalam kopermu kok." kata Kaito enteng. Miku dengan setengah kesal.

-Skip Time-

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan marah terus, lagipula apa kau yakin kau akan melaksanakan rencana 05?." tanya Kaito kepada Miku. Kini mereka sedang berkendara dengan mobil Kaito menuju

"Aku tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya, lagipula lebih baik aku menyembunyikan wajahku." kata miku sambil melihat ke sebrang jalan. "Tunggu dulu! Berhenti!." pinta Miku, Kaito pun segera meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Miku pun langsung turun dari mobil.

"Kau mau kemana Miku?" tanya Kaito, tetapi Miku sudah terlanjur jauh dari mobil. Setelah kembali Kaito melihat Miku membawa kantong plastik berwarna hitam. "Apa itu?" tanya Kaito, Miku pun mengeluarkannya, sebuah topeng berbentuk kelinci dengan telinga-nya yang terbuat dari kain. Kaito pun mengingat-ingat ini hari apa. "Kenapa di hari Setsubun* ada topeng kelinci? Seharusnya kan kebanyakan mereka akan menjual topeng Oni**?" tanya Kaito, Miku pun hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia hanya memandangi topengnya yang terbuat dari bahan kayu itu.

"Entahlah, tetapi aku suka topeng ini, daripada aku harus memakai topeng yang di sediakan penasehat, aku tidak suka, topengnya itu topeng milik laki-laki tahu!" kata Miku.

Sesampainya di bandara, Miku langsung menuju supermarket disana, dia membeli pewarna rambut semprot, yang akan menghilang dengan air. Miku sudah menyiapkan penyamaran, segera dia menuju toilet dan mengubah rambutnya menjadi hitam. Nama yang di pakai Miku adalah Miku Zatsune.

"Waaahh, Miku-chan, seperti bukan Miku-chan saja." kata gadis berambut kuning.

"Tetapi, kenapa? Kenapa Miku-chan memilih menjadi kelinci percobaan rencana 05?" tanya Teto. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu pesawat mereka siap.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang di masa lalu Miku-san?" kata orang paling besar di sana. Rencana 05 adalah sebuah rencana paling sadis disana, rencana itu di buat oleh penasehat CSP. Sebuah rencana yang menghancurkan jati diri orang yang menerimanya, tujuannya adalah mengetes para junior apakah mereka tidak terlalu dibutakan oleh mata mereka sendiri dan tidak terlalu men- _judge_ seseorang. Rencana itu berisi, seseorang harus membuat kembaran mereka, atau bahkan membuat kepribadian lain di dalam topeng, para senior akan mengetahui siapa sosok di balik topeng itu, sedangkan para junior hanya mengetahui kalau orang yang di balik topeng itu, tidak pernah ada, atau bahkan hanya anggota yang tidak pernah aktif. Hukuman bagi para junior yang menganggap orang di balik topeng itu hanyalah perasaan bersalah mereka, perasaan bersalah karena menuduh senior mereka tidak konsisten di CSP.

"Benar sekali Big Al! Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Miku, suaranya sekarang tersamar oleh topengnya itu. Tetapi dia kemudian melepas topengnya. "Aku menemukannya di jalan, lebih tepatnya membelinya!" kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Heeh? Di hari Setsubun* ada yang menjual topeng kelinci? Lucu pula." kata gadis honeyblonde itu. Rin kemudian melempari Miku dengan kacang koro? Yang dibelinya tadi sebagai cemilan karena Mikan kesayangannya sudah kehabisan. "Oni keluar! Kebaikan ke dalam!" teriak Rin sambil terus melempari Miku.

"Rin-chan! Aku memakai topeng Usagi bukan Oni**! Lagipula ini bandara! Bukan di rumah! Tidak! Jerawatku muncul lagi nih! Aku alergi kacang Koro." teriak Miku, semua yang melihat mulai ber-sweatdrop- ria melihat dua sejoli? Yang sedang di butakan masa kanak-kanak mereka.

"Eh, dimana pacarmu itu Rin-san?" tanya Big Al melerai mereka, bukan hanya melerai sih, tetapi memang Big Al merasakan tatapan tajap para tukang pembersih yang nantinya akan membersihkan kacang koro lemparan Rin.

"Eh? Leeenn-kuuunn!" teriak Rin mengetahui Len sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya, dia kemudian melempari Miku lagi kemudian berlari mencari maniak pisang itu. Yang di temukannya sedang membeli pisang emas limited edition.

"Kenapa kau membeli itu? Susuk-ku bisa luntur kalau kau tanpa sadar memasukkannya ke dalam sake-ku!" teriak Meiko sambil berlindung di balik Nero.

"Aaahh, jadi Meiko-san selama ini memakai susuk ya untuk menggaet om-om disana?" tanya Teto. Meiko pun merasakan dirinya keceplosan dengan rahasia pribadinya, mulai pundung di balik tempat sampah karena pojokannya masih jauh.

"Miku, ada telpon dari ketua di Tokyo." kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Miku. Sedari tadi Kaito tidak ikut-ikut kehebohan yang di timbulkan anggota-anggota kesayangannya.

"Hai'! _moshi-moshi_ , Miku Hatsune disini." Jawab Miku sambil membersihkan rambutnya dari kacang yang menyangkut. Dirinya menyesal tidak memakai produk sampo dimana ambasador-nya pun menertawakan produk lain. Dengan sampo itu, dia menggoyangkan rambutnya maka kacang koro itu akan turun sendirinya. (Di sini tidak ada maksud untuk promosi).

" _Ah, Miku-san, ini aku Gakupo, kenapa kau lebih memilih yang menjalankan rencana 05? Padahal aku sudah ingin melaporkan pembatalan rencana itu, itu terlalu sadis kau tahu?"_ Miku hanya tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa Kamui-san. Dengan begini, penasehat itu akan paham, kalau rencana ini sungguh balada." kata Miku.

" _Semua anggota cabang Tokyo sungguh menyayangkan hal ini, Miku, mereka sungguh sedih, karena kau sudah menjadi idola disini."_ kata di orang di sebrang telepon itu. Menjalankan rencana 05 sama saja membunuh eksistensimu di CSP. " _Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Tokyo_." kata Gakupo.

Setelah perjalanan pesawat yang cukup sebentar akhirnya CSP anggota cabang Osaka sampai di bandara Narita. Mereka pun berlari mengejar jadwal pertemuan mereka dengan para senior anggota CSP. Miku telah mengenakan kembali topengnya, dia berharap tidak ada hujan turun, karena kalau ada hujan turun, maka dia harus menyemprotkan cat rambut semprot-nya.

"Baiklah, Miku-san, ini adalah kartu tanda mengenalmu. Kartumu ini khusus karena hanya kau yang memiliki dua identitas disini." kata Gakupo sambil memberikan kartu tanda anggota kepada Miku, Miku hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian menerima lembaran berisi susunan acara, kemudian dia merasakan ingin pingsan melihat begitu panjangnya susunan acara-nya.

09.00 – 15.00 merupakan acara di aula.

Acara 1 : sambutan dari kepala kepolisian.

Acara 2 : sambutan dari menteri pertahanan.

Acara 3 : sambutan dari menteri anak-anak dan wanita. Yah memang di organisasi ini melibatkan para remaja dan perempuan di antaranya.

Acara 4 : sambutan dari pemegang nilai terbaik selama test, dimana anak ini akan masuk ke divisi tak terlihat cabang Tokyo.

Acara 5 : Penyebutan para ketua.

Acara 6 : pengucapan janji organisasi.

15.00 – 17.00 merupakan acara pembagian divisi.

Pukul 17.00 – 21.00 merupakan acara bebas, dimana ada pesta penyambutan juga, semua orang disana bisa ikut dalam pesta atau pulang ke asrama mereka disini. Akhirnya semua anggota dipanggil ke aula, acara akan segera dimulai.

Miku melewatkan semua acara 1 – 4 dengan sedikit tertidur saat dia berdiri di belakang barisan itu, setiap Senior berbaris di belakang barisan, Miku beruntung tidak terjatuh ke belakang saat tertidur. Untungnya dengan panjangnya acara itu, tidak ada yang pingsan. Akhirnya saat penyebutan ketua, Miku tahu kalau dirinya salah satu yang di sebut mulai mempersiapkan dirinya, begitu pula dengan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Baiklah, mari kita panggil masing-masing ketua! Ketua inti Crypton Secret Police, sekaligus mengetuai seluruh ketua di cabang-cabang Crypton Secret Police yang lain, Kamui Gakupo!" kata pembawa acara diiringi lampu sorot yang menyorot Gakupo dan tepukan tangan sambil mengikuti langkahnya menuju panggung.

"Selanjutnya, ketua Inti kedua Crypton Secret Police! Kaito Shion!" Semua mulai bertepuk tangan, prosesnya hampir sama dengan Gakupo, tetapi ada yang heboh di luar barisan, ternyata kakak tercinta dari Kaito Shion, Akaito Shion! Dia adalah salah satu pencetus CSP.

"Selanjutnya, ketua inti Divisi 1. Rin Kagime!" Rin dengan sedikit tersenyum 3 jari mulai naik ke panggung malu-malu.

"Selanjutnya, Ketua inti Divisi 2. Len Kagamine!" Len dengan angkuh berjalan di antara barisan dengan teriakan kecil dari para gadis di sana. Miku melihat Rin sedikit memerah wajahnya, mungkin karena cemburu.

"Selanjutnya, Ketua inti Divisi 3, atau yang sering di sebut Divisi tak terlihat! Miku Zatsune!" Miku mulai berjalan ke arah panggung, dia mendengar beberapa orang mulai sedikit berbisik-bisik kepadanya, tetapi Miku tidak perduli dan terus berjalan menuju panggung, di panggung dia melihat kertas bergambarkan alas kaki, dia melihat yang lainnya juga berdiri di atas kertas itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang Miku berdiri di atasnya. Acara ini sangat panjang karena dari 9 prefektur besar di Tokyo, semua di ambil 4 ketua, satu ketua cabang, 3 lainnya ketua divisi.

-Skip Time-

Miku terduduk di bangku panjang di aula kepolisian itu, dirinya sungguh lelah berdiri disana. Dia juga masih lelah, dia tidak menghiraukan Kaito yang sedari tadi mengajaknya, akhirnya Kaito berdansa dengan Kaiko, adiknya yang ternyata ikut CSP. Sepertinya dia mewarisi masuk mengendap-endap Kaito, karena Kaito tidak pernah bercerita kepada adiknya ini tentang CSP.

"Apa kau masih lelah Miku-san?" tanya laki-laki berambut madu yang sedikit di ikat di belakangnya itu.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Miku ogah-ogahan.

"Ada satu yang memperkarakan pembagian divisinya, dia tidak terima, dan sekarang dia mengajukan banding ke pengadilan, sebaiknya kau melihat, siapa itu, Gakupo-Kaichou tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memberitahumu, tetapi, daripada ada apa-apa di dalam tubuh CSP cabang Osaka?" kata Len, menjelaskan, Miku merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya pun segera menuju ruang sidang. Miku masuk dari pintu samping, masih di balik bayangan, dia melihat Gakupo terlihat kesusahan dengan kasus anak itu, Miku yang melihat siapa yang tidak terima itu, matanya membelalak.

"Nao Ryota-kun?" gumam Miku. Akhirnya Miku keluar dari bayangan menuju ruang sidang itu. Hadirnya Miku di sana membuat semua yang di sana terkejut.

TBC

.

.

Selesai juga chapter 2-nya! \\(^_^)/ Minna, terima kasih telah membaca karya Clara! Aku memakai character rekaanku sendiri agar tidak menyinggung shipper Miku dengan yang lainnya. Apa yang akan di lakukan Miku kepada anak bernama Nao Ryota itu? Tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaaa?

A/N:

*Setsubun = acara dimana para anggota keluarga melempar kacang kepada salah satu keluarga yang memakai topeng Oni sambil berteriak. "Oni keluar kebaikan di dalam." (Bener gak sih? Lebih lengkapnya silahkan lihat di Wikipedia)

**Oni = Setan di Jepang.

A/N : Dan kalau ingin tahu bagaimana panjangnya acara yang di selenggarakan CSP dari acara 1 sampai acara 4, ingat-ingat saja saat upacara bendera hari senin dimana amanat pembina upacara yang sudah bilang kalau yang dia ucapkan itu terakhir, tetapi masih saja ada yang ngikut di belakangnya. Sampai semua anggota upacara pingsan semua karena saking bersemangatnya pembina upacara menyampaikan aspirasinya. /plak/.

Balasan Review dari Minna semua! \\(^_^)/

PX-20 Neko Len-chan : Kelihatannya kalau di 3 Chapter awal ini masih normal saja, karena masih permulaan masalah, tetapi chapter yang akan datang, akan banyak masalah silih berganti, dan chara utama di chapter 1 memang Kaito dan Miku, Pairingnya memang Kaito dan Miku, tetapi di chapter lain akan saya munculkan lagi chara-chara yang lain. By the way, terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya! Dan terima kasih review-nya!

Imelda Yolanda : Terima kasih kak, saya akan perbaiki tulisan-tulisan saya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih atas masukannya, saya memilih genre ini karena saya enggak ada mood untuk menulis genre romance ataupun drama, hehehe /plak/ maaf ya kak saya memakai sedikit logat 'plak'-nya kakak.


	3. Ketidak puasan Hati

Girl With the Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : OC, Typo, OOC

Happy Reading! \\(^_^)/

Chapter 3

Ketidakpuasan hati

"Jadi apa yang dia inginkan Gakupo-Kaichou, Yang Mulia Hakim?" tanya gadis dengan topeng kelinci dan rambut hitam yang di kepang dua.

"Zatsune-san, terdakwa ingin mengajukan analisis atas hasil tesnya lagi, dia tidak terima dengan keputusan anda yang memasukkannya ke divisi 1." kata laki-laki dengan rambut ungu yang panjang.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa masuk ke divisi dua hah? Apa matamu itu tertutup topengmu itu? Aku bisa melewati semua tes-nya!" teriak laki-laki bernama Nao itu. Miku merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena makian laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

' _Kami-sama_! Kaito-kun! Tolong aku! Aku ingin menangis!' jerit Miku di dalam hati. Tetapi Miku sudah berjanji kepada diri sendiri tidak akan menangis lagi, dia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. " _Souka_ , begini saja Yang Mulia Hakim, aku menawarkan dua opsi kepadamu, opsi pertama kau menerima dengan lapang dada keputusanku ini, dan kedua, kau harus menjalani tes ulang untuk pembagian divisi, tetapi asal kau tahu saja tes kali ini akan sangat berbeda dengan tesmu yang sebelumnya." Kata Miku sambil menunjukkan kedua jarinya.

"Itu akan menyita waktumu Zatsune-san." Kata Gakupo.

"Tidak, aku akan membuatnya sangat singkat Gakupo-Kaichou, lagipula dengan ini kau akan melihat, betapa tidak cocoknya kau di divisi 2." Kata Miku dingin. " _Shikashi_ , bila kau sudah menerima tes ini, kesempatan yang kau peroleh ada 3, kalau kau lulus, kau akan langsung berada di divisi tak terlihat! Kalau kau gagal, kesempatanmu tinggal 2, pertama, kau akan tetap di CSP tetapi sebagai anggota divisi 1, kesempatan kedua, kau akan kembali ke orangtuamu dan ingatanmu tentang CSP akan di hapus, _Shikashi, oboete imasu_ , kau hanya memiliki kesempatan sekali ini saja, sekali kau gagal, kau harus memilih diantara dua opsi itu." Kata Miku kepada pemuda bernama Nao tadi.

"Akan aku ambil itu! Aku akan menjalani tes tambahan darimu, akan aku buktikan aku juga bisa membunuh!" kata Nao dengan sombong. Miku hanya tersenyum miring di balik topengnya.

"Mari ikut aku, saatnya tes yang pertama." kata Miku menggiring Nao ke suatu tempat. Dengan begini kasus Nao sudah memiliki pemecahan. "Baiklah, tes pertamamu, sangat simpel, kau harus menembak sasaran di titik vital mereka. Kau sudah paham titik vital manusia bukan?" tanya Miku kepada Nao, Nao hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau meremehkanku, gadis kecil." kata Nao ikut meremehkan Miku, sedikit ada sudut kecil berbentuk perempatan di dahi Miku.

'Bahkan Kaito-kun, tidak memanggilku dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu, jadi, pandanganku kepadamu sudah berubah ya?' batin Miku. Nao mengambil posisi siap dengan pistolnya.

"Operator, bawa target seri 5!" kata Miku memerintahkan kepada operator disana, operator di sana hanya mengangguk dan muncul sebuah 'target' yang tergantung di kerekan. Nao langsung menurunkan pistolnya dan mulutnya ternganga. "Ada apa? Tembak saja! Bukankah katamu kau bisa membunuh? Di luar, apa kau menunggu mereka menembak sebelum kau menembak mereka hah?" tanya Miku meremehkan. Tetapi Nao tidak menembak, dia tertegun dengan 'target' di hadapannya. Akhirnya dia mencoba menembak, tetapi meleset, Miku hanya tertawa keras dengan kenyataan ini. Dan menembak 'target' tanpa melihat dan 'target' itu mulai mengeluarkan darah dari tempat Miku menembak.

"Dasar gadis tidak berperasaan! Apa kau gila? Menggunakan mayat segar untuk tes seperti ini! Berapa orang tak bersalah yang kau bunuh?!" teriak Nao kepada Miku, Miku hanya mengarahkan pistol ke arah muka Nao dan menembaknya, tetapi sengaja di melesetkan.

"Tujuan dari tes ini adalah melihat seberapa teganya kau, dan seberapa hormatnya kau dengan teman-temanmu nantinya, dan melihat ini, kelihatannya kau gagal tes pertama. Baiklah, akan aku beritahu 'target' ini, biasanya para senior akan memberitahukan seluk beluk tes para seniornya ketika mereka berhasil menyelesaikan 10 misi dengan sukses. Tetapi untukmu aku akan memberitahunya, dan kalau aku membocorkannya kepada siapapun, kau akan mati!" kata Miku sambil berjalan menuju lapangan tembak indor itu. "Baiklah, lihatlah mayat yang di jadikan target ini baik-baik." kata Miku. Dia kemudian menyobek lengan target itu dan kemudian Nao menyadari sesuatu.

"I-itu mayat tiruan?" tanya Nao terkejut. Miku hanya mengangguk. Itu adalah boneka berbentuk orang, rangkanya terbuat dari besi anti peluru untuk mencegah rangka cepat rusak, kulitnya terbuat dari kulit sintetis dan dagingnya hanya terbuat dari kapas yang memiliki tekstur seperti daging. Boneka ini sudah banyak menipu para anggota Junior.

"Cocok bukan untuk tes masuk ke divisi 2? Kita bisa mengetes, apakah orang itu bisa membunuh atau tidak, beresiko bukan menurunkan orang yang tidak bisa membunuh ke misi untuk membunuh." kata Miku. Kemudian pintu lapangan tembak itu terbuka.

"Miku! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" teriak orang itu begitu masuk.

"Kaichou-sama, anda tidak perlu berteriak di ruangan peredam suara." kata Miku sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Habis, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, akhirnya Gakupo-Kaichou memberitahukan tentang posisi-mu." kata pemuda bersurai biru samudra itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku, Kaito langsung menarik tangannya.

"Anak baru, istirahat." kata Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Nao.

"Ada apa Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku di luar ruangan lapangan tembak.

"Apa kau berniat untuk kembali kepadanya Miku? Kau itu milikku!" kata Kaito dengan sedikit marah. Miku hanya tertawa dan melepas topengnya.

"Kaito, aku tidak berniat unuk kembali kepadanya atau apapun, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran, lagipula aku sangat mengenalnya, dia tidak mungkin lolos dari tes-tes ku. Aku hanya ingin melihat mukanya ketika menghadapi kenyataan, jangan marah ya Kaito-kun." kata Miku dengan muka memelas, melihat muka Miku yang seimut ini, Kaito tidak ada pilihan lain selain amarahnya menguap. "Jadi, kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, iya, ini alamat asrama-nya, kau akan sekamar dengan Rin Kagime, kamarnya kamar 706." kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan kunci. "Aku harus membeli parfum bau ice cream sekarang." kata Kaito dengan muka memelas.

"Memangnya kau sekamar dengan siapa Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Si maniak pisang, dan kamarku sekarang sudah penuh dengan ornamen pisang, mentang-mentang dia pulang terlebih dahulu, semua kamar sekarang memiliki ornamen pisang! Bau pisang, guling pisang, gorden motif pisang, keset berbentuk pisang yang seharusnya bertuliskan 'welcome' menjadi bertuliskan 'banana', seprei motif pisang, action figure pisang! Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau itu benar-benar ada! Untungnya aku menyelamatkan kasurku dari pengaruh pisangnya, dan aku belum mengecek kamar mandinya, kurasa setelah ini aku akan ke mall untuk menghiasi kasurku dengan ice cream agar aku tetap waras." kata Kaito, Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan penderitaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, benar juga, mungkin kamarku sekarang berbau jeruk! Tetapi Rin-chan kan memahamiku, dia pasti juga memasangkan seprei berbentuk Negi di kasurku." kata Miku berfikir positiv. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kaito!" kata Miku, Kaito hanya mengangguk, dia masih ada pekerjaan di sini sehingga tidak bisa pulang terlebih dahulu. Miku pun merasakan kepalanya gatal, dia tidak tahan berlama-lama memakai cat semprot itu, Miku kemudian membilasnya di kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju depan markas kepolisian Tokyo. Miku mencoba mencari taksi yang lewat, tetapi jalanan sungguh sepi, dan Miku melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 8 malam, pantas saja. Akhirnya Miku ketemu dengan peta lokal di dekat halte bus. Sehingga ada yang meng klakson-nya dari jauh, Miku hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali melihat peta, kelihatannya dari sini asrama-nya cukup dekat.

"Hei! Lama tak bertemu." Sapa orang di sana, tetapi Miku tetap tidak memperhatikannya, kini rambutnya sudah hijau tosca kembali dan dia melepas topengnya juga. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kembali, Miku hanya mengembuskan nafas.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Miku cuek. Yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Nao Ryota.

"Hei, aku ini mencoba baik kepadamu tahu! Ini Tokyo! Dan bahaya kalau perempuan sendirian di malam seperti ini, ayo, aku antar kau menuju asrama." kata Nao tetap saja. Kini Nao mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor.

"Memangnya Motor itu kau dapat dari mana? Dari mencuri? Rumahmu bukan daerah sini kan?" kata Miku sengaja mengatai laki-laki itu.

"Motor ini aku simpan di rumah saudaraku di sini tahu! Jangan enak saja menuduhku! Kenapa kau bisa di Tokyo begini? Apa orangtuamu tahu, akan aku laporkan kau kalau kau tidak mau menerima tumpanganku." ancam Nao, Miku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nao-kun, jangan bilang kau masih menganggapku sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu ketika kau membuangku! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas memandang rendah diriku!" Bentak Miku. "Beritahu saja orangtuaku, mereka hanya menertawakanmu! Kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku Nao-kun. Seharusnya simpan saja ejekanmu untuk musuh-musuhmu nanti kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan 10 misi dengan sukses! _Baka_!" teriak Miku kepadanya.

"Jangan sok tahu ya dengan posisiku? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu kau malah menghinaku!" kata Nao sedikit marah, Miku hanya melihatnya sambil mulai mengeluarkan identitasnya.

"Seorang pro sepertiku tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian darimu yang hanya seorang pemula. Lagipula, aku memiliki hak untuk memarahimu!" kata Miku sambil menyodorkan kartu anggotanya.

"I-itu, lambang CSP divisi tak terlihat, dan lambang di bawahnya.. kau seorang senior di sini?!" kata Nao terkejut. "Jadi kau mengenal Miku Zatsune, dia sangat mirip denganmu hanya saja, dia sungguh dingin, nama kalian pun hampir sama, hanya marganya saja yang berbeda." Tanya Nao, Miku sudah mengetahui Nao hanya ingin urusan masuk ke divisi tak terlihat atau setidaknya tidak masuk ke divisi 1-nya berjalan lancar.

"Miku Zatsune, ah, Zatsune-Kaichou! Dia menganggapku seperti adik sendiri! Aku tahu kau tidak lulus tes yang di berikannya tadi, dasar anak mama!" ledek Miku. Kemudian Nao memegangi tangan Miku dan turun dari motornya. "Apa-apaan ini lepaskan!" teriak Miku.

"Tidak, kau ikut denganku! Ada banyak yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu!" kata Nao sambil menarik Miku ke arah motornya. Tetapi Miku bukanlah Miku yang di kenal Nao 1 tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Miku melemparkan badan besar itu ke tanah. Nao hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Hah! Jangan pernah meremehkan seniormu Nao-kun. Aku tidak mau ikut motormu! Lagipula ada gadis yang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh di belakangku, mungkin dia tunanganmu yang baru?" kataku sambil pergi, gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menghampiri Nao yang terduduk mencoba bangkit dari bantingan Miku.

"Nao-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut pink yang berada di sana Miku hanya membelakangi mereka. "Apa-apaan kau ini! Lancang sekali kau dengan anak presdir rumah sakit ternama di Osaka!" kata gadis itu sambil membantu Nao berdiri. Miku hanya terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, _Ojou-sama_." Kata Miku sambil berbalik dan membungkuk. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Miku Hatsune! Anak dari Hatsune Corp, penyumbang terbesar rumah sakit pacarmu itu! Dan kenapa aku bilang menyumbang, karena papa menolak menerima keuntungan sejumlah uang yang di sumbangkannya karena di kita Investasi, Kau paham! Aku lebih memilih menyumbang daripada investasi! Aku sudah memiliki banyak sekali investasi di seluruh Jepang ini!" kata Miku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bersikap sombong.

'Sesekali sombong di hadapan para cengunguk ini tidak akan membuatku malu, aku harus memberikan penekanan kepada siapa aku disini.' Batin Miku.

"Lagipula, tinggal menunggu waktu saja, kau akan di buang oleh laki-laki bangsat itu ketika dia memiliki gadis yang lebih darimu!" kata Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah Nao.

"Ka-kau, kurang ajar!" kata gadis itu, tetapi kemudian Miku tidak memperdulikan mereka dan pergi menjauh, Miku pun mendengar suara deru motor menjauh, Miku sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Aku mohon, ada kendaraan angkutan, bis, atau taksi gitu kek, asramanya kan jauh sekali!" kata Miku kepada diri sendiri. Memang benar yang terlihat di peta sungguh dekat, tetapi memiliki skala 1 : 2.500.000 yang artinya, masih 25 kilometer jauhnya. Tetapi ada yang menarik Miku di kegelapan dan membekap mulut Miku.

"Bersuara, maka aku akan membunuhmu disini." kata orang itu, itu bukanlah orang yang di kenal Miku. Siapa mereka? Kemudian ada beberapa siluet mengepung mereka.

"Bagus. Kita mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus juga malam ini, bos akan senang!" kata yang lain, Miku semakin merasa dirinya terancam.

'Tunggu, Bos? Apakah mereka sindikat penculikan perempuan yang ramai di beritakan itu? Hahaha! Tangkapan besar untukku.' Batin Miku.

"Setelah ini gajiku akan banyak!" kata salah seorang disana lagi, kemudian Miku merasakan kalau dia di bekap menggunakan chloroform! Miku merasakan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan Miku sudah tidak sadar.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai di sini dulu ya? Setelah ini akan semakin banyak sekali aksi tembak menembak yang akan di lakukan Miku dan para anggota CSP (bukan menembak saja sih, hehehe) sampai jumpa di Chapter 4!

Balasan Review :

 **Imelda Yolanda :** __Kalau yang ini bagaimana kak? Silahkan di nilai lagi yaa? \\(^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, OOC.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Pertarungan hidup dan mati

Miku Pov

Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah gudang, dimanakah ini? Aku sekarang sedang terbaring miring, aku juga merasakan tanganku terikat. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri seperti anime-anime yang aku lihat dari komputerku ketika aku senggang. Aku membungkukkan badanku dan menekuk kakiku hingga ikatannya bisa keluar dari belakang lewat bawah, aku kemudian melepaskan ikatannya dengan gigi-ku. Ternyata aku berada di sebuah gudang.

"Sekarang persenjataan apa yang aku punya." Gumamku sendiri di dalam gudang itu. aku mengobrak-abrik tasku, sial! Pistol di tasku sudah tidak ada, aku kemudian merabai tubuhku, syukurlah kedua Wakizaki yang tersembunyi di balik baju-ku dan Tanto di pahaku yang tersembunyi di rok milikku tidak di ambil. Apakah dengan ini aku bisa keluar? Aku kemudian melihat salah satu barang di sana bertuliskan 'Property of Jhonn McClavier.'

Aku langsung mengeratkan tas punggungku dan mengambil ponsel, aku harus mengakses database kepolisian untuk musuhku ini. Akhirnya ketemu

 _Nama : Jhonn McClavier_

 _Umur : 45 tahun_

 _Catatan kriminal : Mengepalai sindikat penculikan wanita dan anak-anak terbesar di Tokyo, pembunuhan atas beberapa korban penculikan itu, dan berhasil keluar dari penjara_

Aku kemudian memasang interphone milikku di telinga. Aku tidak akan mengenakan topeng sekarang. Toh ya aku sendirian di sini.

"Code 780 kepada pusat, mohon di jawab." Kataku sambil setengah berbisik.

" _Di sini pusat, 780 silahkan berbicara._ " Jawab pusat.

"Aku sekarang berada di markas yang di duga milik Jhonn McClavier." Kataku.

" _Sebutkan alasan anda yakin berada di markas Jhonn McClavier_." Balas pusat.

"Aku tadi di sekap dan ketika sadar, aku sudah berada di gudang, dan semua barang di sini di lengkapi nama penerima Jhonn McClavier, aku juga sudah mengeceknya di _Maps_." Kataku.

" _Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikan kepada Kamui-Kaichou, apa anda butuh bantuan?"_ tanya pusat.

"Untuk sekarang masih tidak perlu. Tanyakan kepada Terong-Kaichou! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku membutuhkan keputusan sekarang!" kataku sedikit keras. Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki tertahan, aku menyiapkan Tanto milikku dan mulai bersembunyi. Lain kali aku akan merubah posisi tempat-tempat senjata itu.

" _Miku, ini aku Gakupo! Jawab aku! Kalau tidak aku akan menghentikan stok Negi ke kamarmu!"_ kata Kamui-kaichou. Tidak! Jangan hentikan pasokannya! Aku membutuhkannya di setiap makan!

"Di sini Miku, masuk." Kataku sambil bersembunyi di balik kotak-kotak kayu disana.

" _Jhon McClavier jangan kau bunuh, tetapi bila anak buahnya mengganggumu, kau boleh membunuh mereka. Apa aku perlu memberitahu Kaito-san?"_ tanyanya. Dia gila apa? memanggil Kaito? Dia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dengan sibuk memarahiku.

"Tidak usah, nanti saja kalau aku sudah berhasil meringkus orang itu! Untuk sekarang jangan beritahu Kaichou-sama apapun! Katakan saja kepada Len, aku setidaknya butuh 10 anak buahnya, kalau bisa dia juga ikut!" kataku. Tetapi, kemudian ada orang masuk, aku langsung bungkam 10 ribu bahasa. (seribu bahasa udah terlalu mainstream).

"Sial! Dia melarikan diri! Cepat periksa seluruh gedung! Dia tidak akan jauh! Periksa juga saluran angin!" perintah seseorang. Aku mulai mengintip mereka dan ada dua orang bersiaga di gudang dan mulai berpencar. Aku kembali mengeratkan tasku dan memeriksa agar isinya tidak ada yang tumpah keluar dengan memasang resleting-nya dengan benar.

Aku menghitung sampai mereka menemukanku, untuk menenangkanku tentunya. "Di sini! Aku menemukan gadisnya di sini! Semu.." sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku sudah memotong pembuluh nadinya dengan Tanto milikku. Aku langsung muncul dari persembunyianku dan menyerang yang satunya lagi. Sebelum aku menghabisinya, aku menanyakan satu hal kepadanya.

"Dimana ruangan Jhonn McClavier atau dirinya berada?" tanyaku.

"Di-dia sekarang berada di ruang pribadinya, mencicipi salah budak-budaknya! Mohon ampunilah aku, aku sebenarnya juga korbannya, aku kemari menyamar untuk mengambil kembali kekasihku yang di culik olehnya!" katanya sambil memohon ampun kepadaku, aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku di kerahnya dan mengambil ponselku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, dia kemudian menyebutkan namanya. "Baiklah, tunggu di sini jangan kemanapun. Satu lagi, dimana ruang pribadinya?" tanyaku.

"Di lantai paling atas sendiri, di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu dengan hiasan paling mewah" katanya, aku kemudian pergi. Kali ini seperti biasanya aku menebas setiap orang yang menyerangku dan membiarkan mereka yang tidak melawanku.

"Tangguh juga kau bisa masuk ke lantai ini, apa kau sudah siap untuk memberikan penyerahan dirimu kepada McClavier-san?" tanya salah seorang di sana dengan beberapa tindikan. Kelihatannya ini adalah anggota yang paling berkuasa, dengan kata lain, tangan kanan McClavier-san.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas dari atasanku untuk menangkap McClavier-san." kataku. Aku juga melihat beberapa anak buah Len sudah datang.

"Sama juga denganku, dengan berdirinya aku disini aku melaksanakan tugasku, yaitu menjauhka semua yang mengganggunya." Katanya, kelihatannya ini akan menarik.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan tugas kita sebaik yang kita bisa? Apalagi sedikit bertaruh mungkin?" tanyaku sambil merileks-kan badanku.

"Bagus juga gadis kecil. memang apa yang kau pertaruhkan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh sesuatu yang sama? Nyawa kita. Yang kalah, akan mati. Bagaimana simpel kan?" tanyaku sambil menggosok Wakizashi milikku.

"Setuju! Jadi kau akan menggunakan senjata apa? Dari kelihatannya kau bukan gadis biasa? Sebuah pasukan khusus?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menggunakan Wakizashi milikku ini. Dan kau benar, aku dari pasukan khusus, lalu kau akan menggunakan apa?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan Wakizashi milikku ini, dia kemudian menyisihkan pedangku dari hadapannya dengan pistolnya perlahan.

"Aku akan menggunakan pistol kesayanganku ini, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, melawan pistol dengan pedang merupakan keahlianku.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita mulai!" kataku sambil mundur mengambil ancang-ancang. Suasana di sekitar kami menjadi tegang. Dia memakai FN FNP-25, semoga saja aku masih bisa mengarahkan Wakizashi-ku dengan tepat.

Akhirnya aku berlari ke arahnya dengan mengarahkan pedangku ke belakang, dia mulai menembak, FN FNP-25 memiliki 14-16 peluru, aku harus bisa membunuhnya ketika dia me- _reload_ senjatanya. Aku dengan lihai mengelaknya, walaupun dia belum me- _reload_ senjatanya, aku harus bisa menorehkan luka di tubuhnya.

Bila aku terus memperhatikannya, maka aku akan tahu dimana senjata kedua miliknya di letakkan, aturan tak tertulisku adalah jangan menganggap remeh lawan, sebagai pembunuh profesional, dia pasti akan memiliki rencana cadangan dan juga senjata cadangan, aku harus mengantisipasi semua serangan dari hal yang 'di cadangkan'-nya nanti.

Akhirnya ada celah aku langsung menorehkan luka di dadanya, dia semakin beringas menyerangku. Ini adalah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati kami.

Aku terus berusaha menghindari arahan pistolnya sambil terus menghitung peluru yang telah di muntahkan oleh pistolnya, kemungkinan dia akan me- _reload_ ketika belum hitungan ke 14 atau 16 sangatlah mungkin, jadi aku menghitung sambil terus memperhatikan.

Akhirnya dia menggerakkan tangannya menuju belakang bajunya ketika hitungan ke-10, aku langsung menghentakkan pistol dari tangannya dan melemparkannya menjauh. Kini dia tidak bersenjata, tanpa membiarkan kesempatan ini, aku menorehkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya, sudah 6 sabetan di badannya hingga aku merasakan sebuah peluru menorehkan luka di lenganku, dia telah memegang sebuah pistol berjenis SIG P250, senjata yang cepat dengan muntahan peluru hingga 17 peluru! Aku lupa menebas sabuk senjatanya, tunggu dulu, hiasan negi itu! Itu pistolku!

"Kenapa? Familier dengan senjta ini? Aku mengambilnya dari tasmu, ternyata selain pistol ini kau juga memiliki dua buah senjata rupanya, ternyata kau tidak bisa dianggap remeh gadis kecil, hanya kau yang baru bisa menorehkan luka sebanyak ini kepadaku." katanya sambil menjilati pistolku, tidak! Pistol kesayanganku!

Aku langsung menebas lehernya! Sial! Kurang dalam! Tetapi darah mulai merembes disana. Kemudian darah itu keluar dalam bentuk semburan.

"Lain kali kalau bertarung, jangan pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu dari lawanmu!" kataku, akhirnya orang itu ambruk dengan darahnya membasahi lantai juga bajuku, tidak! Kaito akan histeris kalau aku kembali dalam keadaan berdarah seperti ini, aku kemudian melihat jam, sudah jam 12 malam! Kaito akan sangat marah kepadaku!

Kalau begitu ayo segera selesaikan pertarungan ini! Tetapi ketika aku mau mengambil pistolku, orang itu sudah tidak ada! Pistolku di bawa juga! Sial! Tetapi dia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari sabuk pistolku, hiasan gantungan Negi. Aku menyimpannya, siapa tahu akan berguna. Ada sidik jari di sana, ini akan berguna mengingat Simmons si nyawa seribu tidak pernah terindetifikasi sidik jarinya, dengan ini aku bisa memperbaharui database di kepolisian! Aku baru ingat sesuatu.

Aku langsung mendobrak pintu itu, aku tidak memperdulikan lenganku yang terluka.

"Jhonn McClavier! Kau di tahan atas tuduhan pemerkosaan dan penculikan kelas tinggi!" kataku sambil menunjukkan tanda polisiku. Kemudian semua perempuan disana berlari ke belakangku dengan berteriak selamatkan kami. "Kalian diam lah! Pakai pakaian kalian, bantuan sudah datang, urusanku dengan laki-laki ini." Kataku. Mereka langsung mengambil pakaian mereka dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau menangkapku? Kau harus melewati bodyguard ku dulu! Simmons! Simmons!" teriaknya memanggil seseorang, aku hanya tertawa. Aku tahu Simmons adalah orang yang berurusan denganku tadi. Aku kemudian teringat, dia adalah pembunuh kelas kakap, benar juga, dia padahal sudah aku tebas lehernya tetapi masih bisa melarikan diri. Dia di kenal sebagai si nyawa seribu.

"Memangnya darah siapa yang kau lihat ini hah?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk bajuku yang basah oleh darah, aku kemudian mengotak-atik ponsel pintarku untuk memanggil bala bantuan untuk menangkapnya. Tetapi dia kemudian memukulku dengan vas disana, pandanganku mulai kabur, aku sungguh lengah, seperti Simmons tadi, aku pun jatuh terduduk. Pandanganku mengabur.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku gadis kecil!" katanya sambil berlari keluar. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejarnya, akhirnya aku terpaksa memukul terngkuknya dengan sarung Wakizashi-ku, akhirnya dia tumbang. Kelihatannya aku akan tumbang juga. Aku langsung terduduk dan memegangi kepalaku, ternyata berdarah. Aku mendengar sirine polisi diluar, kelihatannya bala bantuan lain sudah datang. Aku bernafas tersengal-sengal kecapaian.

"Miku!" panggil seseorang, aku kemudian melihat ke arah suara itu, Kaito? Huh! Ironis sekali. "Kenala dengan kepalamu?" katanya sambil melepas jaketnya dan menekannya di dahiku.

"Kejatuhan vas." kataku simpel.

"Kau mengalahkan seluruh kelompok dan tumbang karena kejatuhan vas? Lihatlah semua darah ini!" katanya sambil melihat ke arah bajuku. Aku kemudian merogoh sakuku dan mengarahkannya kepada Kaito.

"Di sini ada sidik jari Simmons si nyawa seribu. Kau bisa menyerahkannya kepada Kamui-Kaichou, selama ini dia belum teridentifikasi kan sidik jarinya?" kataku, Kaito hanya membungkusnya dengan sapu tangan dan menggendongku.

"Kalian, segera bawa laki-laki ini, besok akan jadi sidang yang besar" kata Kaito.

"Ka-Kaichou-sama! Aku tidak perlu di gendong." Kataku.

"Tempat lukamu itu akan mempengaruhi keseimbanganmu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Apalagi kau harus menulis laporan. Aku tidak mau kau terjatuh pingsan karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berjalan." Katanya sambil menggendongku menuruni tangga. Akhirnya, aku hanya menurutinya.

Aku di dudukkan di ambulans dan luka-lukaku di rawat, luka di tubuhku hanya ada di lenganku dan di kepalaku saja, tetapi luka di kepalaku sungguh tidak membantuku selama menulis laporan. Aku terus berusaha menulis setiap kejadaian yang aku alami dari aku di sekap hingga memukul tengkuk Jhonn McClavier. Tetapi ketika aku sudah berakhir menulis laporan, kepalaku sudah sangat mengantuk, ini sudah jam 3 pagi, aku tidak tidur semalaman.

-skip time-

Aku terbangun di sebuah kamar, dimana ini? Bajuku bahkan sudah berganti menjadi baju bersih, kemudian ada yang masuk ke kamarku.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar ya? Aku akan memberitahu Kaichou-sama!" kata Gumi.

"Gumi! Tunggu sebentar, dimana aku?" tanyaku.

"Ini kamarmu, lebih tepatnya di kamar asrama di Tokyo" kata Gumi, kepalaku sedikit sakit. "Jangan di paksakan unuk masuk dulu sekarang. Ini perintah dari Kaichou-sama dan Kamui-Kaichou. Kau menyergap markas sebesar itu seorang diri, jadinya hari ini kau di perintahkan untuk beristirahat." Kata Gumi sambil mengotak-atik ponselku. Aku hanya memegangi kepalaku yang sudah ada perbannya.

.

.

TBC

Hnya! Udah kelar dimana pertarungan hidup dan mati Miku! Juga kasus pertama Miku di Tokyo juga. Sebenarnya sih penjabarannya lebih banyak, tetapi aku kasihan nanti lelah membacanya, hehehe.. sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

Balasan review:

 **Imelda yolanda :** Terima kasih udah bilang chapter yang sebelumnya bagus, dan soal action figure pisang itu, aku nyebayangin itu loh ikon-nya TV Tokyo yang biasanya habis sampai di logonya, langsung ngebentuk angka 7.


	5. Chapter 5 - the Past

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : OC, Typo

.

.

.

Chapter 5

The Past

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah, sekarang ini pelatihan? Lagipula, kalau aku belum selesai mengetes anak itu bisa merepotkan nantinya, dia tidak akan mendapatkan pelatihan yang cukup." Kataku sambil berdiri.

"Kalau soal itu, dia sudah di latih oleh _Kaichou_ -sama, _Kaichou_ -sama yang mengamil alih tugasmu sebagai pengetesnya." Kata Gumi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengawasi mereka." Kataku sambil mengenakan tudung jaketku dan terakhir mengenakan topeng kelinci itu. lalu ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Gumi? Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"A-aku sungguh tidak tega! Kau menjadi kelinci percobaan yang kejam itu! Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja! Lagipula tanpa kau memakai topeng seperti ini, kau masih bebas berkeliaran dengan menunjukkan kepada laki-laki brengsek itu kau sudah berubah, kau sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi! Kau sudah memiliki _Kaichou_ -sama! Biar _Kaichou_ -sama yang membalaskan dendammu kepada laki-laki brengsek itu! Kau jangan memakai topeng lagi!" Kata Gumi sambil menangis. Aku juga membalas memeluknya.

"Keputusan yang sudah ada di tangan para penasihat itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Pilihannya adalah terus melakukan ini selama satu tahun ini." Kataku, dia semakin keras menangisnya.

Akhirnya kami turun dari lantai 4 tempatku tinggal semenara dan menuju markas kepolisian Tokyo.

Aku langsung menanyakan dimana _Kaichou_ -sama dan langsung menuju ruangan tembak, bukankah aku sudah mengetesnya tes tembak dan dia gagal? Tes tidak bisa diulang!

" _Kaichou_ -sama!" Panggilku, kedua orang yang tadinya bersitegang mulai melihatku, dan Kaito langsung menghampiriku.

"Bukankah aku suruh kau untuk beristirahat saja, Zatsune-san!?" Katanya sedikit marah dengan kehadiranku di sini.

"Aku sudah baikan _Kaichou_ -sama, lagipula yang paling parah di sini adalah Miku Hatsune-san." Kataku menyebut diriku sendiri. "Kau seharusnya tidak berdekatan denganku _Kaichou_ -sama, nanti dia cemburu, sudah cukup laki-laki brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya." Kataku sambil menatap Nao-kun. Kelihatannya Kaito mengerti maksud ucapanku.

"Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Lumayan mendingan, kepalanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, sebentar lagi dia juga sembuh." Kataku.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kalian berkata kalau Miku Hatsune adalah pacar Kaito- _Kaichou_?" Tanya Nao-kun sedikit terperangah. Dia terlihat tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula dia sudah menjadi kekasihku, orangtua Miku juga sudah setuju kok!" Kata Kaito, aku hanya memutar mata, dia bahkan belum bertemu kedua orangtuaku untuk mengatakan hal ini. Yang orangtuaku tahu, Kaito memang mempunyai rasa kepadaku karena dengan kurang ajarnya dia men-invite Blueberry inboxer milik Kaa-san dan meminta kabar tentangku, untung saja Tou-san mengerti dan malah membiarkannya. Kalau tidak rusak sudah keluargaku gara-gara _Kaichou_ yang tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sudah aku duga, dia itu masih lemah tidak mungkin dia menyergap sendiri, pasti kau bantu kan Miku Zatsune- _Kaichou_? Lagipula katanya kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri bukan?" Kata Nao-kun merendahkanku, aku merasakan kepalaku sakit lagi. Apakah dia tidak bisa belajar selama disini? Sebegitu keras kepalakah dia. Aduh, kepalaku.

"Asal kau tahu Nao-san, kau gagal di tesmu yang ke 8! Dari sini kita bisa simpulkan kalau kau tidak bisa masuk ke divisi 2, ataupun divisi tak terlihat." Kata Kaito sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau tesnya sudah dimulai!" Katanya frustasi.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan kepadamu." Kataku sambil menatap Nao-kun datar. "Rasa percaya akan anggota kelompokmu akan sangat di butuhkan ketika kau menjalankan misi berkelompok, kebanyakan misi memang memerlukan kerja tim, rasa kepercayaan sungguh di perlukan disini. Hanya dengan memandang masa lalu _adikku_ kau mengatakan kalau dia itu lemah? Asal kau tahu saja, dia bisa menjadi seorang ketua divisi tak terlihat kalau dia mau, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi anggota biasa karena dia sungguh menikmati pembunuhan daripada harus mengurus administrasi dan tetek bengek untuk menjadi seorang ketua. Kau tahu, hatinya sudah mati karena kau bunuh, kau memang berbakat dalam membunuh, tetapi membunuh perasaan orang lain, kau hanya berbakat untuk menyakiti, tidak membunuh! Kau belum tahu rasanya menjadi adikku itu saat dia tahu.. dia tahu.." Aku sudah tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku, kalau aku teruskan aku akan menangis lagi.

"Miku, biar dari sini aku yang meneruskan." Kata Kaito, aku beruntung ada Kaito di sini, kalau tidak aku akan kehilangan kendaliku.

"Silahkan _Kaichou_ -sama." Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana raut mukanya mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku juga menenangkan perasaanku, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanku di hadapan orang ini.

"Kau tahu, aku berada di sana ketika dia melakukan pembunuhan pertamanya, dia di sidang karena itu dan akan di penjara. Tetapi aku mengusulkan kepada hakim untuk merekrutnya disini, dimana kemampuannya sungguh di butuhkan, kau tahu berapa waktu yang di butuhkan untuk membunuh secara langsung menghabisi nyawanya, hanya 5 detik, dan jangan kau kita itu adalah banyak serangan, kalau dia melakukan banyak serangan kita yang akan kerepotan, karena jenazahnya tidak akan bisa di identifikasi lagi kecuali rekam gigi dan tes DNA. Sekarang emosinya sudah terkontrol dengan baik, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menolakmu ketika melihat data dirimu, tetapi Miku-chan yang mengingatkanku untuk bertindak profesional. Baiklah sesuai kesepakatanmu dengan Zatsune-san, kau akan menerima divisi 1 atau pulang ke mama mu, aku juga tidak ingin Miku-chan yang sekarang kembali seperti dulu!" Kata Kaito tegas, bisa tegas juga dia.

"Baiklah _Kaichou_ -sama, aku akan kembali mengurusi latihan, dan tolong yang ini kau tangani saja, dia kemarin hendak menyogok _adikku_ tersayang agar dia berbicara kepadaku untuk menerimanya di divisi 2, entah dengan apa." Kataku sambil pergi dari ruangan tembak itu, aku kemudian merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan di belakangku. Ketika aku membuka pintu aku teringat sesuatu. " _Kaichou_ -sama, ingat, Profesionalitas, atau aku bilangkan kepada _Imouto_ -ku tersayang." Ancamku, padahal akulah orang yang dimaksudkan dalam omonganku tadi. Aku kemudian menuju tempat latihan divisi tak terlihat.

Saatnya berlatih. Kini aku melatih anak-anak yang tergabung dalam divisi 3 atau divisi tak terlihat, karena jumlahnya relatif kecil. Maka tempat latihannya di jadikan satu.

Tentu saja aku tidak mentolelir segala sesuatu, setiap ada hal yang tidak beres aku memperingatkannya agar tidak melakukannya lagi, demi kemajuan divisi tak terlihat.

-skip time-

Akhirnya jam makan siang aku melepaskan topengku dan membilas rambutku, aku kemudian menuju tempat memanah, aku tidak nafsu makan rasanya mengingat menu hari ini kare lidah, aku tidak menyukai daging bagian dalam.

"Miku-chan! Disini kau rupanya, bagaimana kepalamu?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Sudah baikan kok _Kaichou_ -sama!" Kataku sambil kembali ke sikapku yang biasanya.

"Kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan tadi." Katanya sambil sedikit berbisik.

"Habisnya, dia sungguh menyebalkan." Kataku.

"Ada waktu sebentar? Kita belum mengobrol banyak sejak kemarin." Katanya sambil menempelkan dahinya kepadaku. Untungnya tempat memanah sekarang ini sepi. Tetapi masih ada orang berlalu lalang.

"Maaf _Kaichou_ -sama, aku masih ada latihan memanah, aku masih sedikit payah soal memanah." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu.." Katanya sambil mengarahkan bibirnya di telingaku. "nanti malam mari kita bicara di kamarmu." Katanya, mukaku langsung memanas, dia akan melakukan apa memangnya di kamarku.

"Ka- _Kaichou_ -sama, di kamarku ada Rin-chan! Lagipula i-itu terlalu.." Kataku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Terlalu apa? Ayolah Miku-chan, aku ini pacarmu, soal si jeruk itu dia bisa pindah dulu dengan si maniak pisang di kamarku." Katanya, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian menepuk kepalaku lembut. "Gadis pintar, baiklah, aku ada rapat dengan samurai maniak terong, jaga dirimu." Katanya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengangkat busurku dan mengarahkan anak panah ke arah target. "Ah iya, Miku-chan, lebih baik kau waspada dengan anak baru itu, kelihatannya dia tidak terima aku memacarimu." Katanya, aku kemudian tertawa.

"Kau ini aneh _Kaichou_ -sama, anak seperti dia tidak akan peduli apapun dariku, dia sudah memiliki penggantinya bukan?" Kataku sambil melepaskan anak panah itu dan menancap ke target, sialnya, tinggal 5 cm lagi ke titik pusat.

Kemudian waktu istirahat selesai dan aku mendengar sebuah pengumuman.

" _Miku Hatsune segera melapor ke tempat pelatihan pembunuhan dengan senjata. Diulangi lagi, kepada Miku Hatsune segera melapot ke tempat pelatihan pembunuhan dengan senjata, terima kasih_." Kelihatannya Rin-chan yang mengumumkannya.

Saatnya Miku Hatsune bertugas ya? Aku menyimpan topeng dan cat rambut semprot itu di tasku dan segera menuju lantai 3, tempat pelatihannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Ini adalah Miku Hatsune. Dia adalah spesialisasi pembunuhan tanpa suara menggunakan senjata tajam." Kenal Len-kun kepadaku.

"Len-kun, aku tidak sesunyi itu, para korban akan berteriak walaupun Cuma sebentar." Kataku merendah. Kelihatannya Len-kun tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Mari kita latih ekspresi kalian, tidak menunukkan keinginan saat akan membunuh sangat di perlukan kalau kalian ingin langsung menyerang musuhmu di hadapan musuhmu. Dan Hatsune-san akan memperhatikan ekspresi kalian semua. _Hajimemashou_." Kata Len-kun sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Aku tidak paham penggila pembunuhan ini bagaimana bisa mendapatkan Rin-chan yang pendiam dan bahkan imut.

"Senyumanmu kurang tulus. Jalanmu kurang santai. Jangan terlalu tegang. Jangan terlalu berat nafasnya!" Kataku sambil mengomentari mereka. Kemudian ada yang mengajak bicara kepadaku.

"Kepala Hatsune- _Senpai_ kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang kelihatannya lebih muda dariku satu tahun. Aku kemudian memegang perban di kepalaku.

"Ah ini? Aku semalam telah menghabisi seluruh anggota Jhonn McClavier." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?! _Sughoi_.! Apakah _Senpai_ seorang diri seperti yang di omongkan para _Senpai_?" tanya yang lainnya.

"I-iya, baiklah, saatnya kembali ke pelatihan." Kataku, yang lainnya langsung menyayangkan hal ini.

"Kami ingin mendengar cerita kenapa _Senpai_ memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh?" Kata yang lainnya, semuanya langsung menggerumbul kepadaku.

"Len-kun, kenapa kau juga ingin ikut mendengarkan?! Bukankah kau sudah tahu ceritanya!" Kataku sambil menunjuk Len-kun yang dengan muka tidak bersalah bergabung di antara gerombolan junior itu.

"Si eskrim berjalan dan Rinny tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku! Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa di cabang Osaka!" Kata Len-kun sambil menjambak rambutnya.

" _Souka, Wakatta_. Anggap ini sebagai pelajaran yah? Dan para laki-laki sekalian, kalian harus berubah setelah mendengar kisahku!" Kataku sambil menunjuk para laki-laki, semua perempuan di sana kemudian tertawa mengejek kepada yang laki-laki. Kini posisi semuanya duduk melingkariku, sedangkan aku duduk di kursi di sana, seperti seorang pendongeng yang akan menceritakan dongeng kepada anak-anak TK. "Baiklah, kalian tahu Hatsune _Zaibatsu_?" Tanyaku, semuanya lagsung mengangguk. "Aku adalah pewarisnya." Kataku sambil membuat telunjuk dan jari tengahku menadi huruf V dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Semuanya terbelalak. "Iya, aku adalah anak dari Hatsune _Zaibatsu_. Kalian terkejutkan? Kalian tahu, semua kekayaan itu tidak ada harganya di sekolahku." Semuanya langsung terkesiap tidak percaya.

"Benar kah?!" Kata semua anak tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar, mereka memanggilku si buruk rupa. Tetapi, walaupun si buruk rupa pun mempunyai orang yang di sukai bukan? Saat itu, aku menyukai seseorang di sekolahku. Aku pun juga mempunyai sahabat dan berteman dengannya, kehidupan normal bukan? Tetapi sahabatku ini merasakan kalau dia ini kesepian dan selalu merasa di hina, aku sebagai sahabatnya, atau hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu, pun selalu menyemangatinya, dan hasilnya, dia memiliki lebih dari satu pacar!" Semuanya langsung kaget. "Iya, itu benar, aku pun juga semakin akrab dengan orang yang aku sukai. Aku mulai mencoba beberapa produk perawatan kecantikan untuk mempercantik wajahku agar dia tidak malu bersanding denganku. Sahabatku itu pun mendukungku dan sering menjadi perantara antara aku dan orang yang aku sukai. Dan berhasil! Aku menjadi pacarnya! Atau itu yang aku pikirkan, lagi. Kami melewati semuanya dengan senang hati, tanpa beban, kami bertiga. Tetapi saat aku dengannya sudah hampir 1 tahun menjalin hubungan, dia memutuskan aku karena dia di marahi ibunya. Kalian percaya itu?" Tanyaku, semuanya hanya menganguk.

"Aku pun begitu, tetapi itu salah! Salah besar! Akhirnya setelah itu aku berusaha untuk tetap bersamanya karena dia berjanji akan berpacaran denganku ketika dia sudah lulus sekolah, tetapi aku tetap saja depresi, dengan rasa depresi itu, aku tidak sengaja merubah wajahku semakin tampak bruuk rupa. Kemudian ada yang berkata kalau dia sedang pergi dengan sahabatku, aku pun penasaran dan akhirnya mengikuti mereka, tahu apa yang aku lihat selanjutnya? Aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah aku duga sebelumnya, sebuah hotel di daerah yang sangat terpencil, kemudian aku ikut memasukinya. Tetapi melihatnya masuk hotel dengan tangannya yang merangkul mesra sahabatku, dan juga sahabatku sungguh bermanja dengannya. Itu membuatku hancur, sehancur-hancurnya perasaanku, selama ini dia mengabaikanku karena sahabatku?" Aku kemudian melihat beberapa anak mulai menangis. "Yang selanutnya lebih membuatku hancur lagi hingga aku tidak ingin hidup lagi. Aku bertanya kepada _Front desk_ disana. Dan apa katanya? Mereka sudah menjadi langganan disana!" Kini aku tidak menangis menceritakannya, karena sudah satu tahun berlalu, dan juga aku sudah bersama dengan Kaito, dan dia sudah memiliki penggantiku.

"Hingga akhirnya aku langsung lari menangis dan aku berakhir di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui, karena letaknya di pinggiran kota, tetapi aku sudah mulai linglung, dan akhirnya ada sekelompok _Yakuza_ yang menggangguku, perasaanku saat itu sangat kacau dan sangat marah, aku ingin melampiaskan amarah ini ekpada siapapun! Akhirnya aku mengambil botol minuman keras di dekatku dan aku melakukan pembunuhan pertamaku, tetapi anehnya aku tertawa! Tertawa seakan puas membayangkan kalau di hadapanku itu adalah dua sejoli itu. Di sana aku bertemu Kaito Shion yang sudah terlebih hadulu memasuki lembaga ini, dan misi pertamanya telah aku selesaikan, dia kemudian mengajakku bergabung dengannya, kukira ini bakal sulit, tetapi dengan amarahku yang seperti tiu, itu semakin mudah bagiku, mengingat di sini juga tidak ada anak dari sekolahku. Akhirnya aku memilih unuk menumpahkan rasaku menjadi pembunuh, semua orang yang aku tangani, mayatnya tidak dapat di kenali lagi! Akhirnya setelah satu tahun aku disini, aku semakin terkendali dan aku semakin profesional." Kataku. Aku bisa leluasa bercerita disini karena pacar anak itu yang baru dan Nao-kun tidak ada di sini.

"Kasihan sekali Hatsune- _Senpai_!" Kata salah seorang menangis.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi laki-laki hina sepertinya!" Kata seorang disana, senang rasanya mendengar hal itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau menjadi seperti sahabat Hatsune- _Senpai_ dulu, aku jadi ingin membunuhnya juga!" Kata yang lainnya.

"Siapa anak itu Hatsune-Senpai?" Tanya yang lainnya.

"Dia juga masuk di sini kok, dia masuk sebagai anggota junior seperti kalian." Kataku kepada mereka, dan mereka ber-oh ria.

"Tetapi, Hatsune- _Senpai_ , sekarang _Senpai_ menjadi orang yang paling kuat di divisi kedua ini. Dan sekarang mungkin _Senpai_ menjadi primadona dengan wajah imut itu. aku jadi kasihan sama dia yang lebih mementingkan sahabat anda dibandingkan anda. Apakah mungkin, yah hanya kemungkinan sih, orang itu akan kembali kepada anda?" Tanya salah seorang disana. Aku juga memikirkan hal itu dulu, tetapi aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Kalau soal itu, aku tidak tahu, tetapi bila dia ingin kembali kepadaku, dia tidak akan bisa, selain aku juga tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih baru." Kataku dengan riang, semua gadis di sana kemudian menatap dengan mata penuh binar kepadaku.

"Waahh! Apakah dia orang sini? Siapakah dia? Aku jadi penasaran nih!" Kata semua gadis mengerubungiku. Kemudian aku mendengar letupan pistol di arah belakang gerombolan itu. Aku kemudian melihatnya, apa dia tidak bisa ya masuk dengan cara yang normal?

"Kau ini apa-apaan _Kaichou_ -sama!" Marahku. Dia hanya menghampiriku dan menggosok kepalaku.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tadi tidak bisa memanggilmu karena riuhnya para gadis ini." Kata Kaito.

"Nah semuanya! Inilah kekasih baru Hatsune-san! Kaito- _Kaichou_!" kata Len-kun sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya menyamping ke arah kami, seperti mempersembahkan karyanya saja.

"Waaahh! Benarkah! Kalian sungguh cocok! Aku jadi Iri deh!" Kata semua orang disana.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam." Kata Kaito sambil melihat jam tangannya, begitu juga denganku. Memang benar! Sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam.

Kami kemudian menuju kantin utnuk mengambil makan malam, aku dan beberapa murid senior makan bersama. Kami juga sedikit bercanda ketika Makan. Tetapi kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Dari Kaa-san? Aku kemudian undur diri dulu dan menuju tempat yang sepi.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ ada apa Kaa-san?" tanyaku.

" _Bisakah kau pulang dulu? Ayahmu sudah mengijinkan kepada atasanmu, dan kau bisa pulang selama dua hari, akan ada pelayan yang akan kami kenalkan, dia juga memiliki anak seumuran denganmu, adikmu juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku dan ayahmu sudah ada di rumah. Tiket pesawatnya sudah aku kirimkan ke ponselmu."_ Kata Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san sudah pulang dari Rusia?" Tanyaku terkejut.

" _Iya, tadi pagi kami baru tiba. Ayo cepat menuju bandara."_ Kata Kaa-san. Aku langsung berlari menju depan dengan sebelumnya pamitan dulu kepada semuanya. Sedangkan Kaito bersihkeras ikut denganku, akhirnya Kamui- _Kaichou_ yang menahan Kaito di Tokyo. Terima kasih Kamui- _Kaichou_.

Ketika di luar, aku melihat gadis yang mengejekku kemarin, gadis yang sekarang bersama Nao-kun. Kira-kira dia mau kemana ya? Bukankah sekarang masih ada kegiatan di markas? Aku kemudian mendapatkan taksi dan segera menuju bandara. Tiket itu menuju Osaka International Airport. Aku harus bergegas, pesawatnya akan mengudara 1 jam lagi! Aku masih harus membelikan oleh-oleh kepada Mikuo, adikku.

Setelah sampai aku terkejut karena gadis itu juga turun di bandara! Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikan dan segera menuju toko souvenir, miniatur Tokyo Tower akan menyenangkannya. Setelah aku menunjukkan ponselku yang berisikan tiket yang ada di kelas eksekutif bisnis. Kaa-san selalu berlebihan. Tiket biasa akan sangat cukup bagiku.

Aku langsung masuk dan menuju ruangan khusus yang tertera di tiketku di pesawat itu. aku langsung duduk di sana dan segera memasang sabuk pengaman, karena pesawat sudah akan lepas landas. Aku langsung bernafas lega ketika pesawat sudah mengudara.

"Ah, kau pasti Miku Hatsune, anak dari pendiri Hatsune _Zaibatsu_?" Kata seseorang di sebelahku.

"Ah, benar, anda siapa ya?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Akasaki Rokuro. Aku dari _Quinn_ Catering. Kalau anda ada acara besar, anda bisa menggunakan jasa caterin milik saya. Ini kartu nama saya. Anda bisa langsung menyebutkan kapan acara, tempat, dan anda ingin masakan apa saja. Semua menu bisa aku sediakan." Katanya, aku menerima kartu itu dan menyimpannya. Hal seperti ini sangat normal di kelas seperti ini.

Sesampainya di Osaka, aku langsung memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta untuk mengantarkannya ke rumahku. Sesampainya di rumahku, aku langsung di dandani bak putri kerajaan oleh para _Maid_ di rumahku. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi kalau ada _Maid_ atau pekerja lainnya yang masuk bekerja di kediaman Hatsune, kami sekeluarga dan semua _Maid_ akan menyambutnya, di saat itu pun posisi pekerjaan akan di sebutkan oleh Tou-san.

"Astaga! Miku! Kepalamu kenapa?!" Kata Kaa-san bingung melihat perban di kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"Hanya terbentur kok Kaa-san." Kataku. "Mikuo.." Panggilku, hingga muncul adikku yang berbeda 7 tahun denganku, dia memperlihatkan muka tidak suka, kemudian aku memeluknya kangen.

"Nee-san! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Kata Mikuo, akhirnya aku melepaskannya.

"Mana Kaito? Kenapa dia tidak kau ajak juga?" Kata Tou-san.

"Dia sudah menjadi ketua inti kedua, jadi dia tidak boleh meninggalkan pertemuannya." Kataku.

"Nih Mikuo, untuk melengkapi koleksi miniatur Tokyo milikmu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan miniatur itu, dia berteriak kegirangan hingga meloncat-loncat dan menaruhnya di tempat Tokyo Tower tempatnya berada. Kami kemudian duduk di sebuah singgasana disana, Tou-san selalu berlebihan.

Para _Maid_ baru itu pun memasuki aula. Apa? Apa tidak salah yang aku lihat? Dia adalah anak yang bersama Nao-kun? Gadis itu terkejut juga melihatku duduk di sini.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Hatsune! Tugasmu akan ada dua, kau bisa menjadi Maid khusus untuk Miku, dan juga apartemen Miku! Bagaimana Miku?" Tanya Tou-san. Aku sedikit terkejut, perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak enak! "Perkenalkan, siapa namamu." Perintah Tou-san.

"Baik, namaku Hara Kitsune* dan dia anakku.." Kata wanita paruh baya itu kemudian di potong oleh gadis berambu pink itu.

"Uni! Panggil saja aku Uni." Katanya.

"Begini Tou-san. Untuk mengurus apartemenku, bukankah aku sudah memiliki 5 orang?! Itu sudah cuku. Lagipula aku tidak mau memperkerjakan orang yang tidak aku kenal selama 5 tahun!" Kataku. Okaa-san menatap tajam kepadaku. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan keputusanku itu. Aku kemudian menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah! Tetapi serahkan semua itu kepadaku! Penggajian, kapan saja dia bekerja di apartemenku. Dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kamarku di sini ataupun apartemenku. Aku yang menggaji dia ketika dia mengerjkana dua hal itu! Lainnya, Tou-san yang menggaji dan mengatur. Dua area itu sepenuhnya kewenanganku!" Kataku sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana Miku!" Panggil Kaa-san.

"Ke kamarku. Aku masih mengalami jetlag." Bohongku, Tokyo ke Osaka tidak mungkin mengalami Jetlag. Aku terus berjalan menuju kamarku dan menguncinya, aku kemudian menjatuhkan diriku di kasur. Aku kemudian menatap kearah lemari tempat boneka dari Nao-kun bersandar. "Apa kau puas sudah membuatku melawan kepada kedua orangtuaku? Apa kau puas membuatku sedih terus meneru? Apa kau puas membuatku sengsara hingga detik ini? Tetapi aku beruntung. Setidaknya, sekarang aku tidak terlalu sakit melihatmu. Aku sudah memiliki cintaku yang baru, Kaito, aku merasa kasihan kepadamu juga." Kataku. Kemudian komputerku menyala dan memperlihatkan permintaan untuk VideoCall. Aku kemudian menghampiri komputerku dan meng-klik-nya.

Komputer milikku sudah aku setting untuk terus terhubung dengan internet dengan 1 akun, selama tidak aku gunakan, komputer ini otomatis akan mati. Tetapi ketika ada sebuah pemberitahuan masuk, maka komputer otomatis menyala walaupun tidak aku nyalakan, di apartemen pun seperti ini, ini adalah program milik Rin-chan yang membuat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku juga memiliki apartemen, karena aku memakainya ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis bersama dengan Mikuo.

" _Miku-san! Miku-chan!"_ Teriak semua orang yang ada di sana. Aku sampai menutup telinga.

"Astaga, kalian ini!" Kataku. Kemudian mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi sehingga aku harus pulang sementara. Setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua terkejut. Tak terkecuali Kaito.

" _Jadi gadis yang kau temui malam itu, gadis yang menjelek-jelekanmu ternyata menjadi anak pembantumu? Dunia semakin sesak ya bagimu Miku_." Kata Kaito. Aku hanya mengangguk sedih.

" _Gadis itu unik, dia tidak ingin di panggil selain Uni. Tetapi, kami mendapatkan ijin hanya hari ini saja, besok siang dia harus kembali."_ Kata Rin-chan.

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya sih ibunya tidak akan berbuat jahat, malah akan sangat baik. Tetapi tidak dengan anaknya. Aku tidak tahu anak itu menurun kepada siapa." Kataku sambil memeluk lutut di kursi di hadapan komputerku.

" _Kurasa dari ayahnya. Aku juga memegang data-data semua anak baru. Baru saja di bagikan tadi sih sebenarnya. Setiap ketua senior harus memilikinya. Akan aku kirimkan milikmu besok. Karena ini sudah malam. Dari datanya, ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya karena ayahnya menemukan wanita lain yang lebih kaya._ " Kat Rin-chan. Aku kemudian memikirkannya, dia menurun ayahnya rupanya, aku jadi kasihan sama ibunya.

" _Kalau kau ingin segera menyingkirkannya. Kurasa itu tidak akan lama._ " Timbal Kaito.

" _Kau meragukan analisis masa depanku_!" Kata Kaito. Dan memang benar, Kaito sangat akurat bila memperhitungkan masa depan, dia menggabungkan dari faktor apapun yang dia temui di lapangan dan juga dari omongan orang yang berbicara dengannya. Maka dari itu dia bisa menjadi ketua dengan jalan itu.

" _Kaito-Kaichou benar, Miku-chan, kita kan tidak bisa meragukan insting tajam dari ketua kita ini kan?_ " Kata Meiko-san. Aku juga menimangnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kepada _Kaichou_ -sama. Tetapi aku kasihan kepada ibunya. Aku hanya ingin anaknya saja yang sadar. Tetapi bagaimaa caranya? Memangnya dia di divisi apa sih?" Tanyaku.

" _Divisi 1 lebih tepatnya. Sebenarnya dia menargetkan untuk masuk ke divisi 3. Sepertinya dia mendapat bocoran tentang divisi 3 itu."_ Kata Rin-chan. Aku kemudian berfikir sejenak. Nao-kun! Dia juga memiliki saudara di kepolisian.

"Rin-chan. Nao-kun memiliki keluarga di kepolisian, tahukan kau siapa itu?" Tanyaku.

" _Ah, benar. Pamannya salah satu penasihat di organisasi ini!"_ Katanya. Hatiku kemudian mencelos.

" _Tenang saja Miku. Walaupun dia adalah penasihat di organisasi. Dia tidak akanmembicarakan soal rencana 05 ataupun rencana-rencana lainnya kepada siapapun. Setiap penasihat sudah di sumpah, terima kasih BakAniki yang memberitahuku_." Kata Kaito.

Pembicaraan berlanjut hingga satu persatu orang meninggalkan ruangan obrolan. Akhirnya semua selesai dan aku beranjak tidur.

-skip time-

Ketika bangun aku mulai mencium bau yang enak!

"Wah baunya enak!" Kataku sambil terbangun.

"Apakah saya membangunkan anda _Ojou-sama._ " Kata seseorang, ternyata Hara Kitsune. "Nyonya yang menyuruhku untuk mengirimnya walaupun anda belum bangun." Katanya.

"Apa anakmu sudah kembali ke Tokyo?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Iya tadi subuh dia kembali karena tiketnya subuh hari ini. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu." Katanya sambil pergi.

Setelah selesai, aku mendapatkan telepon dari Kaito.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Miku Hatsune disini, ada apa Kaito, kenapa pagi sekali?" Tanyaku.

" _Ah, Miku, bisakah kau ke gedung ****? Ku mohon secepatnya! Sebuah kelompok teroris hendak menyerbu disana! Aku sekarang sudah ada di bandara perjalanan kesana!"_ Kata Kaito. Aku langsung mandi secepat yang aku bisa dan menyabet kunci motorku. Aku pun menyiapkan beberapa senjata di tas milikku dan memasukkan semua Magazen yang sudah aku isi dan mulai menuju garasi. Aku pun memasang banyak sekali gun costum di badanku.

"Nee-san mau perang ya?" Canda Mikuo. "Aku sudah lihat beritanya di televisi." Kata Mikuo lagi dengan bermain mobil remote controlnya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai mobil saja?" tanya Tou-san.

"Terlalu lama! Dengan motor aku bisa mengambil jalan kecil!" Kataku. "Mikuo, minggirkan mobilmu, nanti aku lindas baru tahu rasa kau." Kataku. Aku tahu itu terlalu kasar, tetapi itu sudah biasa.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai juga di chapter 5, setelah ini semakin banyak sekali kasus yang bermunculan! Kali ini aku buat panjang agar tidak terlalu menghabiskan chapter di cerita masa lalu Miku, Mohon Review-nya ya.. Minnaa.. \\(^_^)/

A/N : Itu hanya nama imajinasiku, aku pun tidak tahu ibu Uni siapa. Hehehe..

Balasan review :

 **Imelda Yolanda :** Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah untuk mahamin karyaku, walaupun agak ribet, hehehe, mohon untuk terus membacanya ya?


	6. Chapter 6 - Penyerbuan Osaka

Girl With Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid Milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : OC, Typo.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Penyerbuan Osaka

Aku segera memacu sepedaku kencang menuju gedung yang di beritahukan, di Osaka, hanya gedung itu yang menjadi sasaran terorisme, gedung perbankan nasional cabang Osaka. Aku juga tidak lupa membawa topengku, siapa tahu disini adalah tugas Miku Zatsune.

Jalanan sudah macet seperti yang aku khawatirkan. Aku dengan gesit berjalan di antara para kendaraan itu hingga sampai di gedung yang di beritahu, aku menunjukkan pengenalku dan aku langsung menghambur disana, ternyata para Junior juga di turunkan di sini, jumlahnya banyak juga.

"Ah, Miku sudah datang! Kau segera ambil posisi di gedung sana, kau saat ini adalah sniper. Ini adalah senjatamu, senjata yang kau pakai, serahkan kepada si kepala jeruk itu. Dia lupa membawa persenjataan lagi." Kata Kaito kepadaku, aku hanya menatap kearah Len-kun, dia ini sudah berapa tahun tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan lupa di saat genting.

"Len-kun! Kalau seperti itu, kau bisa di gantikan orang untuk menjabat ketua utama divisi 2!" Kataku. Sedangkan Len-kun hanya tersenyum 3 jari. Aku langsung melemparkan semua senjata di _Gun Costum_ milikku kearahnya, dia kemudian menerimanya sambil memasukkan ke _gun costum_ miliknya. Aku kemudian menerima sebuah kopor berisi senjata yang akan aku pakai.

"Miku, kali ini yang bertugas _Miku_ - _Kaichou,_ Jadi ubah rambutmu sebelum para junior itu tahu." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk, setelah menerima koper itu, aku langsung berlari ke arah toilet di gedung itu, semuanya sudah di evakuasi dari gedung ini, kelihatannya ada sandra, aku langsung membuat rambutku hitam dengan kaleng cat rambut semprot itu. Aku langsung memakai topeng itu lagi dan akhirnya menaiki lift dari lantai 1 menuju lantai 5, sesuai rencana tadi.

Aku langsung membuka koper itu dan melihat, Accuracy International A S50 buatan Inggris, kurasa aku tahu mengapa mereka memakai ini, serangan ini membutuhkan kecepatan, aku langsung merangkainya dan memakai headset di sebelah telingaku dan mic kecil-nya mengarah ke mulutku. Aku kemudian mengarahkan laras-nya ke arah gedung itu, aku melihat beberapa orang bertopeng dari teropongnya, tinggal menunggu perintah dari Kaito.

"Miku di sini, sudah dalam posisi, siap menerima tugas, ganti." Kataku.

" _Miku-chan! Tugasmu bersama seorang anak baru, kita bersama 10 orang anak baru. Dan kurasa kau tidak terlalu terkejut siapa yang ada di sana, karena menurut pemetaan posisi, tempatmu itu paling strategis untuk meretas sinyal di gedung sebelahmu."_ Kata Kaito, siapa yang akan bersamaku? Toh aku sudah memakai topeng milikku dan kembali melihat ke arah gedung di sebelahku, ada 10 sandra terlihat disini.

"Zatsune- _Senpai_! Aku mohon kerja sama nya!" Kata seseorang di belakangku, aku pun menoleh, sialan! Kenapa harus Nao-kun? Sudahlah, toh dia tidak mungkin menggangguku. Aku langsung melihatnya menyiapkan laptop disana dan mengetikkan beberapa perintah.

" _Kaichou! Ada dua orang anggota kita termasuk dalam sandra!_ " Kata Meiko-san? Menurut rencana, sniper yang di siagakan ada 8 orang.

" _Siapa saja disana?! Dan dia sedang apa!"_ Tanya Kaito. Aku hanya ikut mendengarnya lewat benda yang menempel di telingaku sebelah kiri sekarang.

" _Uni, dan dia di sana bersama, astaga! Yuuma?_ " Kata Meiko, aku hanya tersenyum tipis di balik topengku, Nao-kun akan tahu, siapa sebenarnya Uni itu. Aku jadi teringat pembicaraanku dengan Kitsune-san kemarin.

- _Flashback-_

" _Maafkan aku karena bertanya hal ini kepada anda, tetapi ini soal Uni, apa dia sering mengajak laki-laki ke rumah anda?" Tanyaku kepada Kitsune-san._

" _Iya, ada banyak sekali laki-laki, tetapi yang paling sering ada dua." Kata Kitsune-san._

" _Memangnya siapa saja?" Tanyaku._

" _Kalau tidak salah, anak dari pendiri rumah sakit, Nao Ryota, dan satu lagi, kelihatannya dari salah satu pengusaha, aku hanya tahu nama depannya, kalau tidak salah. Yuuma._

- _End Flashback-_

" _Uni? Bukankah dia pacar Nao Ryota-san?"_ Tanya seseorang, kelihatannya dia dari Junior. Aku melirik Nao-kun yang sudah bergetar badannya.

"Mau melihat? Teropongku ini memiliki jarak yang sama dengan jarak teropong sniper yang aku pegang saat ini, aku melihat mereka dengan jelas." Tawarku, dia langsung merebutnya dengan kasar dariku. Aku melihat dari teropong milikku, dan Uni sedang bermanja ketakutan di sana.

" _Sudah! Jangan membicarakan masalah pribadi! Bukankah dia seharusnya kembali tadi pagi?!"_ Kata Kaito sedikit marah.

" _Kaichou_ -sama, aku sarankan anda juga tidak terlalu terbawa suasana, jangan terlalu marah, marah akan membutakan matamu." Kataku tenang dengan Nao-kun yang badannya gemetaran di sampingku, aku langsung mengambil laptopnya.

"Ma-mau apa _Senpai_?" Tanya Nao-kun seperti robot dengan menaruh kembali teropongku di tas milikku.

"Sudahlah, kau kesana saja, biar aku yang mengoprasikan ini, anggota divisi 3 tidak boleh kau remehkan kemampuannya, aku akan menginformasikan kepada yang lainnya, aku yang menggerapkan laptopmu! Dengan keadaan seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa berfikir jernih." Kataku sambil mengetikkan beberapa perintah di sana dan satu persatu kotak di sana mulai menangkap gambaran CCTV gedung sebelah, aku kemudian mengetikkan lagi beberapa perintah, kini hanya CCTV yang mengawasi para teroris itu yang beraksi.

"Zatsune kepada _Kaichou_ , Zatsune kepada _Kaichou_ , masuk." Kataku.

" _Kaito di sini, ada apa Miku_?" Tanya Kaito.

"Apa tuntutan mereka, apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan? Kenapa mereka membajak gedung keuangan?" Tanyaku.

" _Soal itu, Len sedang berdiskusi dengan salah satu terorisme itu, kalau sudah selesai, kita akan mengetahuinya, Hei, Nao! Laporkan situasi disana!_ " Perintah Kaito. Nao-kun dengan sedikit memaksakan pergerakannya mulai melihat ke arah layar laptop-nya yang sudah aku setting, dia memberikan kondisi dan arahan disana.

"Ada 5 di ruangan yang terlihat oleh sniper di sini, lokasi para teroris-nya akan aku kirimkan nanti kepadamu, kau bisa mengarahkan beberapa sniper kearahnya, senjata mereka tidak ada yang berjenis sniper.." Kata Nao-kun terus melihat ke arah laptopnya, aku kemudian penasaran akan bayangan di atas gedung itu, bedanya hanya satu lantai dariku.

"Sial!" Umpatku langsung menendang Nao-kun dari cendela, sebuah retakan terlihat di lantai.

" _Kaichou_! Mereka memiliki beberapa sniper juga!" Kataku sambil berteriak.

" _Nani! Semua sniper bersiaga! Bagi kalian yang di atas lantai 5! Segera lumpuhkan dulu para Sniper! Ulangi, lumpuhkan!_ " Kata Kaito memberikan instruksi, aku melihat menggunakan teropong sniper yang membidikku terjatuh. Aku kemudian melihat beberapa langkah kaki kemari, aku melihat beberapa bayangan kaki di bawah pintu, posisi kami sekarang di sebuah gudang, kalau mereka rekan kami, maka dia akan masuk langsung, mereka sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap. Aku meninggalkan senjataku tetap di cendela dan mengeluarkan kedua Wakizashi milikku, hanya ini yang tidak aku berikan kepada Len-kun.

"Nao-kun, bisakah kau kemasi dulu barang-barangmu, dan juga tolong kembali masukkan senata-ku ke kopernya dan tolong bawa. Bersiap untuk berlari." Kataku pelan, dia kemudian menggosok kepalanya furstasi dan menjalankan apa yang aku perintahkan. Dia langsung memanggul tasnya kembali. " _Kaichou_ , apakah proses negosiasi-nya masih lama?" Tanyaku.

" _Kelihatannya lama, ada apa Miku_?" Tanya Kaito.

"Itu hanya jebakan! Jebakan agar kita terus memantau lewat teropong kita, para sniper, cepat suruh Len-kun menanyakan apa mau-nya, para kawanannya yang lain menyergap kami di belakang. Rinny kau dengar aku?" Tanyaku.

" _Rinny di sini! Ada apa Mi-chan!_ " Kata Rin menyahut.

"Saluran sudah aku kirim kepadamu, teruskan pekerjaan Nao-kun, kelihatannya, dia tidak akan bisa beberapa saat ini. _Kaichou_ , apa perintahmu?" Kataku kepada Rin-chan.

" _Habisi, aku tidak menyangka mereka sangat banyak!_ ". Kata Kaito. " _Semua sniper! Siaga ke arah belakang kalian! Kemungkinan kalian akan di sergap oleh para bawahan teroris itu, perintahnya. Habisi, ulangi HABISI."_ Kelihatannya Kaito lumayan frustasi. " _Ayo Pisang! Jangan mengulur waktu!_ " Kata Kaito sambil berteriak.

" _Roger!"_ Kata Rinny, dan pintu akhirnya di dobrak dan aku melemparkan Wakizashi itu ke arah kepala salah satu orang disana.

"Lari Nao!" Teriakku aku kembali mencabut Wakizashi yang menancap disana dan menghajar orang disana. Mereka membawa AK 47. Sialan! Aku kalah senjata! Aku mulai meruntuki Len-kun yang lupa membawa senjata sehingga memakai senjataku. Tidak ada yang lain selain berlari kencang, aku berlari di ikuti Nao-kun di belakangku. "Nao, kau bawa senjata?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya Hackler & Koch Mark 23." Kata Nao-kun sambil mengeluarkannya dari sarungnya.

"Baiklah, pinjam sebentar." Kataku sambil mengambilnya dari Nao-kun. "Setelah ini, tidak ada yang mengikuti kita." Gumamku, aku langsung menembak tepat di dada mereka semua. Aku kemudian mendengar jeritan di alat komunikasi-ku. "Siapa yang tumbang!?" Tanyaku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mendengar perintah Kaito barusan.

" _Meiko-san! Dia tumbang! Posisinya akan di gantikan dan akan segera di kirim bantuan._ " Kata Rinny.

"Masalah disini beres, Ayo Nao-kun kita mencari posisi lagi." Kataku.

Akhirnya kami menemukan tempat untuk mengintai lagi, aku kemudian mendengar mereka menggerang.

"...Ne-sama.." Aku mendengarnya, apa Ne-sama?

"Hei! Katakan kepadaku siapa itu Ne-sama? Apa dia yang menyuruh kalian membajak gedung itu!" Kataku, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu.

"...Dak akan memberi tahu siapapun.. Ne-sama akan mengutukku.." Katanya sambil mengambil pistol di pinggangnya, aku pikir dia akan menembakku, tetapi moncongnya mengarah ke kepalanya?

"Hei! Kau masih hidup di sini! Kalau kau mau menjadi narasumber kami! Kami akan membersihkan namamu! Hei!" Kataku kepadanya.

"..ku hanya patuh.. Ne-sama.." Katanya terus mengarahkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya.

"Hei! Jangan bodoh! Kau juga akan mati! Hanya beritahu aku siapa yang menyuruhmu! Dia tidak akan sempat mengutukmu!" Teriakku kepada orang itu.

"...Akh.. i-iya.. Ne-sama! Aku akan mati, aku akan mati! Lepaskan leherku!" Kata orang itu sambil salah satu tangannya memegang lehernya.

"Hei, siapa yang mencekikmu? Siapa itu!" Teriakku, kepadanya, tetapi tetap saja, setelah orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya, pertanda dia tidak di cekik lagi, dia tersenyum kearahku.

"...Jiwa.. Raga.. Milikmu.. Ne-sama.." Katanya sambil menarik pelatuk itu dan darah keluar dari sisi kepalanya yang lain, orang itu sudah terbujur lemas.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Dasar kutu busuk! Mati saja kau! Kalau kau hanya ingin meninggalkan misteri seperti tadi lebih baik kau mati saja!" Teriakku frustasi sambil menendang laki-laki itu aku paling tidak suka dengan teka-teki. Rasanya, dekat sekali aku dengan jawaban itu, tetapi siapa dia? "Ayo Nao-kun, kita lanjutkan pengintaian." Kataku, Nao-kun sedari tadi diam saja. Aku kemudian merangkai kembali senjata itu dan mulai membidik.

" _Perintah sudah turun! Para Sniper yang tersisa, habisi para teroris yang ada di teropong kalian, lainnya, biar kami yang mengurusnya._ " Kata Kaito, kelihatannya, dia juga akan ikut turun dalam pembantaian itu. Aku langsung menembak orang-orang yang terlihat di teropongku dengan _critical hit_. Sudah selesai rangkaian ini rupanya.

"Nao-kun kuharap setelah ini kau mengerti betapa sakitnya Miku-chan." Kataku sambil bersandar, aku kehabisan nafas karena berlari tadi. Aku paling payah dalam hal berlari.

Aku kemudian melihat Nao-kun mengambil pisau dan mengarahkan ke pergelangan tangannya. Aku langsung mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan, aku langsung merebut pisau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku ingin mati!" Katanya, seketika aku langsung merasakan badanku bergetar, ketika dia melihatku terluka seperti itu, dia tidak memperdulikan aku. Sekarang Uni menyakitinya, dan dia ingin bunuh diri? Apa hanya aku yang menyukainya pada hubungan kami, tetapi, aku sudah melupakan perasaan itu, hanya ada perasaanku untuk Kaito, orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari menjadi mesin pembunuh, kemudian aku teringat pistol yang belum aku kembalikan itu, aku meraihnya dan tanpa sadar memasang peredamnya.

"Kau ingin mati hah?" Tanyaku, pikiranku tidak bekerja saat ini.

"Iya! Kau mau membunuhku? Bunuh saja aku! Aku begitu patah hati! Kenapa dia seperti itu? Padahal aku sudah mencintainya!" Katanya sambil menangis, sebenarnya itu adalah kata-kataku! tanpa banyak berbicara aku menembak lengan kiri-nya, dan kedua kakinya, dia menjerit kesakitan, aku pun sudah hilang rasa kasihanku kepadanya. Seharusnya aku membiarkannya terbunuh dalam sergapan itu, toh dia tidak kasihan melihatku terpuruk selama satu tahun terakhir ini. "Tidak! Tolong! Berhenti menembakiku!" Katanya meminta ampunan dariku, bayang-bayang dirinya yang begitu kejam kembali ke kepalaku. Aku pun mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya, dan menembakkannya dengan sengaja aku buat melest. Dulu aku inin dirinya seperti ini kepadaku! Aku ingin dia sedih karena merasa kehilanganku! Aku ingin dia menyayangiku. Tetapi semua sudah menjadi angin lalu.

"Sekarang sudah ada Kaito, sekarang sudah ada Kaito." Gumamku pelan. "Hei brengsek! Tegakkan kepalamu dan tatap aku!" Kataku, dia menangis menahan sakit di ketiga anggota geraknya. "Bukankah kau tadi memintaku untuk membunuhmu hah? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran hanya karena aku menembakmu di ketiga anggota gerakmu? Tenang saja, aku tidak menyerang otot vital. Apa kau berubah pikiran? Jawab aku!" Bentakku sambil menyentuhkan pistol itu ke dahinya. Dia terduduk sementara aku berdiri di hadapannya. Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang aku lalui demi melupakanmu! Kau tidak tahu kalau kau membunuhku secara perlahan dengan perbuatanmu dan menghilang selama satu tahun!

"I-iya, aku paham! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Katanya sambil bersujud di hadapanku, aku hanya menatapnya sambil terus menodongkan senjata itu ke kepalanya. "Biarkan aku hidup _Senpai_!" Katanya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur dengan kau masih hidup, kau akan di beri kesempatan lebih baik." Kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepadaku! "Dan matamu akan terbuka." Terbuka dengan semua yang kau lakukan kepadaku! "Kau akan menyadari begitu pentingnya orang yang menyayangimu!" Kataku memberikan penekanan kepada kalimat terakhir. "Aku akan memanggilkan paramedis, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kehabisan darah." Kataku. Kau masih berhutang banyak kepadaku, aku pun tidak menyangkut pautkan dengan diriku yang asli, aku ingin melihatnya lebih menderita lagi.

Setelah menjelaskan kejadiannya kepada petugas medis. Aku ada satu lagi yang menunggu, pengadilan ku.

Aku pun kembali teringat, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini.

Saat itu yang aku pikirkan adalah bertahan hidup, ingin membunuh, dan ingin mati. Dan tanpa sadar itu membuatku sangat bertalenta seperti saat ini, sebenarnya bukan itu mau ku, tetapi semua 3 keinginan yang saling bertentangan itu selalu ada di setiap misi, akhirnya aku pun menjadi seperti ini. Walaupun, aku masih payah dalam berlari.

"Sidang huh?" Aku pun penasaran sidang seperti apa yang akan menungguku setelah misi ini selesai. Aku sedikit tersenyum, rasanya menyenangkan menembaknya seperti tadi, aku ingin menyemburkan semua yang mengganjal di hatiku saat itu, tetapi aku di hadapannya adalah Miku Zatsune, ketua kelompok yang menganggap Miku Hatsune adalah adikku. Ini adalah sidangku ke 10 selama 1 tahun ini. Aku terlalu banyak melanggar, juga terlalu berbakat untuk di lepaskan.

Akhirnya setelah melaporkan semua yang aku dengar itu, aku langsung mengembalikan senjataku ke truck senjata disana dan berkendara menjauh dari sana, sekarang tujuanku satu. Kepolisian pusat Osaka.

-skip time-

"Baiklah, rapat dimulai. Menurut kesaksian Len-kun, para anggota disana tidak mau membicarakan tujuan mereka untuk menjarah gedung itu?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya, mereka bahkan mengulur-ulur waktu dengan berbalik menanyakanku dengan keluargaku, aku mencoba kembali ke awal pembicaraan tetapi selalu mereka dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kata Len-kun.

"Aku dengar menurut kesaksian Miku, dia mendengar salah seorang yang menyergapnya mengatakan soal Ne-sama? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Gumi-chan.

"Iya, itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi, lagipula ada gelagat aneh ketika orang yang aku interogasi itu sebelum menembak kepalanya sendiri." Kataku sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Miku?" Tanya Kaito. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dia terus mengatakan tidak mau mengatakan sebenarnya karena takut di kutuk dengan Ne-sama, tetapi dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya seperti tercekik di lehernya, padahal aku melihat tidak ada tali, ataupun pakaian dari laki-laki itu yang membuat dia tercekik, akhirnya setelah dia meminta maaf kepada Ne-sama tadi. Dia tidak merasa bisa bernafas lega lagi, tetapi kemudian mengampil pistol dan menembakkan di kepalanya." Jelasku.

"Bukankah itu aneh? Kalau dia takut di kutuk, bukankah berarti dia masih ingin hidup, karena itu dia tidak mau membocorkan siapa itu Ne-sama? Tetapi kenapa di saat terakhir dia malah bunuh diri?" Kata Rin.

"Kau benar Rin, kalau kita ada di dunia para arwah, kutukannya tidak akan bisa mengenainya, jadi dia tidak akan takut akan kutukan karena sudah akan bunuh diri. Jadi jawabannya, hanya satu, kita harus menyelidiki siapa itu Ne-sama! Dan apakah dia pengguna sihir hitam sehingga bisa menghantui orang lain." Kata Kaito.

"Kau tahu Kaito, mata orang yang aku ajak berunding, mereka terlihat sungguh aneh, seperti pandangannya begitu menerawang." Kata Len-kun.

"Jadi kemungkinan besar, semua ini di rancang oleh Ne-sama itu." Kata Meiko yang telah di obati. Ternyata dia tidak berteriak karena penyerbuan, dia lebih kaget ada tikus di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kita tidak menyelesaikannya, kasus ini akan masuk x-file's" Kata Kaito.

"Kasusnya saja baru terjadi sekarang." Kata Gumi kepada Kaito.

"Tidak, sudah 3 kali aku dan Miku nememui kasus ini, dan memang urusan penjarahan gedung dan lain sebagainya, mata mereka seperti terhipnotis, saat aku dan Miku masuk lewat saluran udara, kami melihatnya, dan sepertimu Len, mereka yang sedang bernegosiasi di putar-putarkan perkataannya. Jadi mereka akan langsung selesai menjarah ketika kami masih sibuk bernegosiasi." Kata Kaito-kun, aku hanya menganguk, benar juga, dulu juga seperti ini, kenapa kami bisa lupa.

"Anehnya Kaito-kun. Aku merasa aku lah yang bernegosiasi saat itu." Kata Len-kun. "Sama seperti ini."

"Sama denganku, aku merasa yang meretas mereka seperti saat ini." Kata Rin-chan.

"Sebuah kejadian yang sama di ulang-ulang, bahkan kita di buat lupa ketika mengalaminya. Begitu kasusnya selesai, kita akan teringat kembali." Kata Meiko-san.

"Kita tidak berhadapan dengan manusia." Kata Kaito akhirnya. "Ini benar-benar x-file's." Kata Kaito lagi. "Baiklah, kita akan lakukan hal terbaik untuk mendapatkan informasi!"

Rapat pun selesai, aku segera ke ruangan sidang tanpa di ketahui siapapun.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu dimana?" Tanya hakim disana.

"Aku menembak, 3 tembakan ke arah kawan misi ku, bahkan dia adalah Junior disini." Kataku tegas. Tidak ada Kaito maupun anak itu yang akan menghambat jalannya pengadilan.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, kau seharusnya lebih profesional dalam bekerja Miku Hatsun, kau seharusnya mengabaikan perasaanmu di sini, memangnya apa yang kalian pertengkarkan?" Tanya Hakim disana. Aku hanya berdiri di sana sambil melipat tanganku ke belakang.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, dia yang meminta mati kepadaku, tetapi aku telah menyadarkannya, kalau hidupnya jauh lebih berarti, setidaknya aku tidak melukai otot vital-nya." Kataku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa saudara Nao Ryota menginginkan anda membunuhnya?" Tanya Hakim. Aku pun menjelaskannya sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Baiklah, karena sang korban sendiri yang meminta, sebagai hukuman, Miku Hatsune kartu anggotanya akan di sita sampai 1 minggu, kau tidak akan bisa kemari, entah dalam bentuk Zatsune-san atau Hatsune-san, kau juga akan di kenakan denda untuk membiayai rumah sakit Nao Ryota. Sidang di bubakan!" Kata Hakim itu, aku langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju bagian penyitaan dan menyerahkan kartu anggotaku dan menuju ATM disana, uangku lebih dari cukup untuk mengobatinya, bahkan mengirimnya ke pskiater kalau dia merasa trauma. Aku pun menanyakan dimana dia di rawat dan langsung menuju rumah sakit dan meminta administratif dari para perawat disana dan kemudian membayarkan nominalnya. Kemudian ada yang memanggilku.

"Miku-chan? Itu kau kan?" Tanya seseorang. Aku kemudan melihatnya, ibu Nao-kun? Ah, iya, ini kan rumah sakit miliknya.

"Tante, lama tidak jumpa." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot membayarnya, ini kan rumah sakit ku sendiri." Kata Naeki-san.

"Tidak bisa Naeki-san, itu adalah hasil sidang, aku tidak boleh melanggar hukumannya. Tolong sampaikan ke Nao-kun, sebaiknya dia memikirkan masak-masak, jangan bunuh diri di setiap kondisi." Kataku, Naeki-san terlihat terkejut.

"Apa jadi Nao bunuh diri lagi?" Tanyanya. "Baguslah kalau tembakan-tembakan itu menyadarkannya, memangnya dia patah hati dengan siapa?" Tanya Naeki-san.

"Uni." Kataku sambil pergi, aku melihat ibunya terlihat syok.

"Miku-chan? Apa kau tidak ingin menjenguk?" Panggil Naeki-san yang melihatku pergi.

"Tidak usah, aku orang yang menembaknya, kurasa aku tidak pantas untuk menjenguknya." Kataku. kelihatannya Uni dan Yuuma akan di introgasi habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Naeki-san.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Baiklah! Aku akan pergi dulu, daaahh, Naeki-Baa-san!" Kataku sambil menuju parkitan dan langsung memacu motorku cepat, tujuanku sekarang adalah Kyoto. Mungkin sedikit doa penghapus dosa mungkin. Tapi, kuil apa yang akan aku kunjungi? Haahh! Terserah lah, kalau aku mood kesana ya aku kesana.

-skip time-

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di kuil Byodo-in. Lumayanlah mungkin aku bisa merenung di danau-nya.

Setelah selesai berdoa dan memasukkan persembahan, aku langsung menuju danau dan duduk di tepiannya.

"Anak muda, sepertinya kau ada masalah?" Tanya seseorang, aku pun mendongak, seorang biksu? Dia terlihat sangat tua.

"Ah, bapak biksu, tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin termenung." Kataku.

"Panggil saja aku Ryozaburo." Katanya. "Kau bisa sedikit bercerita kepadaku, masalah apa yang kau alami." Katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Akhirnya aku ingin bercerita.

"Ryozaburo-san, apakah aku salah memenuhi permintaan orang lain?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, malah itu adalah perbuatan terpuji, memangnya dia meminta apa?" Tanya Ryozaburo-san.

"Dia ingin mati." Kataku singkat.

"Astaga! Jadi kau telah membunuhnya?" Katanya terkejut. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Lebih tepatnya aku menyadarkannya, tetapi tetap saja, aku menembak lengan kirinya dan kedua kakinya, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu." Kataku sambil menopangkan gadu di lipatan tanganku yang aku taruh di atas lututku yang aku tekuk. "Setelah dibawa ke dalam ambulans, enah mengapa aku senang! Senang akhirnya aku dapat membalaskan dendamku! Tetapi, aku menyesal telah melukainya." Kataku. Aku kemudian terus menceritakan semuanya, dari masa lalu hingga sekarang, dia sedikit tercengang dengan ceritaku.

"Yah, mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau menghindari anak yang telah mencampakkanmu itu. Dan terus bersama dengan anak yang membantumu hingga detik ini, anak yang telah mencampakkanmu itu suatu saat akan mengerti bila dia melihat kebenaran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri." Katanya.

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran soal apa memang?" Tanyaku, kemudian kakek itu hilang. "Eh, Ryozaburo-ji? Biksu?" Panggilku. Tetapi tidak ada orang, dan bahkan tidak ada jejak di rumput! Astaga! Apakah aku berbicara dengan hantu? Aku pun pulang meningat hari ini sudah semakin sore. Aku pun mengirim pesan kepada Kaa-san agar dia tidak kelabakan mencariku, aku akan pulang ke apartemenku.

Aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan perlahan sambil sesekali mengusap mataku yang basah karena air mata yang tumpah karena tadi bercerita tentang masa lalu ku, yang membuatku menangis adalah beratnya kehidupan yang aku jalani. Tetapi aku tidak boleh putus asa dan terus hidup.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sana dan ajaibnya, pintunya terbuka! Aku pun masuk dengan Wakizashi di tangan. Dan ketika ada orang yang melintas dari arah dapur, aku langsung menerjangnya.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau kemari!?" Kataku sambil menguncinya di lantai.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaaiii.. Clara balik lagi nih dengan Fanfic yang bikin orang gregeten karena romance-nya dikit! Kyahahaha.. (dibunuh readers, di chapter ini malah enggak ada). Hahaha, bercanda, Chapter depan, ada kencannya Miku ma Kaito nih, Rin dan Len langsung ikut nongol.. ups.. bocor deh.. hehehe.. (emang niat mbocorin). Dan siapa yang menyusup ke apartemen Miku ya? Apakah kawanan terong di iris-iris (Teroris) yang menjadi lawan Miku tadi? Siapakah Ne-sama yang di maksud para terong di iris-iris itu? Kenapa orang itu bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang segitu banyaknya?

Gakupo : Terong kesayanganku jangan kau samain ma para jahanam itu! (sambil mulai narik katana dari sarungnya)

Clara : Iya, iya, ampun Gakupo-sama...! Maaf, aku bercandanya berlebihaaann!

Gakupo : Peranku tidak ada.. (T_T)

Clara : Kamu kan memang aku taruh di karakter sampingan.. baiklah, kita tunggu saja! Apakah Gakupo akan muncul di chapter berikutnya? Menurut Readers gimana nih? Di munculin atau tidak?

Gakupo : Baiklah, kita lihat di chapter berikutnya, apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi author enggak berpengalaman! (langsung pergi)

Clara : Ya udah, sambil makan terong penyet dengan sambel yang pedas banget (lihat Gakupo udah ngilang jadi aman ngeluarin tuh makanan legend). Mari kita balas para readers budiman yang sudah menempuh jarak ratusan centimeter untuk menyematkan Review di fanfic ini.

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Imelda Yolanda :** Terima kasih udah selalu ngebaca fanfic miskin romance ini, chapter ini memang sengaja tidak aku adain romance-nya supaya di chapter selanjutnya, Imelda-san bisa dengan puas romance-nya! (enggak janji sih bisa muasin apa gak).. (Maunya apa sih..). Pokoknya, tunggu saja yah Imelda-san, Clara pasti berusaha buat nyenengin nafsu akan romance kok (di bunuh) Jadi di tunggu ya, dan mohon terus review nya, Terima kasih.

 **Kebab nyamnyam :** Namanya enak tuh.. (hehehe, bercanda, maklum, biasanya nulis sambil nyemil, kali ini karena para pahlawan sudah di tawan oleh teroris dan tinggal Pak Pattimura seorang, jadi belom bisa nyemil dulu(malah curcol)). Bener gak sih namanya yang aku tulis? Maaf klo salah, di chapter depan bakalan banyak scene KaiMi.. terima kasih udah jadiin pelengkap hidup.. (T_T) Clara terharu nih, dan mohon terus baca, Clara senang dapat masukan. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7 - Kencan ganda

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, humor garing.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Kencan ganda

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau kemari!" kataku sambil menguncinya di lantai.

"Mi-Miku, ini aku, Kaito!" Katanya sambil membalikkan badannya yang membuatku terjadi di lantai, dia langsung mengambil posisi diatasku.

"Kaito? Maafkan aku habisnya aku kira kau orang lain." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau lupa ya mengambil kunci apartemenmu?" Katanya, aku kembali mengingat kembali, benar juga kunci apartemenku ketinggalan di asramaku. "Rin-chan yang memberinya kepadaku. Kau membuatku cemas, sehabis rapat itu kau langsung menghilang, aku kira kau di bawa oleh para teroris yang berhasil kabur. Tetapi, kata Hakim Cody, kau telah menyelesaikan sidangmu, dan katanya kau juga telah ke rumah sakit untuk membayar denda, tetapi kau tidak ada di rumah, aku kelabakan mencarimu." Katanya sambil menggosok mukaku lembut. "Akhirnya setelah ibumu memberitahu pesan darimu, aku langsung menunggu di sini, kau habis kemana hah? Dan apa yang membuatmu sangat lama?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"A-aku dari kuil, disana aku mengalami kejadian aneh." Kataku, dia langsung bangkit dari atasku, menutup pintu kamar apartemenku dan menggiringku menuju kursi disana.

"Ak akan membuatkan jus _Negi_ kesukaanmu." Katanya sambil ke dapur.

"Aku mandi dulu yah?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk. Aku pun mandi secepat yang aku bisa, aku pun baru sadar kalau bajuku ternyata terdapat cipratan darahnya Nao-kun.

"Miku?" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamar mandiku.

"Ya, ada apa, Kaito?" Tanyaku sambil mematikan kran _Shower_ untuk mendengar suara Kaito lebih jelas.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Kenapa kau mengambil sebuah hukuman padahal bukan kau yang melakukannya? Kenapa Miku?" Tanyanya.

" _Gomenasai_ , lagipula itu memang salahku, kalau aku berniat mengabulkan permohonannya, aku akan langsung menembak kepalanya saat itu juga. Tetapi aku adalah ketua, sebagai ketua yang baik aku harus menyadarkannya, dan caraku salah, aku telah membuatnya lumpuh selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan aku bersyukur hanya itu hukumanku, padahal saat itu aku masih dikuasai emosi, maafkan aku masih belum bisa seperti yang kau inginkan, Kaito." Kataku.

"Aku paham perasaanmu Miku, kalau aku di posisimu di saat itu, mungkin aku akan langsung memenggal kepalanya, kau sungguh hebat karena bisa melakukannya tanpa membunuhnya. Dan dia memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu." Kata Kaito tetap membelaku hinga saat ini.

"Semua perkataannya saat itu kembali membuka lukaku, Kaito, maafkan aku kalau aku terkesan memihaknya." Kataku.

" _Daijobu_ , aku paham kok, lagipula tidak ada niatan dalam dirimu untuk kembali kepadanya, hubunganmu dengannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ketua dan anggota, _Senpai_ dan _Kouhai_." Katanya, aku pun langsung memakai handuk dan berlari memeluknya, aku kembali menangis.

" _Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"_ Kataku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Dia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan memelukku juga.

" _Daijobu_ , aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Katanya, di saat seperti ini, kalau saja pasanganku sekarang tidak memiliki 'kekuatan' khusus, maka aku akan di putuskannya saat ini, padahal aku baru saja bertemu malaikatku. "Nee.. Miku, kalau kau tidak segera memakai baju, kita bisa _flu_ loh." Kata Kaito, aku kemudian tersadar kalau aku hanya mengenakan handuk tadi, aku melihat wajah Kaito sudah memerah berat, bahkan dari sudut hindungnya sudah ada sedikit cairan merah, tidak terasa aku langsung mengangkat tanganku dan menamparnya, tidak keras sih.

"Da-dasar, _hentai!_ Bakaito _Hentai!_ " Teriakku kepadanya, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan segera memakai bajuku.

"Apaan, sih, kau nya sendiri yang keluar dalam bentuk seperti itu." Kata Kaito sambil memegangi pipinya yang aku tampar.

-skip time-

(Mulai dari sini POV-nya kembali ke normal Pov atau sudut pandang orang ketiga)

Pagi harinya, gadis berambut tosca itu terbangun karena silau juga karena pertengkaran orang lain di rumahnya. Gadis itu terbangun kemudian mendapati kekasihnya sedang marah-marah di telepon.

"Dia tidak pantas untuk menerima hukumannya!.. Memangnya siapa yang meminta mati hah?.. Apa? Dia sudah menyerahkan kartu anggotanya di bagian penyitaan?.. Selama satu minggu? Terserahlah, pokoknya kalau ada tugas yang tidak bisa tuntas, jangan menyalahkannya!" Kata laki-laki bersurai samudra dengan kesal menekan keras layar _Touchsreen_ -nya.

"Sudahlah Kaito, toh hanya satu minggu, kasus besar apa yang akan terjadi dalam seminggu setelah penyerangan kuil itu?" Kata gadis itu sambil mengambil sepotong roti tawar di lemari makanannya.

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan kartu anggota-mu semudah itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin liburan, lagipula setelah kasus itu, kita di liburkan bukan? Tetapi aku masih ingin liburan panjang, dan satu minggu terasa cukup untukku." Kata gadis yang rambutnya di biarkan tergerai hingga hampir menyentuh mata kakinya.

"Kurasa satu hari 2 hari sudah cukup untuk liburannya." Kata Kaito sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari es milik sang gadis. "Kau tidak punya eskrim yah Miku?" Kata Kaito sambil sedikit murung.

"Stok terakhir di habiskan Mikuo-kun." Kata gadis itu cuek, dia masih kesal pagi harinya dia terbangunkan dengan suara keras pemuda di sebelahnya. Kaito kemudian meraih ponsel di sakunya.

"Kurasa tidak ada jalan lain lagi." Katanya sambil mengotak atik ponselnya lagi. "Hallo toko eskrim delivery?.. Yah, aku pesan 3 _bucket_.. Rasanya Pisang, Jeruk, dan Negi kalau ada _._. Alamatnya gedung *** kamar 905." Kata Kaito sambbil menekan tombol merah di ponselnya, dia sekarang berdiri bersanda di meja dapur dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak di gunakannya untuk memencet ponselnya di masukkan ke saku. Gadis itu merasa terpesona dengan posisi pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu banyak Kaito?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Rin dan Len akan datang sebentar lagi, jadi mereka akan mengajak kita ke Crypton Land. Jadinya aku menyetok untuk kedatangan mereka." Kata Kaito enteng.

"Ja-jadi kita akan kencan ganda nih?" Tanya gadis itu yang kemudian di jawab dengan anggukan pemuda itu. "Kaito, bukan kau kan yang mengundang mereka?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ha-habisnya, kita sudah lama tidak jalan bareng. Ketika aku tinggal kembali ke Tokyo, jangan nakal kepada orang lain!" Kata Kaito sambil menatap serius.

"Sejak kapan aku menadi wanita yang gampang tertarik rayuan laki-laki, dan suka merayu laki-laki lain seperti 'dia'." Kaito sungguh paham siapa yang gadis itu maksud. "Hanya karena pacarku saat itu lebih tampan dari pacarnya, dia kemudian seperti itu, kau juga bila bertemu dengannya, awas saja kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang sama seperti Nao-kun! Aku akan memisahkan tubuhmu dari kepalamu." Kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan pisau daging kearah leher Kaito.

"Tenang saja, aku pun bukanlah orang yang gampang tergoda oleh wanita, kau adalah cintaku satu-satunya, Miku." Kata Kaito merayu. Gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya. "Apakah kau tidak percaya?" Gadis itu kembali hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, aku percaya." Kata gadis itu sambil menghabiskan roti itu kemudian pemuda itu memegangi dagu gadis itu dan langsung memagut bibirnya, sudah lama Kaito ingin mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, tetapi selalu terhalang tugas semenjak Kaito di terima cintanya oleh Miku, gadis yang sekarang di ciumnya itu.

Bel kemudian terdengar pelan. Miku langsung melepas ciuman Kaito pelan dan segera membuka pintu.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun!" Kata Miku sambil memeluk orang yang mengunjungi apartemennya.

"Ohaiyo!" Kata Rin sambil balas memeluk Miku.

"Kalian datang lebih awal." Kata Kaito di belakang Miku.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk dulu, aku mandi dulu ya, untuk makhluk itu, dia sudah akan mandi eskrim." Kata Miku sambil menunjuk Kaito dengan ibu jari miliknya.

"Tidak aku sangka kau segila itu bro." Kata Len sambil menepuk bahu Kaito yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Enak saja! Itu untuk kalian tahu!" Kata Kaito sambil teriak-teriak malu. "La-lagipula aku ingin membagi kesukaanku a-agar kalian bisa ikut merasakan." Kata Kaito sambil menyatukan dua jari telunjuknya di bawah dagunya. Miku hanya menghela nafas. Sementara kedua sejoli itu menatap jijik perbuatan Kaito. Akhirnya Len tidak kuat dan meminjam kamar mandi Miku untuk muntah.

"Kaito, ikut aku." Kata Miku sambil menarik pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya di pertanyakan jenis kelaminnya ke arah beranda, Miku mencengkram kerahnya dan langsung memegangi bagian bawah bajunya, kemudian gadis itu 'menuangnya' ke arah teralis.

"Aaaaaa! Mi-Miku! I-itu Bahaya! AAAAAA! MIIKKUUU kenapa kau menuangku! I-Ini lantai 9 Miku!" Teriak Kaito histeris. Sedangkan Miku sudah tidak peduli.

"Apa-apaan _Tsundere_ tadi itu! Kau jadi kerasukan 'penghuni' sini hah!" Kata Miku terus mengarahkan kepala Kaito ke arah bawah. Aura kegelapan sudah ada di sekeliling Miku. Kaito makin merasa terancam nyawanya.

"AAAAAA! MIKU-CHAN! I-iya, _Gomenasai! Gomenasai!_ Kembalikan aku! Aku bisa mati sebelum tua nih!" Katanya sambil terus meronta. Tetapi Miku tetap memposisikan pemuda itu menuju ajalnya, Kaito mulai menyadari kalau tingkah konyolnya tadi membuat nyawanya terancam.

"Cara untuk menghilangkan 'ketempelan penghuni' adalah, menjatuhkan orang yang 'ketempelan' itu dari lantai 9!" Kata Miku tidak menghiraukan teriakan ketakutan Kaito. Kaito memiliki sedikit phobia terhadap ketinggian.

"Bukan hanya 'penghuninya' juga yang pergi! Nyawaku juga bisa keluar dari tubuhku! Miku!" Teriak Kaito Histeris. Akhirnya Miku langsung menarik Kaito lagi di balik perlindungan teralis itu. Dia langsung mengelus dadanya dan bernafas lega. "Sekali lagi kau 'ketempelan', kuharap kau selalu membawa parasutmu." Kata Miku sadis, sambil masuk. Kedua sejoli yang sedari tadi melihat prosesi 'penuangan' itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua pasangan baru itu.

-skip time-

"Maafkan aku Miku-Himee..." Kata Kaito, dia merasa nyawanya sudah melayang setelah Miku ajak menaiki wahana extreme. Kini mereka tengah menikmati kencan ganda mereka di Crypton Land.

"Ternyata ketua kita sungguh lemah dalam hal itu yah?" Komentar Len.

"Baiklah, setelah ini ayo kita naik itu!" Ajak Miku bersemangat sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana Roller Coaster. Semuanya mengangguk setuju kecuali Kaito yang mengibarkan bendera putih. " _Hora_! Jangan jadi penakut seperti itu Kaito, apa kau tega membuatku naik sendirian? Nanti aku meluk siapa kalau ketakutan? Wahana Roller Coaster itu sedikit memiliki rumah hantu loh di sepanjang trek-nya." Kata Miku manja kearah Kaito, melihat pacarnya yang imut itu manja kearahnya membuat Kaito langsung serasa bugar.

"Ternyata kau sudah ceria lagi ya? Fufufu. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau lebih bahagia dariku ini!" Kata seorang gadis di kegelapan melihat kedua sejoli itu. "Aku lah yang harus bahagia disini! Hidupku harus lebih sempurna darimu!" Kata gadis itu penuh benci. "Enak saja kau bermanja-manja lagi dengan pacar barumu, lihat saja, laki-laki itu akan menjadi milikku." Kata gadis itu sambil menatap penuh benci.

"Ma-maafkan aku ...Ne-sama!.. aku gagal dalam pembajakan gedung itu.. tolong ampuni aku!" Kata seseorang yang sedang di cekik perempuan itu.

"Baiklah, tugasmu adalah, culik anak itu!" Kata gadis itu.

(setelah menaiki wahana itu)

"Aku mati.." Kata Kaito sambil duduk di kafetaria disana, kemudian background-nya menjadi gelap dan dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, keluar 'nyawa' Kaito dari sana. Sementara Miku terlihat puas habis mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Sementara para gadis memesan makanan, Kaito dan Len menunggu di kursi.

" _Ara,_ Kaito kau masih untung hanya begitu, nyawamu tidak terlalu terancam. Kalau Rin, jangan tanya, dia akan memanggil road roaller kesayangannya." Kata Len sambil menenggak air putih yang di sediakan disana.

"Apalagi yang tadi itu, aku sedang tidak membawa parasut portable milikku, dia sudah main 'tuang' saja." Kata Kaito masih lemas. Selama wahana tadi, bukannya Miku yang menjerit ketakutan sambil memeluk Kaito, malah Kaito yang berteriak ketakutan karena wahananya lebih seram daripada kelihatannya, dia terus memeluk Miku, sementara gadis itu malah berteriak kesenangan.

"Tidak kusangka yah, ternyata _Kaichou_ kita takut dengan hal yang berbau ketinggian." Kata Len sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Len, selama di asrama nanti, SEMUA HAL YANG BERBAU PISANG AKAN DISITA KEPOLISIAN!" Kata Kaito mengeluarkan _Kaichou Power_ -nya.

"Huwaaaa, jangan marah begitu dong Kaito, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau libatkan pisang-pisang kesayanganku!" Kata Len memelas.

"KEDAI INI HARUS SAYA TUTUP!" Kata salah seorang, kelihatannya sudah terjadi keributan.

"Eh, rambut bak model shampo itu. Gakupo- _Kaichou_!" Kata Len menunjuk ke arah keributan itu.

"Kenapa harus di tutup!" Kata pemilik kedai itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah kedai khas masakan Indonesia, dan menu spesial mereka adalah Terong penyet.

"Tidak boleh memperdagangkan Nasu-chan!" Kata laki-laki model shampo yang biasanya lagunya kinclong dari dekat. Kaito dan Len menghampiri kerumunan dan kemudian menyadari keanehan ketua inti mereka itu.

"Nee.. Kaito, kenapa model shampo itu kesini?" Tanya Len kepada rekan seperjuangannya itu. Kaito kemudian menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Nii-san? Kenapa kau kesini, apa kau juga ingin menutup kedai itu?" Tanya Kaito kepada abangnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku pelanggan tetap di sini kok! Sambalnya! Pedas bangettt! Belum ada saus cabe yang menandinginya!" Kata laki-laki yang duduk santai disana sambil melihat menu-menu disana. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu menjabat sebagai salah satu penasihat CSP.

"Ah, Akaito-sama!" Kata Len sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Len-kun. Lagipula aku kesini menuruti orang yang memanggilku, dia ingin pacarnya yang iklan shampo itu di waraskan." Kata Akaito sambil tersenyum. "Ji-san! Tolong _Nasu_ penyet-nya level 4!" Kata Akaito tidak memperdulikan salah satu anak buahnya yang gila itu. Orang-orang disana mulai memasakkan pesanan Akaito.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya memesan makanan terkutuk itu hah!" Kata Gakupo sambil melihat ke arah suara itu. Kemudian dia membatu. "A-Akaito-sama!" Kata Gakupo terkejut.

"Oji-san, kalau kau di ganggu bintang iklan shampo ini lagi hubungi aku saja." Kata Akaito kepada pemilik kedai itu. Pemilik itu hanya tersenyum senang.

" _Mou_ , Gakkun! Kau ini sudah selesai mengamuknya? Kau itu sungguh memalukan." Kata salah seorang berambut pink lembut.

"Lu-Luka-san?! Kau sudah kembali dari misi ke Amerika?" Tanya Len.

" _Ohayou!_ Kaito-Kun, Len-kun, bagaiman Kaito-kun, sudah di terima oleh Miku ya?" Goda Luka Megurine, anak dari perusahaan pengalengan tuna terbesar itu.

"Sudah dong, Luka-san. Dia akhirnya menerimaku. Oh tidak!" Kata Kaito sambil berkeringat dingin. "Len, kita sudah membuat mereka menunggu!"

" _Shimatta!_ Ayo cepat!" Kata Len menarik tangan Kaito kembali ke meja mereka, untung saja para gadis belum kembali, mereka segera duduk.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa disana?" Tanya Miku kepada Kaito.

"Oh, hanya si samurai penggila terong yang melabrak kedai disana hanya karena menjual produk terong." Kata Kaito enteng. "Waaahh! _Snowman Ice Cream_! _Arigato_ Miku!" Kata Kaito melihat piring yang di sodorkan olehnya. "Bahkan _Milkshake_ -nya ada eskrim-nya! Miku kau paling mengerti aku!" Kata Kaito sambil memeluk gadisnya itu.

"Rinny, kau tidak membelikan kesukaanku?" Kata Len sedikit sedih.

"Tentunya sudah aku belikan _baka_ , nih, kalau tidak habis akan aku bunuh kau!" Kata Rin kepada Len.

"Rinny, _Sankyu_!" Kata Len melihat kue chiffon pisang itu.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya seseorang.

"Luka-san! Kau sudah kembali dari Amerika!" Kata Rin bersemangat.

"Tentu saja! Silahkan bergabung!" Kata Miku sambil duduk.

Mereka pun menikmati makan siang mereka dengan penuh riang, kecuali samurai cantik kita, dia masih marah akan kedai yang menjual _Nasu_ -chan. Dia menyukai terong lebih ke suka cinta, bukan suka memakannya.

-skip time-

"Huaaaahh! Aku lelah!" Kata Miku sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia sudah puas seharian menjajal semua wahana itu, karena tempatnya dekat dengan apartemen Miku, maka mereka berjalan kaki. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam sore ini.

"Baiklah Miku, kita akan berpisah disini." Kata Gakupo kepada Miku.

"Eeeehh, sudah mau kembali yah?" Kata Miku.

"Iya, Tiketnya sebentar lagi sih." Kata Rin.

"Ya sudah deh, hati-hati yah." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka berlima berhenti di pinggir jalan untuk mencari taksi untuk ke bandara. Miku berjalan sendirian.

"A-aku akan menyusul kalian, tunggu di bandara ya?" Kata Kaito sambil berlari menyusul Miku.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyusulku? Kau nanti akan telat loh." Kata Miku.

"Masih ada 1 jam lagi kok, aku tidak tega membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." Kata Kaito, Miku merasa bersalah.

"Padahal aku sudah mengerjaimu sangat parah tadi. Seharusnya kau membiarkanku pulang sendirian." Kata Miku, Kaito hanya menggosok kepala Miku pelan.

"Aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai rasa cintamu ke aku kok." Kata Kaito enteng. Miku merasa mukanya memerah. "Aku sudah paham dengan sikapmu memang jarang bisa menyatakan cinta secara langsung, aku paham kok." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih Kaito, hanya kau yang maklum dengan perlakuan sadisku." Kata Miku lagi, mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen. "Terima kasih Kaito, kau bisa kembali." Kata Miku.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kamarmu." Kata Kaito, Miku hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Miku. "Hati-hati selama di sini." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Miku, tetapi tangan di kepala Miku langsung mendorong muka Miku untuk bisa di cium Kaito. Kaito mengecup pelan bibir Miku.

"A-apa-apaan sih Kaito!" Kata Miku sambil mukanya memerah. Dia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, untungnya tidak ada orang.

"Ciuman sampai jumpa, hehehe, baiklah, hati-hati." Kata Kaito sambil berjalan menuju lift.

"Kau juga hati-hati Kaito. Awas kau berpaling!" Kata Miku sedikit mengancam, Kaito hanya melambaikan tangan tanda tidak akan. Miku masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mandi. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya yang berbentuk lingkaran. "Haaahh.. hari yang melelahkan." Kata Miku sambil mulai menutup matanya, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Miku pun memikirkan, besok enaknya kemana, Miku akhirnya pun memutuskan ke kuil Byodo-in, tempatnya mendapatkan penampakan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Clara kembali-desu! Gimana udah puas dengan Scene Roman-nya-desu? Sekarang siapa identitas gadis yang di panggil Ne-sama itu?

Kaito : "Kenapa kau buat aku jadi bencong hah! Lagipula apa itu namanya Tsundere. Bukankah kau juga tidak terlalu paham dengan 'dere-dere'?"

Clara : " _Gomenasai_ -desu, itu untuk menghibur penonton-desu."

Len : "Readers kalee.. (-_-)."

Gakupo : "Hidup hak asasi Terong! Hidup!" Gakupo membawa tanda dengan tulisan. 'stop exploitasi terong'.

Baiklah, terus RnR karya Clara ini ya-desu. Thanks for Review-desu.

 **Balasan review**.

 **Rinternett :** __Maaf kalau Clara udpate-nya lama-desu. Clara terkadang buntu-desu. Clara bakal usaha untuk update sebentar-desu. Terima kasih udah ninggalin review-desu. m(_)m


	8. Chapter 8 - Here's Come the Trouble's

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo,

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Here's Comes The Trouble's

 **Miku Pov**

Akhirnya pagi juga. Seperti rencanaku kemarin, aku pergi ke kuil Byodo-in. Aku membeli apartemen ini setahun yang lalu, jadi semua teman sekolahku tidak ada yang tahu. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku baru lulus dari SMA tempatku bersekolah bersama sahabatku itu dan Nao-kun, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku memang mengambil lompat kelas dan akhirnya berhasil menghadapi ujian nasional dengan gemilang dan lulus setahun lebih cepat. Akhirnya Tou-san memberiku hadiah apapun yang aku minta dan saat itu aku sangat ingin sendirian pun meminta apartemen, dan jadilah apartemen milikku ini.

Aku pun turun ke arah garasi dan mengendarai motorku. Sepeda motor milikku sungguh tidak lazim di pakai oleh wanita kebanyakan yang bermodel seperti _Scooter_ , sepedaku adalah sepeda balap yang memang di desain memiliki _Body_ yang besar dan mesin dengan kapasitas yang besar juga, warnanya hitam dengan sedikit aksen metalik. Aku pun berkendara ke arah Kyoto dan menuju Byodo-In, tentunya aku juga sudah memiliki surat ijin mengemudi. Tujuanku ke kuil itu adalah menanyakan biksu bernama Ryozaburo.

Sesampainya disana, aku pun memakirkan sepedaku dan mulai masuk ke kawasan kuil, disana aku bertemu banyak sekali biksu, aku harus bertanya kepada siapa? Aku pun memilih yang kelihatannya paling tua dari semua biksu di sana.

" _Sumimasen_ , _Konnichiwa_! Bolehkah aku berbicara kepada anda?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Ada apa anak muda seperti anda kemari?" Tanya orang yang aku ajak bicara itu.

"Ah, saya hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah biksu bernama Ryozaburo-san ada di sini?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Banyak sekali Ryozaburo di sini, itu seperti nama turun menurun, namaku pun Ryozaburo." Katanya, aku hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mulai menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang aku lihat kemarin.

" _Eettoo,_ dia sudah tua, berumur sekitar 90-an, telinganya sedikit menggelantung." Kataku sambil mencubit telingaku meniru gaya biksu yang kemarin berbicara kepadaku. "Dan dia mmakai kimono tebal berwarna merah dan keemasa, dia memakai tasbih sebesar bola pingpong berwarna coklat kehitaman, jalannya sedikit pincang di kaki kiri, suaranya sedikit serak tetapi sangat merdu." Kataku menjelaskan, mmang saat dia datang aku melihatnya berjalan, dia kemudian memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti telah bertemu Ryozaburo Kishimei!" Katanya kepadaku.

"Ah, mungkin dia, apa dia ada di sini?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng sedih.

"Dia adalah guruku, dia sudah meninggal terbunuh 15 tahun yang lalu." Katanya dengan sedih kepadaku. Aku pun sangat terkejut, jadi aku bertemu dengan arwah?! "Mari ikut aku, akan aku tunjukkan fotonya untuk mengecek apakah memang benar Ryozaburo Kishimei yang kau maksud." Kata biksu itu, aku pun ikut masuk ke dalam kantornya dan aku di berikan album yang sudah terbuka. Aku pun melihat sosok yang sama persis dengan orang yang kemarin aku temui di kuil ini.

"Ini dia orangnya!" Kataku terkejut sambil menunjuk foto disana. Dari kelihatannya foto ini berusia tua.

"Iya, dia adalah Ryozaburo Kishimei. Dia adalah pembaca doa paling bagus yang pernah dimiliki kuil ini, dia pernah menenangkan seorang anak dengan doa-doa yang dia lantunkan. Dia anak perempuan dari seorang pengusaha baru, dia sungguh menyukai anak ini, karena hidupnya sangat menarik, dia adalah biksu dengan kelebihan bisa melihat takdir seseorang, sayangnya, setelah menenangkan anak itu, dia mati di bunuh, mungkin memang arwahnya masih ada di sini untuk menjaga kuil ini, apalagi kasusnya di tutup karena tidak cukup bukti, pelakunya pun bebas, memang dimana kau menemukannya anak muda?" Tanya biksu itu. Aku pun teringat sesuatu, apa dia biksu yang pernah di ceritakan Kaa-san yang menggendongku saat aku berumur 3 tahun dan saat itu aku di gendongannya sungguh ketakutan menurut penuturan biksu itu dan menangis kencang?

"A-Aku bertemu dengannya di pinggiran danau." Kataku pelan.

"Di situlah mayatnya di temukan, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya biksu itu.

"Mi-Miku Hatsune." Kataku.

"Syukurlah, aku menemukanmu! Dia mengatakan kepadaku setelah menggendongmu, aku di suruh untuk menyampaikan hal ini. 'Sungguh menyedihkan bukan melihat seseorang dari wujud orang lain, dan orang lain menganggap wujudmu ini sangat tidak berguna? Tetapi saat wujud orang lain itu dan wujudmu bersatu, suatu keajaiban akan terjadi, kebenaran akan terungkap.' Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya kepadamu jujur aku tidak mengerti apa perkataannya itu. Sebelum akhirnya menghilang semalaman dan di temukan di danau, memang daerah danau kami tutup ketika malam." Kata biksu itu, kata-kata itu, adalah diriku yang sekarang! Dan iya, itu menyedihkan, dan kebenaran akan terungkap. Kebenaran soal apa memangnya? Ketika aku menanyakan hal itu, 'hantu' Ryozaburo-san sudah pergi.

"Bo-boleh aku memfoto gambar ini? Aku ingin menunjukkannya kepada ibuku dan ayahku, apakah benar dia yang di ceritakan ibuku." Kataku, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Foto saja, jika benar dia, maka memang arwahnya disini menunggumu untuk berkunjung, walaupun dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Memng dia bercerita apa saja kepadamu nak?" Tanyanya.

"Di-dia hanya menasehatiku untuk selalu menatap kedepan, bahkan setelah kesalahanku! A-aku tidak percaya dia sudah mati." Kataku. "Baiklah, saya pamit pulang dulu, terima kasih atas semuanya." Kataku sambil membungkuk. Dia hanya tersenyum.

-skip time-

"Iya benar Miku, biksu ini yang telah menenangkanmu, jadi dia sudah meninggal yah?" Tanya Kaa-san, aku hanya mengangguk, antara sedih dan bingung, kenapa banyak sekali terjadi kejadian supranatural di sekelilingku, mulai dari saat penyerbuan itu, hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kuil itu lagi? Kita memanjatkan doa untuknya?" Tanya Tou-san, aku pun kembali hanya mengangguk, aku sungguh pusing sekarang. Tou-san juga mengajak Mikuo-kun, adikku. Kami pun berangkat ke arah Kyoto menggunakan mobil yang di kemudikan oleh supir.

Sesampainya disana, kami menemui biksu yang tadi berbincang-bincang denganku dan dia mengantarkan kami menuju kuburan biksu itu, kami kemudian memanjatkan doa. Setelah selesai aku pun terperangah, di kejauhan itu. Aku melihat Ryozaburo-san tersenyum! Dia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya yang di kelilingi tasbih yang lebih kecil di depan dadanya dan menunduk kearahku sambil tersenyum. Tetapi ketika dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kepalanya seketika berlumuran darah di pelipis kirinya, dia menyiratkan makna penuh arti lewat ekspresinya.

"Miku-Nee, jangan bengong saja, ayo pulang! Aku ada _War_ nih dengan temanku! Dan aku butuh koneksi _Wi-Fi_ sekarang!" Kata Mikuo menarik tanganku, seketika Ryozaburo-san menghilang.

Sesampainya di rumah aku kembali mengambil motorku dan menuju kepolisian, di sini, aku selain anggota organisasi itu, aku juga adalah penyelidik di kepolisian, tetapi sangat jarang ada panggilan untukku karena aku fokus di CSP, aku meminta sebuah berkas pembunuhan biksu 15 tahun yang alu, tetapi tidak bisa, karena katanya itu sudah di luar yuridiksi kepolisian Osaka.

Benar juga, terbunuhnya di Kyoto, sial! Kalau aku ingin dengan leluasa meminta berkas pembunuhan di prefektur manapun, aku harus menunjukkan kartu identitasku sebagai anggota CSP, ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa aku minta tolong Rin-chan saja? Aku pun mulai menghubungi nomornya, aku hanya tidak terima orang yang begitu baik di bunuh begitu saja. Kemampuan menganalisaku cukup baik, hanya dengan melihat foto-foto dan dokumen kematiannya, aku akan paham. Aku harus terjun ke lapangan sendirian rupanya.

" _Moshi-moshi, ada apa Miku-chan_?" Syukurlah, dia mengangkatnya!

"Boleh aku minta tolong kepadamu Rin-chan?" Tanyaku.

" _Apa saja Miku-chan_." Katanya bersemangat.

"Bisakah kau mencarikan file pembunuhan seorang biksu kuil Byodo-in, kasusnya sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu." Kataku, kini aku berjalan menuju kafe di seberang kantor kepolisian.

" _Kalau kau mencampuri yurisdiksi lain, kau akan di pecat Miku-chan! Kecuali kau masih memegang kartu anggota CSP-mu!"_ Ingat Rin-chan sedikit histeris dengan permintaanku.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kau lupa siapa yang kau ajak bicara." Kataku, aku sudah duduk di bangku luar kafe itu. "Aku hanya akan mengumpulkan bukti dan menyimpulkan kasusnya, kalau kartu itu sudah kembali ke tanganku, tinggal beralasan kembali mengusut dan aku sudah banyak bukti, dan kasus itu akan aku kuak di pengadilan!" Kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan kesal.

" _Baiklah, akan aku cari Miku-chan, paling lambat kau menerima berkas-berkasnya besok pagi. Baiklah, masih ada murid yang akan aku ajar saat ini, mereka semua menanyakanmu, bagi orang-orang di divisi 2, kau adalah inspirasi._ " Kata Rin-chan, aku hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku kepada anggota Divisi 2, khusus bagi orang yang kemarin telah mengikuti pelatuhanku, jangan biarkan emosi menguasai kalian. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Itu saja, terima kasih sekali lagi Rin-chan, kau telah membantuku." Kataku sambil meminum kopi hangat yang aku pesan, aku juga memesan Okonomiyaki dengan extra Negi. Sekarang apa ya? Mungkin _Selfie_ , hehehe, begini-begini aku suka _Selfie_ dan mengunggahnya di jejaring sosial yang aku punyai.

Aku pun memakan makananku dengan tenang. Hingga ada seorang gadis kecil berlari kepadaku.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Bisakah kau menolongku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"A-ada yang bisa aku bantu gadis kecil?" Tanyaku.

"Bi-bisakah Nee-chan mengambilkan balon milik kakakku yang tersangkut, kami masih pendek dan kami juga tidak pandai memanjat, kelihatannya Nee-chan sungguh menguasai hal itu, bisa kah? Tetapi kakakku sudah terlebih dulu memanjatnya!" Tanyanya sambil terus menarik-naik tanganku.

"Ah, itu berbahaya! Kurasa aku harus menyuruhnya turun dan aku yang akan mengambilnya. Pelayan! Bisakah aku menitipkan meja ini? Aku harus pergi sebentar!" Kataku, salah satu pelayan di sana mengangguk, aku meninggalkan ponsel dan kunci sepedaku di meja, kalau mereka mencurinya itu urusan gampang. "Dimana kakakmu sekarang?" Tanyaku. Dia langsung berlari sambil menarik jaketku, di musim semi ini aku tidak ingin memakai baju yang terlalu terbuka.

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri gang sempit, hingga akhirnya hanya ada bangunan kososng di sekelilingku. Aku mulai curiga, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku terlatih? "Nee-chan, ayo! Itu dia Kakak!" Katanya aku pun melihat segerombolan laki-laki menghadangku, jadi aku di jebak ya? Aku masih harus mengasah sifat tega ku kepada anak kecil rupanya, walaupun begitu, adikku menjadi penghambatnnya, bagaimanapun, aku selalu saja melihat bayang-bayang adikku di anak-anak kecil yang aku lihat. Gadis itu menerima uang dari salah satu orang di sana.

"Ini uang jajannya, sana pergi jauh-jauh!" Kata orang yang memberi uang itu, gadis kecil itu kemudian pergi menghilang, aku pun bersiap melawan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengusut kembali kasus 15 tahun yang lalu itu hah? Kalau saja kau tidak ikut campur, kau akan selamat saat ini." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Memang kenapa? Orang yang menjadi korban adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku!" Kataku, salah satu dari mereka kemudian terkekeh.

"Kami tidak menghendaki kasus itu dibuka lagi." Katanya, dia terlihat lebih tua, mungkin sekitar berumur 40-an. "Lagipula kau lumayan cantik, tidakkah kau sayang akan kecantikanmu dan memilih untuk mengusut kasus dimana kau masih kecil hah?" Katanya sambil memainkan rambutku. Aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Apa kalian yang membunuhnya!" Kataku sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau iya, kau kana melakukan apa? Lagipula, kau sudah terlalu jauh gadis kecil, kau seharusnya tidak ikut campur urusan orang dewasa." Katanya. "Tetapi, kau sudah mengetahui wajah kami, terpaksa kau harus kami bungkam juga." Katanya kepadaku, aku pun mulai bersiap. Tetapi sebuah serangan tak terduga dari belakang langsung membekap mulutku, tidak, aku di culik lagi. Aku langsung melepar orang itu ke depan dan menimpa beberapa temannya, tetapi dia membekapku dengan saputangan dan bau ini.. Kloroform! Kepalaku semakin berat. "Serang saja dia, sebentar lagi dia akan tumbang." Kata orang itu, sepertinya dia adalah pemimpinnya. Aku terus menerus melawan mereka hingga kesadaranku semakin menipis, mataku semakin menggelap, dan aku semakin tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku.

-skip time-

-tempat lain-

 **Normal Pov**

"BaKaito!" Panggil seseorang dengan kacamata dan rambut madunya.

"A-ada apa Rin-chan, kau terlihat panik seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang yang di panggil BaKaito itu, orang yang rambutnya sebiru samudra itu.

"A-Anoo, apakah kau bisa menghubungi Miku-chan?" Tanya gadis bernama Rin itu.

"Aku belum menghubunginya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tadi Miku-chan menelponku, dia ingin berkas pembunuhan di Byodo-in 15 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah menemukannya dan sudah mengirimnya, tetapi ketika aku menelponnya untuk memberitahukan kalau berkasnya sudah sampai di faks rumahnya, dia tidak mengangkatnya, padahal aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali." Kata Rin sambil sedikit panik. Kaito pun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Tetapi tetap saja tidak di angkat.

"Punyaku juga tidak di angkat. Aku telepon ke rumahnya dulu, mungkin dia sedang ketiduran atau apa, dia kan hobi sekali tidur." Kata Kaito masih berusaha tenang walaupun batinnya menyerukan kalau kekasihnya itu sekarang dalam bahaya.

" _Moshi-moshi, ini siapa ya_?" Jawab seseorang dengan nada lembut, ibunya Miku.

"Moshi-moshi, tante, apakah Miku ada di sana?" Tanya Kaito masih berusaha berfikir jernih.

" _Setelah dari pemakaman, dia langsung menuju kepolisian Osaka, katanya ada yang harus di urusnya. Dia masih belum kembali, biasanya kalau dia di dalam mood seperti ini dia akan berkendara jauh dan pulang saat petang."_ Kata ibu Miku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau Miku sudah pulang tolong beritahu aku ya? Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan." Kata Kaito.

" _Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan, apa sayang?.. Hah kau juga tidak bisa menghubunginya?.. Dia masih berkendara mungkin, kalau dia naik mobil ya dia akan mengangkatnya, ini teman-temannya juga kesulitan menghubunginya.. Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu memarahinya, mungkin dia dalam keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa mengambil ponselnya, dia kan selalu begitu.. Oohh, maaf Kaito-kun, aku tadi berbicara dengan suami ku tanpa memutuskan sambungan._ " Kata ibu Miku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, baiklah, terima kasih informasinya tante." Kata Kaito sambil menutup telepon. "Bahkan ayahnya pun kesulitan menghubunginya." Kata Kaito kepada Rin.

"Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa, karena dari kasusnya, aku mengetahui tersangkanya adalah pimpinan _Red Fox_ , tetapi dia di bebaskan karena tidak cukup bukti." Kata Rin sambil pergi. Perkataan itu membuat perasaan Kaito sedikit mengganjal, Kaito pun berfikir keras. Pemakaman, kasus 15 tahun yang lalu, Miku yang ke arah kepolisian untuk meminta berkas kasus itu. Kaito kemudian berfikir tidak ada yang bisa membantunya kecuali menanyakan kepada ibunya Miku yang tahu Miku.

"Jadi kalian mengunjungi makam seorang biksu yang menenangkan Miku ketika kecil ya?.. Apa? Tante tidak bercanda kan?.. Usaha penculikan yang di gagalkan?.. Jadi biksu itu yang menyelamatkan Miku dari menjadi korban penculikan?,, Hm-hm, aku akan memberitahu kalau Miku meghubungiku.. Baiklah terima kasih.." Kata Kaito sambil menekan tombol merah di ponselnya, sekarang di pikirannya bertambah satu lagi, kasus penculikan yang di gagalkan.

"Panggilkan Kim SeeU! Suruh dia segera ke ruanganku!" Kata Kaito kepada bagian pemberitahuan, orang disana hanya mengangguk. Kaito langsung menuju ruangannya dan menunggu kedatangan SeeU. Kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk!" Perintah Kaito.

"Ada apa _Kaichou-_ sama memanggil saya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan bando kelinci.

"SeeU-san! Apakah seluruh anggotamu sudah bisa melakukan pelacakan CCTV? Atau bahkan peretasan?" Tanya Kaito mulai tidak sabar.

"Su-sudah bisa _Kaichou_ -sama? Ada apa?" Tanya SeeU.

"Periksa semua kamera CCTV di Kyoto, termasuk Byodo-in 15 tahun yang lalu! Cari gadis ini di rekamannya! Ini adalah tugas untukmu dan divisi-mu." Kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan foto Miku ketika kecil di ponsel pintarnya, dia mengambilnya ketika ibunya Miku memperlihatkan album semasa kecil Miku ketika menunggu Miku bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

"Baiklah! Boleh saya bawa dulu ponselnya?" Tanya SeeU.

"Bawa saja! Kalau bisa jangan kembalikan sebelum kau menemukannya!" Kata Kaito sedikit frustasi dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau kelihatan frustasi Kaito?" Tanya seseorang, Kaito mendongak ternyata Kamui Gakupo.

"Gakupo-san, Miku terancam." Kata Kaito sedikit frustasi. "Sekarang aku harus sabar menunggu hasil dari divisi 1 cabang Kyoto untuk meretas CCTV 15 tahun yang lalu." Kata Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya, sikunya bertumpu di meja.

"Apa? Anggota terbaik kita yang kedua setelah kau terancam? Memang siapa yang mengancamnya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Red Fox, dan kalau benar Red Foc yang berusaha menculiknya 15 tahun yang lalu dan seorang biksu yang menyelamatkannya, kurasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi Gakupo-san, apalagi kelihatannya Miku ingin mengusutnya kembali." Kata Kaito sedikit panik sambil memperlihatkan berkas dari Rin itu, Gakupo pun melihat ke arah berkas itu dan matanya terbelalak.

"Red Fox, kelompok yang sampai sekarang buron itu?! Kelompok turun temurun yang sudah lebih dari 40 tahun buron itu? Kenapa Hatsune-san melakukan itu? Bukankah ijinnya telah di jabut selama seminggu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Mungkin niatnya hanyalah menyelidikinya saja, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau yang membunuh biksu yang telah menyelamatkannya itu adalah anggota dari kelompok ini, karena dia menghilang setelah meminta tolong Rin-chan untuk memberikan copy dari berkas ini, Copy-nya sudah di kirimkan ketika dia sudah tidak bisa di hubungi." Kata Kaito, dia sungguh khawatir akan keselamatan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, kalau Hatsune-san sampai tidak bisa di temukan, maka, kita tidak akan bisa mengusutnya, dan kita harus merelakan Hatsune-san." Kata Gakupo sambil ikut sedih, sedangkan Kaito semakin frustasi. "Aku turut bersedih akan kejadian ini, Kaito." Kamudian pintu kantor Kaito langsung terbuka tanpa ada ketukan dulu.

"Kami menemukannya! Awalnya sungguh sulit karena kamera CCTV yang ada saat itu hanya berbentuk hitam putih, tetapi ada orang dari Osaka yang memastikannya!" Kata SeeU kepada Kaito, Kaito langsung menuju ruang CCTV pusat untuk melihatnya diikuti oleh Gakupo, dan dia melihat Nao di sana.

"Lukamu belum sembuh bukan? Kenapa kau memaksakan diri ke Tokyo?" Tanya Kaito kepada Nao yang masih ada balutan perban di sana sini.

"Zatsune- _Senpai_ hanya melukai urat terluarku, jadi gampang sembuhnya." Kata Nao sambil melihat ke arah monitor CCTV hitam putih di berbagai layar disana.

"Ini adalah ketika gadis itu keluar dari pengawasan keluarganya, ini adalah saat gadis itu mulai di tarik paksa, dan ini adalah saat biksu itu melawan mereka." Kata SeeU sambil menunjuk beberapa adegan di sana.

"Laporan penyelidikan orang hilang hanya akan di tanggapi bila orang tua anak itu melapor lebih dari 24 jam." Kata Gakupo mengingatkan ketika melihat Kaito hendak melaporkan pengajuan kasus ini. Kaito mengambil kembali ponselnya dan memukul meja di sana, dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Nao kepada Kaito.

"Kemungkinan besar Miku sudah di temukan kembali oleh mereka!" Kata Kaito, kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, ada pemberitahuan disana.

 _Miku Hatsune si Negi Girl Telah mengunggah foto beberapa menit yang lalu_. Itu yang tertulis disana. Kaito segera melihat ponselnya. Foto Miku yang di unggahnya tadi.

"I-ini foto Miku di kafe di dekat markas, lebih tepatnya di depan markas kepolisian Osaka." Kata Kaito terkejut.

"Kaito- _Kaichou_! Kamui- _Kaichou_! Lihat ini!" Kata seseorang dengan rambut madu.

"Ada apa? Rin Kagime-san?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ini adalah rekaman CCTV tadi di depan markas kepolisian Osaka!" Kata Rin.

"Ja-jadi dia menghilang setelah itu?" Kata Kaito.

"Kenapa Zatsune- _Senpai_ tidak ada di sini?" Tanya Nao.

"Yang kau dan kalian semua tahu adalah, Miku Zatsune dan Miku Hatsune adalah orang yang sama! Ini semua perintah para penasihat itu untuk membuat 2 kepribadian, dan dia menciptakan _Senpai_ -nya sendiri! Sekarang dia terancam keselamatannya sekarang! Tetapi aku berharap kepada kalian, tetap saja menganggap Miku Zatsune dan Miku Hatsune orang lain, dengan begini Miku dan para atasan tidak akan curiga! Aku membocorkan ini karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ceomohan kalian tentang Miku Hatsune tidak berguna itu." Kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk tangannya kepada semua orang disana. "Dan Nao! Aku harap kau sadar!" Kata Gakupo sambil menatap tajam kearah Nao.

"Ja-jadi selama ini.." Nao tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia sungguh terperangah, selama ini yang di hapdannya membantunya latihan, dan dengan murah hari memberikan tes kedua kepadanya adalah orang yang di sakitinya, bukan, orang yang hanya di buatnya sebagai pelampiasan karena dirinya tidak kunjung bisa berpacaran lagi dengan mantannya.

"Dia selama ini menyadarkanmu, tetapi kau dengan bodohnya tidak menganggap itu semua? Uni, orang yang kau jadikan pacar itu, dan Ritsu Namine. Lebih baik kau tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya." Kata Gakupo. "Kalian semua! Kalian akan di hukum bila menyebarkan apa yang aku bicarakan dan apa yang aku larang kalian untuk membongkarnya!" Kata Gakupo kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

" _Hai! Kaichou-_ sama!" Kata semuanya serempak.

"Aku akan mengajukan kasusnya! Gakupo! Bantu aku!" Kata Kaito. Gakupo hanya mengangguk. Mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Nao mulai berfikir keras, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Dia akhirnya mengikuti kedua pemimpin inti itu ke tempat pengajuan kasus di belakangnya.

Akhirnya pengajuan kasus-nya di setujui.

"Kalau begitu apa lagi? Kau suruh beberapa orang untuk menyelidiki kafe yang di hampiirnya itu!" Kata Gakupo. Kaito kemudian menggeleng. Tanpa mereka sandari, Bao berada di balik pintu mendengarkan percakapan emreka.

"Ini adalah salahku meninggalkannya sendirian di Osaka. Seharusnya aku tidak sebodoh itu meninggalkannya." Kata Kaito.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kau menginggalkannya karena tugasmu disini, Hatsune-san pasti akan sadar kalau ini memang sudah resikonya, dan berfikirlah positif, dengan ini organisasi kita akan bisa menangkap kelompok yang buron selama lebih dari 40 tahun ini!" Semangat Gakupo.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan Shinkansen untuk ke Osaka!" Kata Kaito bersemangat.

"Aku akan ikut, lagipula dia adalah salah satu anggota yang sangat di cintai di sini akibat masa lalunya, dan sekarang dia di cintai karena kehebatannya!" Kata Gakupo yang sedikit menusuk hati Nao yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Gakupo tahu kalau Nao menguping, tetapi dia membiarkannya, Gakupo beranggapan dengan ini, dia akan mengetahui penderitaan apa yang di alami Miku selama ini. Nao pun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya menguping tadi dan pergi tak tentu arah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita mengambil Shinkansen ke Osaka." Kata Kaito.

"Tunggu!" Teriak orang-orang disana.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" Kata Kaito frustasi.

"Tenanglah Kaito-san, kalau kau tidak tenang, nanti kau akan berbuat kesalahan." Kata seseorang dengan rambut pink lembut.

"Luka-chan? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut menyelamatkan Miku, dia sudah pernah menyelamatkan hidupku dulu ketika aku masih baru di sini." Kata Luka, dia adalah ketua divisi 3 cabang Tokyo. "Ini, kartu anggota Miku, kau bisa menyerahkannya kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Aku yang memintanya kepada Hakim untuk menyerahkannya." Kata Luka sambil menyerahkan kartu anggota milik Miku yang ada foto, nama, dan jabatannya di CSP itu. Kaito pun menerimanya dan menyimpannya baik-baik.

"Kami juga ikut!" Kata seseorang dengan susah payahnya berlari.

"Len? Rin-chan?" Tanya Kaito. "Kalian akan dalam bahaya kalau ikut." Kata Kaito.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau juga dalam bahaya kalau kesana!" Kata Len. Kaito kemudian hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!" Kata Kaito. Mereka berlima pun akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju stasiun shinkansen. 'Miku, kuharap kau masih hidup, kalau aku kesana kau sudah kehilangan nyawamu, jangan harap aku memaafkanmu Miku!' Batin Kaito. Dia sungguh khawatir sekarang ini, apalagi Miku tidak bisa bertindak leluasa karena dia tidak memegang kartu anggotanya, dia tidak bisa melawan semudah itu, atau dirinya akan terseret masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaann! Ketemu lagi dengan Clara-desu. Bagaimana nih nasib Miku yang di bawa Red Fox, kelompok yang paling kejam disana-desu? Apakah Miku akan selamat-desu? Atau malah sebaliknya-desu? Mari kita doakan bersama-sama agar Miku selamat-desu.. (padahal yang ngebuat malah khawatir sendiri sama nasib character yang dia buat sendiri. -_-)


	9. Chapter 9 - Pencarian di Osaka

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Normal Pov, Typo, banyak humor tidak berkelas nyempil di sana-sini, OOT, OC

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Pencarian di Osaka.

Setelah sampai di Osaka kelima orang itu menuju markas kepolisian Osaka dengan taksi.

"Miku Hatsune, apakah dia kemari kemarin?" Tanya Kaito kepada orang di sana.

"Ah, iya dia kemarin datang, kemudian dia ke kafe di depan itu." Kata salah satu orang kepada mereka berlima, akhirnya Kaito menuju kafe yang di beritahukan itu dan menanyakan kepada pelayan.

"Ah, gadis itu setelah memesan Double Exspresso dengan okonomiyaki dengan extra negi, dia meninggalkan ini di meja, baterenya habis kemarin, sebelumnya banyak sekali yang menelpon, ah iya, dia juga belum membayar pesanannya." Kata pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan ponsel dan kunci sepeda kepada Kaito. Kaito kemudian menghubungkannya dengan _PowerBank_ miliknya dan menyalakan ponsel milik Miku itu.

"Akan kami bayar pesanannya itu, yang lebih penting, kemana gadis itu pergi?" Tanya Gakupo kepada pelayan itu.

"Dia pergi ketika ada seorang gadis cilik menghapirinya dan kemudian berbicara sebentar, setelah itu mereka berlari." Kata pelayan itu.

"Gadis kecil? Bisakah kau katakan kepadaku bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Luka sambil membuka _Sketchbook_ miliknya dan pensil.

" _Miku! Kau itu kemana saja hah! Semalaman ponselmu tidak aktif!"_ Kata orang yang menelpon ponsel Miku dan yang mengangkat adalah Kaito.

"Pst.. bilang, Miku sekarang sedang misi sehingga kemarin lupa men- _charge_ ponselnya, dan sekarang dia tidur." Kata Gakupo, dia hanya ingin meminimalisir semua kecemasan, kecemasan hanya bisa membuat semuanya semakin kacau. Kaito hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan kepada ayah Miku kalau Miku sekarang tidur.

"Tunggu, aku kenal anak ini." Kata Len ketika melihat gambar yang di hasilkan oleh Luka di _sketchbook_ -nya.

"Memang dia siapa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Apa dia gadis kecil yang anda maksud?" Tanya Luka menunjukkan gambarannya kepada pelayan itu.

"Iya benar dia!" Kata pelayan itu.

"Jadi dia siapa Len?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kaai Yuki, anak dari sepupuku itu loh Rin, yang anaknya periang banget, dia di kabarin oleh keluarganya mulai sering menghilang. Tetapi dia tetap pulang pada malam harinya." Kata Len.

"Itu sedikit mencurigakan, apalagi apakah dia mengenal Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau lupa yah Kaito? Miku kan pernah menolong anak yang hampir jatuh ke jurang saat misi penyandraan sekolah dasar itu loh, anak yang menjadi korban karena para orang tua tidak segera membayar uang tebusan? Pastinya dia ingat." Kata Len lagi.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita kesana dan menanyakannya kepada saudaramu itu." Kata Luka. Akhirnya mereka menuju luar kafe itu serta membawa barang-barang Miku yang di tinggal di Kafe itu.

"Aku akan mengenakan sepeda Miku saja dan membuntuti kalian." Kata Kaito menyeberang menuju parkiran markas kepolisian, setelah menemukan sepeda motor Miku, Kaito langsung menaikinya, sungguh jarang Kaito mengenakan sepeda motor, semoga saja dia masih ingat bagaimana menjalankan sebuah sepeda motor. "Huaaa.. berat banget, mangkanya tendangannya keras banget." Kata Kaito ketika mencoba melipat kembali standar sepeda itu yang membuatnya otomatis harus berpindah tumpuan ke kaki lain. Akhirnya Kaito menyalakan mesinnya dan mencoba mengendalikannya. "Ayo Kaito, Miku saja bisa mengendarainya, kau yang ketuanya masa tidak bisa." Kata Kaito kepada dirinya sendiri, padahal dia takut sekali dengan yang berurusan sepeda motor. Apalagi sepeda motor Miku itu bukan yang lazim di pakai wanita umumnya. Kaito memakai helm Miku yang untuknya yang di bawanya saat itu berwarna hitam polos, bukan helm dengan motif Negi kesukaan Miku, mengingat hal itu membuat Kaito semakin ingin menemukan kekasihnya itu. "Tunggulah Miku, kami akan menyelamatkanmu." Kata Kaito.

Akhirnya Kaito bisa mengendarainya keluar dari parkiran dan melihat teman-temannya sudah menaiki taksi dan Kaito mengikuti di belakang taksi itu. Mereka keluar dari prefektur Osaka. 'Jauh juga mainnya anak kecil itu' batin Kaito. Akhirnya mereka sampai di prefektur Nara di daerah pesisir pantai. Kaito dan yang lainnya hanya melongo melihat jauhnya rumah dari TKP. Kaito memarkirkan motor Miku di dekat rumahnya.

"Len-kun!" Sambut seorang anak langsung memeluk Len.

"Hai, Yuki-chan." Sapa Rin, tetapi Yuki langsung bersembunyi di belakang Len. Rin merasa dirinya sungguh menyeramkan.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Rinny, dia memang agak takut dengan orang baru." Kata Len.

'Tapi sering main sampai malam.' Batin mereka berempat.

"Wah, Len datang yah, itu teman-temannya yah? Nah Yuki sampaikan salam." Kata seseorang yang sedikit keibuan kepada Yuki.

" _Konnichiwa_." Kata Yuki sambil membungkuk diikuti dengan kikuk keempat orang itu.

"Ayo masuk, apa kalian ingin ke pantai?" Tanya ibu Yuki.

"Ti-tidak Kaai-san, kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Yuki-chan." Kata Len lagi, akhirnya setelah duduk di ruang tamu rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Len membuka pembicaraan. "Begini Kaai-san, ada hal yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan kepada Yuki-chan mengenai teman kami yang hilang, menurut saksi mata teman kami di ajak Yuki-chan kemudian menghilang, tahu kah kau dimana kakak itu Yuki-chan?" Tanya Len-kun.

"Memang dimana temanmu menghilang Len-kun?" Tanya ayah Yuki sambil membawa beberapa gelas berisi sirup berwarna merah.

"Di Osaka." Kata Rin.

"Astaga, Yuki! Kau sampai kesana!" Kata ayah Yuki kaget. Yuki hanya menggeleng, raut mukanya berubah menjadi ketakutan yang sangat.

"Sayang, jangan terlalu marah! Yuki sudah tidak terlalu sering keluar sekarang!" Bela ibu Yuki.

"Kaai-san, lebih baik jangan di terlalu di bawa emosi sekarang, lebih baik kita menanyai Yuki dengan sabar, nanti kalau kita memakai kekerasan mental Yuki-san akan terganggu, kasihan dia nantinya, mungkin ada masalah yang jauh lebih besar bahkan." Kata Gakupo yang membuat keempat remaja itu hampir menyemburkan minumannya. Sense kebapakan Gakupo keluar.

"Luka-chan! Memang sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Rin.

"A-apanya yang berapa bulan kau ini!" Kata Luka sambil menjitak pelan kepala Rin.

"Yuki-chan, bisakah kau menceritakannya kepadaku kemana kau selama ini ketika menghilang, tenang saja aku pasti akan membantumu kok, asalkan kau memberitahu kepada kami, kami tidak akan memarahi Yuki-chan kok, tidak apa-apa walaupun menjelaskan sambil menangis." Kata Kaito sambil berjongkok di depan Yuki dan mengelus kepala Yuki pelan yang membuat ketiga remaja disana langsung merasa ingin muntah karena mereka sekarang tidak sedang minum.

'Kenapa semua kesan kebapakan jadi keluar begini?' Batin kedua gadis disana.

"Nee, Rin-chan tenang saja, untuk Len kelihatannya masih lama." Bisik Luka. Rin langsung memalingkan muka, bukan salahnya kan kalau pacarnya itu Shota.

"Untungnya Miku tidak ada di sini, kalau dia ada di sini mungkin Kaito sudah kehilangan nyawanya." Bisik Rin lagi.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Luka kaget.

"Iya, kemarin saja Miku hampir melempar Kaito dari lantai 9." Kata Rin pelan.

" _Ladies,_ bukan saatnya kita membahas itu sekarang." Kata Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul di antara kedua gadis yang asyik berbisik-bisik yang otomatis membuat kedua gadis itu kaget dan Luka menampar Gakupo dengan tuna beku yang langsung membuat Gakupo keluar dari rumah itu dan untungnya sisi dindingnya di buka lebar membuat kedua pasangan Kaai itu menyemburkan minuman mereka. Okay, back to the topic.

Yuki seketika memeluk Kaito.

"Itu semua bukan keinginan Yuki! Huwaaa! Ouji-sama! Tolong Yuki!" Kata Yuki sambil memeluk leher Kaito yang membuat semua orang di sana langsung _sweatdrop_.

"I-iya Yuki-chan lepaskan dulu leherku, aku-tidak-bisa-bernafas." Kata Kaito. Akhirnya Yuki memeluk Kaito lembut. "Jadi bisakah kau mengatakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kaito dengan muka kebapakan itu.

"Yuki di target teman-teman Yuki, mereka sungguh kejam kepada Yuki, Ouji-sama! Mereka menyuruhku untuk berada di setiap mereka belajar kelompok untuk membelikan apapun untuk mereka! Kalau Yuki tidak mau, Yuki bakalan di pukuli terus dan terus di jahilin! Yuki tidak betah di jahilin terus, akhirnya Yuki mau menjadi pelayan mereka! Ouji-sama!" Kata Yuki sambil menangis lagi, kini Yuki tengah di gendong Kaito. Keempat remaja itu melihat aneh kearah Kaito. (Gakupo kembali setelah mendarat di pantai.)

'Kok ada kesan pedo-nya yah?' Batin mereka berempat.

"Terus apa yang Yuki-chan lakukan di Osaka kemarin?" Tanya Len berusaha membersihkan pikirannya.

"Yuki juga di paksa oleh mereka karena mereka di jadikan target, lagipula mereka juga butuh uang untuk bermain di G-cen. Yuki terpaksa mau mengelabui Miku-nee! _Gomenasai_! Bahkan sekarang Yuki takut ke sekolah, Ouji-sama, apakah Yuki salah?" Tanya Yuki kepada Kaito.

"Tidak kok, kau di paksa oleh mereka, jadi kau tidak salah kok Yuki-chan, itu bukan kemauanmu, tetapi lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu kepada teman-temanmu itu, kau harus bisa tegas kepada mereka, tidak apa-apa kau masih di jahilin, kau masih bisa membungkam mereka dengan prestasimu." Kata Gakupo sambil menghampiri dan mengenggosok kepala Yuki.

"O-Ouji-sama kedua!" Kata Yuki sambil melompat dari Kaito dan memeluk Gakupo.

'Kok jadi kaya drama Yaoi dan anak angkat mereka begini?' Batin ketiga remaja itu.

"Baiklah! Mari kita ke sekolah!" Kata Luka kemudian berdiri.

"Ayo Yuki-chan, kita beri pelajaran kepada teman-teman busukmu itu!" Kata Rin, kedua gadis itu di selimuti aura gelap.

"Aku ikut!" Kata Len.

"Tidak! Len-kun dan para laki-laki tunggu di sini, tidak apa-apa kan bibi?" Tanya Rin yang di ikuti anggukan dari ayah dan ibu Yuki. "Yuki, ayo ikut dengan Nee-chan." Kata Rin ramah, akhirnya Yuki turun dari pelukan kedua laki-laki itu dan mengikuti Rin.

" _nande?_ Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya Len.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Nanti kalau kau dewasa terlalu cepat bagaimana? Luka-chan dan Miku-chan sih memang sudah dewasa, tetapi aku, apa kau tega membuatku tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa remajaku hah!" Kata Rin kepada Len yang membuat keempat remaja itu _sweatdrop_. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau awasi saja pasangan _seme_ dan _uke_ itu!" Kata Rin kemudian berjalan keluar.

Ketiga pemuda itu langung merasa aneh dengan kedua gadis di kelompok mereka itu.

"Salahmu sih menjadi sok kebapakan gitu." Kata Kaito.

"Hah aku? Bukankah kau juga sama eskrim berjalan! Kau juga jadi bapak-bapak tadi!" Kata Gakupo.

"Hah yang benar saja! Aku cuman merasa simpati tahu sama Yuki!" Bela Kaito.

"Sama juga denganku! Aku juga kasihan tahu sama Yuki! Kau tuh yang lebih ke bapakan, malah sekarang pedo lagi! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki ketua inti kedua yang pedo seperti kau hah!" Kata Gakupo. Kini mereka menempelkan jidat masing-masing sambil memunculkan _glare_ mematikan dan sudah bersiap untuk berkelahi.

"Sialan kau mengajak berkelahi ya! Kau juga kelihatan Pedo-nya tadi _BaKamui_! Kau tuh yang pedo!" Kata Kaito

"Apa yang kau katakan _BaKaito_!" Kata Gakupo.

"Itu namanya kebapakan tahu!" Kata Len memisahkan kedua jidat yang bersatu itu. "Sudahlah kalian itu! Kalau marah terus bisa-bisa tidak kelar-kelar nih!" Kata Len. Akhirnya kedua orang itu terdiam.

-Tempat lain-

"Haahh, jadi si anak yang telah mencelakakan orang itu berani menampakkan batang hidungnya yah? Bahkan membawa dua orang tak berguna lagi." Kata salah satu di antara mereka. Yuki yang ketakutan bersembunyi di balik kedua gadis itu.

"Jadi mereka yah yang memerasmu." Kata Rin, dia sungguh marah di katakan tidak berguna tadi.

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang kalian sebabkan itu?" Tanya Luka kepada gerombolan itu.

"Tidak tahu! Pikir saja sendiri! Hahaha!" Kata salah satu dari anak itu.

'Dasar bocah-bocah tengil!' Batin kedua gadis itu.

"Hei Yuki, cepat singkirkan kedua orang tak berguna itu! Cepat gosok sepatuku ini!" Kata salah satu anak disana.

"Yuki-chan jangan turuti mereka." Kata Rin kepada Yuki, Yuki hanya mengangguk.

"Yu-Yuki tidak mau mengikuti perintah kalian lagi!" Kata Yuki.

"Oh jadi begitu yah! Baiklah! Hei kalian Yuki telah mencelakakan orang loh!" Kata salah satu anak perempuan di sana mulai berteriak, akhirnya Luka menampar pelan gadis itu disana.

"Kau ini yah! Apakah dengan itu kau akan berkuasa! Apakah dengan itu kau akan tinggi! Apakah seperti itu kau akan di segani! Kau salah besar gadis kecil. Kalian semua! Aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan kepada kalian. Siapa sebenarnya ketua kalian!?" Tanya Luka, Luka tahu bisa seperti ini ada anak yang berperan sebagai ketua, dan semua anak menunjuk ke arah gadis yang tadi di tampar Luka pelan itu. "Apa kalian senang gadis itu menjadi pemimpin kalian? Apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan kepada kalian?" Kata Luka lantang, dia tidak peduli kalau harus di lihat seluruh kelas. Bukan, seluruh sekolah dasar itu, kemudian para anak di sana mulai berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian ada seseorang yang menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan kalian itu?! Memang salah apa anakku!" Kata salah seorang ibu disana kemudian kedua gadis itu menoleh dan ibu itu langsung kaget.

" _Ara_ , jadi kau istrinya Ted Kasane? Yuri Kasane?" Kata Luka.

"Lu-Luka-sama?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kau tahu dia Luka-chan?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya dia istri adalah direktur cabang Nara." Kata Luka masih kesal. "Ayo, cepat beritahukan semua orang kalau Yuki mencelakakan orang hingga menghilang sampai sekarang karena kau suruh!" Kata Luka kepada anak perempuan itu, semua anak di sekelilingnya mulai meninggalkannya.

"Benar kata Nee-chan itu, kau terlalu kejam untuk kami. Kasane-san" Kata salah satu anak disana menjauhi anak perempuan itu.

"Furin! Apa benar yang di katakan Luka-sama? Kau membuat orang menghilang dengan menyuruh Yuki-chan? Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu seperti itu!" kata ibu itu.

"Okaa-san.. aku tidak salah apa-apa! Yuki-chan sendiri yang datang kepada mereka dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menangkap Nee-chan itu." Kata gadis kecil itu.

"Furin, Tidak apa-apa katakan yang sebenarnya, ibu akan selalu mendengarmu nak, tidak apa-apa, ibu akan bilang kepada Luka-sama untuk memaafkanmu asal kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kata ibu itu kepada Furin. Furin kemudian mulai menangis pelan.

" _Gomenasai_ , Okaa-san, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan teman, dan aku iri kepada Yuki-chan, dia bisa mendapatkan teman dengan menunjukkan sifat aslinya dengan nyaman, sedangkan aku takut kalau aku tidak akan di terima teman-temanku! Apalagi aku adalah anak dari direktur perusahaan ikan Tuna terbesar di Jepang. Kalau aku tidak sombong, teman-teman akan mengejekku!" Kata Furin sambil sedikit menangis. Ibu itu langsung memeluk Furin.

"Kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan? Tolong maafkanlah anakku. Aku memohon dengan sangat Luka-sama." Kata Ibu itu sambil membungkuk.

"Aku mau kok menerimamu sebagai teman, aku malah tidak suka kalau kau bersikap sombong seperti itu." Kata Yuki.

"Baiklah, akan aku maafkan tetapi Furin-chan harus memberi tahu Nee-chan kemana mereka membawa orang itu pergi, karena orang itu adalah teman baik kami." Kata Luka sambil berjongkok.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat itu mereka datang dan menanyakan siapa yang tahu Nee-chan itu, dan Yuki-chan tahu akhirnya Yuki-chan yang di paksa untuk membantu mereka menarik Nee-chan itu ke tempat yang di tentukan, saat itu kami sedang tersesat di Osaka, dan uang kami habis, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Okaa-san ataupun Otou-san untuk meminta menjemputku, akhirnya kami memaksa Yuki-chan untuk menuruti orang-orang itu agar kami punya uang untuk ongkos pulang." Kata Furin kepada Rin dan Luka.

"Luka-san, kelihatannya gadis itu tidak tahu dimana Miku-chan berada." Kata Rin.

"Ta-tapi, aku sedikit mendengar kalau mereka akan memberikan Nee-chan itu kepada Ne-sama." Kata salah satu anak disana.

"Bisakah kau beritahu Nee-chan lebih tepatnya yang kau dengar itu?" Tanya Rin sambil berjongkok di hadapan anak itu.

"Mereka bilang. 'Ayo cepat kita tangkap anak itu dan serahkan kepada ...Ne-sama, atau kita akan di bunuh olehnya.' Itu kata mereka, tetapi mereka tidak menyebutkan dimana tempatnya." Kata anak itu.

"Lagi-lagi Ne-sama. Siapa sebenarnya dia itu?" Tanya Luka mendengar perkataan anak itu tadi.

"Ah, iya aku dengar mereka sedikit keceplosan tentang tempat." Kata Furin kepada kedua gadis itu. Kedua gadis itu mulai melihat ke arah Furin. "Kalau tidak salah mereka berbicara soal jarak yang jauh, kalau tidak salah sebuah tempat, mereka bilang kode tempatnya _Princess_." Kata Furin. Kedua gadis itu menemukan petunjuk penting tempat dengan kode _Princess_."

-di tempat lain-

Terjadi suara kegemparan disana.

"Len, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Len yang duduk di depan rumah.

"Tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita cek." Kata Len. "Bibi, aku dan temanku akan keluar dulu!" Kata Len kepada bibinya dan mereka bertiga menuju sebuah tempat diamana suara itu berasal. Ternyata terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Sebuah konstruksi bangunan rubuh.

" _Ittai.. Tasukete!"_ Teriak salah seorang gadis di sana.

"Kelihatannya ada yang terjebak di reruntuhan disana." Kata Kaito. Mereka bertiga di bantu para penduduk desa menggali di reruntuhan itu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang di bawahnya. "Ayo raih tanganku, akan aku keluarkan kau darisana!" Kata Kaito ketika seseorang yang tertimbun itu terlihat olehnya.

"Kaito! Pegang yang erat, kami akan menarikmu!" Kata Gakupo sambil memegangi pinggang Kaito. Gadis itu menggapai tangan Kaito dan langsung di tarik oleh Kaito. Akhirnya gadis itu sudah keluar, tetapi gadis itu kemudian memeluk Kaito.

"Kyaa! _Arigatou_! Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Kata gadis berambut coklat yang ujungnya sedikit Pink. Semua warga di sana mendesah lega.

"I-iya bisa kau lepaskan aku." Kata Kaito.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi." Kata gadis itu. "Ah, iya namaku Beni Sachine! Salam kenal!" Katanya. "Kalian juga terima kasih!" Kata Beni sambil memeluk Gakupo Dan Len. "Aku hampir merasa kehilangan nyawaku di dalam sana. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Kata Beni.

"Baiklah, kita harus pergi, ayo Kaito, Gakupo, kita kembali, nanti kita tidak tahu para gadis telah kembali." Kata Len. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat.

Beni kemudian pergi dan menemui seseorang.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" Tanya orang yang di temui oleh Beni.

"Tentunya, kau bisa mempercayakan apapun kepadaku." Kata Beni. "Jadi bagaimana gadis itu?" Tanya Beni.

"Masih belum sadar, tetapi kalau dia sadar, dia akan membuat kehebohan besar." Kata orang itu. "Baiklah ayo kembali ke _Princess_." Kata orang itu kemudian pergi.

"Jadi siapa yang kesulitan disana?" Tanya Bibi Len ketika mereka sampai di rumah bibinya lagi.

"Seorang gadis bernama Beni-san." Kata Len, "Bibi kenal?" orang yang di panggil Bibi atau ibunya Yuki itu hanya menggeleng. "Mungkin orang pendatang yang kebetulan tertimpa musibah." Kata Len tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Gakkun, Len-kun, Kaito-kun!" Panggil seseorang dari balik pagar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Luka yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Masalahnya selesai, terlebih lagi, kami mendapat informasi penting! Markas mereka! Kode daerahnya _Princess_." Kata Luka.

"Iya, mereka akhirnya memberikan informasi ini di saat terakhir, mereka itu sungguh keras kepala walaupun masih kecil seperti itu." Kata Rin menghela nafas. "Wah ada pohon jeruk, sedang berbuah lagi! Bibi! Boleh aku ambil jeruknya?" Tanya Rin kembali girang.

"Ambil saja Rin-chan." Kata bibi itu.

"Okaa-san! Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan teman-temanku!" Kata Yuki sambil berlari ke arah bibi itu.

"Gadis pintar, kalau ada apa-apa bilang ibu yah. Jangan kau simpan sendiri." Kata bibi itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kita kemana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita bisa rapat ke markas pusat, kau kembalikan saja sepeda dan ponsel Miku ke keluarganya, kita juga harus ke keluarganya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Gakupo. Keempat remaja itu mulai menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang akan menemui mereka." Kata Kaito sambil berdiri. "Selama di CSP Miku adalah tanggung jawabku, jika sampai hal ini terjadi, berarti ini memang salahku tidak menjaganya dengan baik." Kata Kaito sambil memegangi kepalanya, di hatinya kini hanya ada penyesalan yang dalam.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Kaito, kau meninggalkan Miku karena tugasmu, tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan karena itu, ini tanggung jawab kita semua. Mari, kita ke rumah Miku dan jelaskan yang sebenarnya, tetapi, kali ini kau memimpin di depan, aku lupa jalan ke rumah Miku. Aku terlalu sering berkunjung ke apartemennya sih. Hehehe." Kata Rin menyemangati Kaito. Akhirnya Kaito mengambil sepeda milik Miku dan keempat remaja lainnya sudah berada di taksi untuk mengikuti Kaito kembali ke Osaka.

-Skip Time-

"Ja-jadi Miku-chan.." Kata ibu Miku tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Nee-chan.. Kalian akan membawa Nee-chan kembali kan?" Kata Mikuo kepada kelima pemuda itu.

"Tentunya Mikuo-kun, Hatsune-san, maafkan aku telah lalai menjaga anak anda." Kata Kaito sambil menunduk.

"Tegakkan kepalamu Shion muda. Sebelum Miku mengikuti CSP, aku sudah berbicara kepada Miku, apakah dia sanggup akan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi bila dia memasuki lembaga berbahaya itu. Miku sudah bersihkeras kalau dirinya sudah siap akan semua kemungkinan, apalagi dia adalah anakku dan salah satu orang penting di CSP. Dia pasti sangat sadar, apalagi kesukaannya adalah berkendara ke tempat jauh ketika suasana hatinya memburuk. Sayang, lebih baik kau lebih tegar." Kata kepala keluarga Hatsune itu.

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelamatkan Miku dari sana. Hatsune-san." Kata Gakupo.

"Baiklah, ini permintaan dariku sendiri, Kamui-san, Kagime-san, Megurine-san, Kagamine-san, dan Shion-san, aku mohon tolong selamatkanlah putriku dan berikan mereka hukuman sesuai hukum yang berlaku. Sekarang, nyawa anak gadisku aku serahkan kepadamu Kaito-kun." Kata Mikuto Hatsune.

"Tolong selamatkan anakku Kaito-kun!" Kata Hikaru Hatsune masih menangis.

"Tenang saja, kami akan membawa anak kalian kembali Hatsune-san, baiklah, kami akan menuju Tokyo untuk merapatkan hal ini." Kata Gakupo meminta ijin untuk pulang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kaito-Nii!" Panggil seseorang.

"Ada apa Mikuo-kun?" Tanya Kaito.

"Di kamar Nee-chan, aku menemukan ini, di dalamnya terdapat catatan aneh, kelihatannya ini adalah catatan Nee-chan yang lupa bakar dan sampai sekarang masih lupa di bakar. Kukira ini penting untuk Nii-chan." Kata Mikuo sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil dengan banyak sekali coretan di sampulnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku bawa ini, Terima kasih Mikuo-kun." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Mikuo.

"Oh iya Kaito-kun, bawa saja ponsel Miku, mungkin juga ada petunjuk di sana." Kata Hikaru kepada Kaito.

"Baiklah, kami undur diri dulu." Kata Kaito kepada keluarga Hatsune. Ketika di taksi Kaito kebagian bersama Gakupo sendirian dia membuka buku catatan yang banyak sekali coretan gambar disana. "Tunggu dulu, Gakupo lihat ini." Kata Kaito kepada Gakupo.

"Bukankah ini.." Kata Gakupo terus menerus melihat catatan itu.

"Sekilas seperti permainan kata bukan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita harus memberitahu yang lainnya." Kata Gakupo

.

.

.

TBC

Yoohooo.. Clara kembali-desu, di chapter ini Miku enggak muncul sama sekali-desu, kira-kira dimana yah daerah Princess itu-desu? Ada yang bisa nebak-desu? Maaf Clara telat nge-update-nya-desu, akibat cuaca selalu hujan ngebuat Clara pilek-desu, jadinya buntu deh inspirasi-desu. Apalagi tempat tinggal Clara di pegunungan enggak cocok banget buat Clara yang suka alergi dingin, kalo kena dingin sedikit bisa langsung bersin-bersin ujung-ujungnya flu deh (Curcol (-_-)). Akhir kata RnR Minna.. (^_^)

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Makasih udah selalu ngebaca dan nge-review karya Clara-desu, _Gomenasai_ kalau yang kemarin menurun-desu, maklum kondisi Clara saat ini agak kurang sehat-desu, nih udah update kok, sebenarnya semalem update-nya-desu, tetapi karena gagal koneksi akhirnya enggak bisa update-desu, _Gomenasai_ sekali lagi-desu. Aduh, Clara jadi penasaran nih siapa yang aslinya-desu. Semoga yang ini suka-desu. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10 - Pertarungan

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, OC, Normal POV, Bloody Scene, humor di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Pertarungan.

Setelah rapat yang lumayan panjang itu, akhirnya mereka menemukan dimana itu _Princess_ berkat buku catatan yang di beri Mikuo kepada Kaito.

"Aku ingin membeli eskrim dulu." Kata Kaito kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Len sambil mengikuti Kaito. "Ada apa Kaito, kau kelihatan aneh setelah pengakuan itu." Kata Len.

"Aku hanya marah tadi, habisnya, tiba-tiba saja Neru-san datang dan mengakui semuanya, aku antara berterima kasih dan ingin marah, bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan informasi penting itu kepada kita padahal kita sedang krisis seperti ini." Kata Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu hal yang lumrah terjadi Kaito, informasi penting datang terakhir. Lagipula gadis yang kemarin kita selamatkan dari tadi menghubungiku terus." Kata Len.

"Iya, aku juga sama." Kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan ponselnya dimana banyak sekali riwayat panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak di kenal. "Lagipula aku merasakan Miku kini tengah kesakitan." Kata Kaito.

"Kita masih harus bersabar Kaito." Kata Len seketika ada yang menabrak Kaito hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. "Kaito! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len.

"Aduh, hei! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan." Kata Kaito sambil bangkit, kedua pemuda itu terkejut dengan siapa yang mereka tabrak.

"Kau.." Kata mereka hampir bebarengan.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi, Kita jodoh yah!" Kata seorang gadis yang bernama Beni Sachine itu.

"Kenapa kau sampai ke Tokyo?" Tanya Len.

"Aku mencari kalian tahu! Apa kalian dari kepolisian?" Kata Beni kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian kan keluar dari sana." Katanya lagi.

"Ah, iya kami telah dari kepolisian." Kata Len, sedangkan Kaito merasakan perasaan buruk akan menimpa mereka.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita jarang mengobrol, yuk ke kedai di sana." Kata Beni sambil menunjukkan sebuah arah kepada kedua pemuda itu, keduanya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis itu. "Jadi kalian kenapa habis dari kepolisian? Habis di tilang yah?" Kata Beni ramah, tetapi kedua pemuda itu tahu di balik senyuman itu ada sesuatu hal yang lain.

"Tidak, kami hanya melaporkan teman kami yang hilang." Kata Kaito sambil memakan eskrimnya. Sudah berulang kali gadis itu menggodanya selama perjalanan itu.

"Hooo, begitu yah, oh iya Kaito-kun! Menurutmu bagaimana bajuku?" Tanya Beni sambil berputar di hadapan Kaito, Kaito sendiri sudah sedikit muak dengan perlakuan itu. Sedangkan len hanya menaruh prihatin kepada sahabatnya itu, disaat pacarnya sedang dalam masalah, ada wanita datang menggoda Kaito, di satu sisi Len juga kasihan dengan Miku.

 _Sekai de Ichi-ban Ohime sama!_

Sebuah ponsel berbunyi dan Kaito tahu itu ringtone ponsel milik Miku. Kaito akhirnya mengangkatnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Nee, Len-kun, apakah Kaito-kun sudah punya pacar? Aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku." Kata Beni kepada Len yang otomatis membuat Len ingin menyemburkan jus pisangnya.

"Kurasa kau harus mengurungkan niatmu itu Sachine-san, dia sudah memiliki pacar." Kata Len.

"Dia kan dulu salah satu kelompok geng di Osaka yang di kenal sebagai pemain wanita bukan? Apa pacarnya sudah banyak? Tidak kebagian deh." Kata Beni terus mengoceh.

"Tidak, sekarang dia sudah berubah Sachine-san, jangan membuatnya kembali seperti dulu." Kata Len.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan keren orang sepertinya." Kata Beni masih bersihkeras.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajak kami kesini Sachine-san?" Tanya Len ketus.

"Oh, aku? Aku hanya menyukai Kaito-kun kok, aku jadi khawatir tentang teman kalian yang hilang itu, sebaiknya kalian tidak usah mencarinya lagi. Aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik kok kepada kalian!" Kata Beni meminum milkshake miliknya.

"Tidak, temanku itu tidak akan bisa di gantikan siapapun, bahkan oleh seorang wanita kurang ajar sepertimu." Kata Len. "Lagipula Kaito juga tidak mungkin mau denganmu." Kata Len.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan seksi, juga cantik." Kata Beni dengan PD-nya.

"Kau memang cantik dan seksi, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pacarnya Kaito sekarang ini." Kata Len masih acuh tak acuh. Kemudian dia melihat Kaito kembali. "Ada apa Kaito?" Tanya Len.

"Nao, dia masih tidak percaya kalau Miku adalah si gadis bertopeng itu." Kata Kaito duduk sambil menghela nafas. "Dia itu sungguh keras kepala sekali, apa yang ada di pikirannya sih. Padahal sudah di kasih kejujuran, oh iya, kabar buruk Uni kembali ke markas, lebih baik kita introgasi dia." Kata Kaito sambil kembali berdiri.

"Baiklah." Kata Len ikut berdiri. Beni yang tidak terima dirinya di acuhkan itu kemudian mulai merenggut kerah Kaito dan mulai menciumnya. Kaito langsung menepis badan gadis itu dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Kata Kaito, dirinya sudah terbakar api amarah.

"Aku akan terus berusaha agar kau berpaling dari Miku, Kaito!" Kata Beni yang membuat kedua orang itu terkejut. Beni yang menyadari keceplosannya mulai membekap mulutnya. "Tidak ada cara lain lagi, kalau kau ingin ini kembali, ayo kejar aku." Kata Beni yang ternyata sudah mengambil ponsel Miku di kantong celana Kaito.

"Hei kembalikan Ponsel Miku!" Kata Kaito.

" _Catch me_." Kata Beni kemudian dirinya berlari.

"Len ayo." Kata Kaito yang di jawab anggukan dari Len, mereka berlari mengejar Beni yang membawa ponsel milik Miku. "Len, kau membawa senjata apa saja?" Tanya Kaito. Sebenarnya dia tidak berharap banyak karena Len hampir tidak pernah membawa senjata.

"Dua buah pistol dengan 10 Magazen." Kata Len yang langsung membuat Kaito menghela nafas lega.

"Kemungkinan dia akan menyergap kita, jadi kita harus berhati-hati." Kata Kaito sambil berlari, akhirnya benar perkataan Kaito, mereka sekarang berada di pergudangan kosong. Mereka naik hingga ke lantai dua di bagian gedung yang tidak memiliki tembok dan tangga untuk ke lantai selanjutnya telah roboh.

"Menyerahlah Sachine-san!" Kata Len.

"Memang apa pentingnya gadis itu bagi kalian, dia hanyalah gadis yang menyusahkan bagi kalian!" Teriak Beni.

"Dia adalah gadis yang banyak menyadarkan kami, sebaiknya cepat kembalikan ponsel itu, Sachine-san!" Kata Kaito.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku Beni Sachine selalu bisa menjalankan semua misi dengan mulus! Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku harus berhasil, bahkan Black Magic yang aku campurkan di eskrim dan jus kalian tidak mempan? Bagaimana bisa?!" Teriak Beni sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Padahal saat dia menggoda laki-laki itu, dia bisa melakukannya tanpa black magic! Bagaimana bisa kalian kebal dengan hal itu!" Teriak Beni.

"Tenanglah Sachine-san. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kasih cinta yang suci dan pertemanan yang tulus!" Kata Len, dia sudah menyiagakan salah satu senjata di tangannya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Black Magic adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa lemah karena hal remeh seperti itu! Kaito-kun! Jadilah pacarku, atau nyawa temanmu terancam. Dan ponsel pacarmu ini akan aku rusakkan!" Kata Beni kemudian mengarahkan ponsel Miku ke sebuah tempat terbuka di lantai dua itu di bawahnya ada kolam, sambil mengisyaratkan sesuatu hingga sekarang ada beberapa tanda merah di badan Len. Kaito semakin cemas dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tembak saja! Kaito jangan cemaskan aku, kemampuanku hampir seperti Miku dalam hal ini kau tahu." Kata Len. Dia kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, sekarang dirinya sedang berada dalam kondisi penuh konsentrasi.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Kata gadis yang sudah mulai menggila itu mulai melemparkan ponsel Miku ke kolam di lantai satu itu. Akhirnya terdengar beberapa tembakan dan semuanya terjadi sekejap mata, Kaito sedikit melindungi pandangannya dari angin yang di hasilkan Len. Setelah kondisi kembali tenang, Len mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan beberapa peluru dari penembak itu berjatuhan dari genggamannya, seketika semua regu penembak di sana merasakan lengan kanannya sudah menyemburkan darah.

"Tidak!" Teriak Kaito melihat ponsel milik Miku yang terancam akan rusak selamanya. Tetapi Kaito kembali tenang.

"Untungnya kalian menggunakan pistol biasa, kalau tidak aku bisa mati saat ini." Kata Len.

"Menyerahlah Sachine-san!" Kata Kaito.

"Tidak! ...Ne-sama tidak menerima kata gagal! Tidak! Aku harus berhasil!" Kata gadis itu mulai menyerbu Kaito dengan beberapa serangan dari peluru itu, Kaito juga berlari ke arah Beni dan langsung bisa membaca pergerakan peluru itu, kedua peluru pertama akan mengunci pergerakannya. Dan yang pertama akan tepat ke depan. Kaito membuat peluru dari Beni terpantul dengan peluru darinya, dan Kaito segera menembak lengan Beni. "Tidaaakk!" Katanya kembali ingin menyerang Kaito. Kaito melancarkan tembakan yang sama dengan Beni dan Beni langsung mengikuti gerakan Kaito tadi.

'Huh, gerakan sama lagi hah!' Pikir Beni. Kemudian dia meraskan perutnya berdarah. ' _Sonna_! Peluru keempat?' Batin Beni.

"Kau kira aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu setelah kau melihatku bagaimana aku mengelak semua peluru darimu itu?" Kata Kaito. Beni berhenti sebentar. Dia kemudian tertawa kencang.

"Kalian akan mati!" Kata Beni sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian ada tembakan yang berasal dari belakang Beni. Sedangkan luka di perut Beni sudah mulai sembuh. Pelurunya pun melesat keluar dari tempatnya bersarang tadi.

"Uni?" Tanya mereka berdua kaget.

"Beni-sama, maaf membuat anda menunggu, mereka mengintrogasiku hingga saat istirahat aku langsung kabur." Kata Uni sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol kearah mereka berdua.

"Len kau urus Uni, aku urus Sachine-san." Kata Kaito, Len hanya mengangguk.

Kaito mulai berfokus dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ayolah putuskan saja Miku, dengan begini, kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan Red Fox, mereka akan melepaskanmu dari target mereka dan aku akan membuatmu melupakan Miku secepatnya!" Kata Beni sambil terus menembak.

"Tidak akan pernah! Akan aku buat kau menelan kekalahanmu yang pertama kali!" Kata Kaito masih ikut menembak. Akhirnya Kaito menyadari sebuah keanehan dalam pistol yang di pegang Beni, seharusnya dengan menghitung jumlah peluru yang di muntahkan, sudah saatnya bagi gadis itu me- _reload_ senjatanya itu, tetapi sekarang sudah masuk hitungan 30 dia sama sekali tidak mengganti magazennya, sedangkan Kaito sudah dua kali menggantinya. "Apa-apaan senjatamu itu!" Kata Kaito sedikit frustasi.

"Hah? Hanya black magic untuk senjataku agar memiliki peluru tidak terbatas, Aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari senjataku ini, setelah aku beri black magic, kau tidak bisa menembaknya jatuh dari tanganku Kyahahahaha!" Kata gadis itu, Kaito menjadi frustasi, di lihat darimanapun dirinya kemungkinan tidak bisa menang melawan _Cheater_. Kaito mengaitkannya dengan game pertempuran yang biasanya dia lakukan. Akhirnya Kaito menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Beni-chan, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu." Kata Kaito akhirnya.

"Kaito! Apa yang kau pikirkan!?" Teriak Len yang sedang dalam pertempurannya sendiri itu. Tetapi Kaito mulai mendekat dan membuang pistolnya perlahan, Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat seperti berniat untuk memeluk, Kaito memasang muka seramah mungkin.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, heh, tenang saja aku akan bisa membuatmu melupakan gadis itu." Kata Beni sambil ikut mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Kaito!" Teriak Len.

" _Urusai_ Len, aku menyadari sesuatu, dan lebih baik kau menurutiku." Kata Kaito kepada sahabatnnya itu. Keduanya mulai mendekat dan..

 _Zrasshh!_

Sebuah semburan berada di tangan kanan Beni yang sudah putus itu, potongan tangan Beni yang memegang pistol itu langsung di ambil Kaito dan Kaito melepaskan pistol itu kemudian menendangnya menjauh.

"Menyerahlah _Beni-chan_." Kata Kaito masih tersenyum sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol kembali, ternyata Kaito menyimpan _Wakizashi_ di punggungnya dan langsung menebas tangan Beni. Beni hanya melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangannya itu, bagian jari hingga pergelangannya sudah berpisah dari tubuhnya. Dia kemudian tertawa kencang.

"Kyahahahaha! Bagus juga Kaito-kun! Aku jadi bersemangat menjadikanmu pacarku!" Katanya menyodorkan tangannya yang putus itu dan kemudian dalam hitungan detik tangannya muncul dari dalam sana dan kembali utuh sedangkan tangan yang sudah terputus itu kemudian membusuk seperti apel busuk dan berwarna kebiruan. Kaito mendecih. Dia kemudian teringat suatu percakapannya dengan Akaito.

" _Kaito, kalau kau ingin mengalahkan manusia yang bisa beregenerasi akibat black magic hancurkan.._ "

"Jantungnya!" Kata Kaito kemudian menusuk Jantung Beni. Meskipun darah banyak menyembur disana Beni hanya tersenyum.

"Kyahahaha! Kau memiliki pengamatan bagus Kaito-kun tetapi itu belum cukup." Kata Beni. Dia telah memindahkan jantungnya Ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain, Kaito mencabut pisaunya, Akhirnya aliran darah itu mulai berhenti dan luka itu menutup. Kaito mulai mengamati sekali lagi. Dia tidak memiliki ide dimana letak jantungnya. Kaito kembali teringat sesuatu.

"Mari kita lihat, sejauh apa kau bertahan _Beni-chan_." Kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan ujung _Wakizashi_ -nya ke arah depan sedangkan dia melakukan kuda-kuda hendak menyerang khas samurai di masa lalu, dia melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di genggaman pedangnya itu. Sisi pedangnya dekat dengan pipinya.

"Menyenangkan sekali pertarungan ini!" Kata Beni kembali menyiagakan pistolnya.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit diantara Kaito terus menerus menebas tubuh Beni dan semuanya beregenerasi, sementara tawa Beni semakin liar. Akhirnya tangan kanannya terputus kembali. Kini Kaito bermandikan darah dari Beni, dia mengusap mukanya, dia sungguh kelelahan.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Beni. Dia kembali menunjukkan tangannya berniat kembali memunculan tangannya seperti yang sebelumnya. Tetapi sudah beberapa detik berlalu, tangannya tidak kunjung muncul. "A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Beni tidak percaya.

" _Black Magic_ di masin-masing orang memiliki batasannya sendiri, jadi ini batasanmu! Biar aku beritahu kepadamu, memerlukan satu minggu untuk kembali memulihkan _Black Magic_ mu kembali. Karena kau tidak mengetahui hal itu, berarti ilmu itu bukan murni darimu sendiri, melainkan dari orang lain, dan kalau seperti itu kekuatanmu akan sangat sedikit." Kata Kaito menjelaskan.

"...Ne-sama! Beri aku kekuatan lagi ..Ne-sama!" Kata Beni sambil berteriak di langit, sementara Uni sudah tumbang dengan tusukan di perutnya dan beberapa luka tembakan tetapi dia masih hidup. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan ..Ne-sama! Aku berjanji setelah kau memberiku! Aku akan langsung membunuhnya! Beri aku kesempatan lagi ..Ne-sama!" Kata Beni sambil mengulurkan tanganya yang masih utuh ke angkasa. "Tidak.." Kata Beni, matanya mulai berair, Kaito dan Len hanya menatap gadis bermarga Sachine yang bajunya sudah compang camping karena tebasan Kaito dan berlumuran darah itu. "Tidak! Aku tidak gagal! Aku tidak gagal!" Kata Beni, seketika memang tangan kanannya kembali tumbuh tetapi tangan itu memegang pisau dan mengarah ke jantungnya. Seketika, dia langsung tumbang di tempat dan tubuhnya kembali memunculkan luka yang di akibatkan serangan Kaito. Kaito segera mengecek nadinya.

"Apa dia mati?" Tanya Len.

"Sayangnya iya. Aku memiliki dua berita buruk dan satu berita baik. Mana yang akan kau dengar terlebih dahulu." Kata Kaito kepada Len.

"Yang baik saja dulu." Kata Len, tubuhnya juga ada beberapa luka tetapi tidak separah Kaito yang harus bermandikan darah.

"Kabar baiknya, kita masih bisa meneruskan introgasi pada Uni." Kata Kaito.

"Yang buruk?" Tanya Len.

"Yang pertama, kita kehilangan benang merah yang langsung memberi tahu kita dimana mereka dan apa saja gerakan mereka, juga bagaimana kondisi Miku tentunya, dan yang kedua, aku menjadi persis dengan BAKAito-nii." Katanya sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah seperti kakaknya.

"Bercandamu tidak pada tempatnya sobat." Kata Len.

"Lihat saja, nanti semuanya akan tertipu." Kata Kaito.

"Leeeennnyy!" Teriak seseorang yang memiliki bandanya berbentuk pita keatas itu sambil memeluk Len.

"Akaito-san?" Tanya seseorang, ternyata Gakupo dan Luka.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Kaito berusaha menyamar menjadi kakaknya.

"Ka-kami kemari setelah melacak pelacak di leher Uni, Akaito-san, Akaito-san sendiri kenapa kemari?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku BAKAito." Kata Kaito.

"Ara, _Imouto yo_ kau membuat citraku buruk." Kata salah seorang di balik Kaito.

"Akaito-Nii? Akaito-san!" Kata keempat remaja di sana terkejut. Akaito kemudian menyodorkan handuk kepada adiknya itu.

"Aku kemari karena aku melihat kalian menghadapi pengguna black magic, kurasa saatnya aku turun membantu kalian." Kata Akaito menggosok kepala adiknya yang rambutnya sudah kembali menjadi biru. "Dan kau memang mirip denganku adikku. Kurasa setelah ini kau ketularan phsyco-nya Miku" Kata Akaito.

"Miku tidak Phsyco tahu!" Kata Kaito sebal. "Dan aku juga tidak sudi kembar denganmu BAKAito-nii!" Kata Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Dasar _Brocon_!" Kata Kaito.

"Memangnya kau terusik dengan itu kalau aku _Brocon_ adikku sayang?" Kata Akaito. Kaito hanya muntah di tempat itu, dia tidak muntah ketika melihat darah segitu banyaknya tetapi muntah dengan pernyataan kakaknya itu.

"Oh iya, Kaito, ponsel Miku." Kata Len, Kaito segera berlari menuju kolam itu dan Kaito bersyukur airnya jernih, Kaito menyelam di sana membuat semua tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah menjadikan air dari kolam itu menjadi merah darah, dan ketika Kaito muncul dari sana, warna pakaiannya kembali. Rin muntah-muntah melihat tubuh Beni yang hampir tidak berbentuk karena mantra regenerasi-nya menghilang.

"Untung Miku memasang _Case_ anti air dan anti di lindas road roaller." Kata Kaito melihat ponsel milik Miku masih bisa beroperasi dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan Uni?" Tanya Luka kepada Gakupo.

"Dia sudah di angkut dengan ambulans. Kalian harus beristirahat Kaito, Len, besok saat yang menentukan." Kata Gakupo. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan mulai kembali ke asrama.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla! Clara kembali-desu, setelah melalui proses rumit, akhirnya fic ini selesai-desu, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi untuk tamat-desu! Yeaayy! Akhir-akhir ini Clara jadi ketagihan anime _Bloody_ , akhirnya kena deh di chapter ini akibatnya-desu. Akhir kata, Please RnR.. o(_)o


	11. Chapter 11 - bertemu dengan Ne-sama

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo, Miku POV

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Bertemu dengan ..Ne-sama.

 **Sehari sebelumnya**

Ukh, dimana aku ini?

Aku melihat aku sudah berada di sebuah sel tahanan, memang aku tahanan apa? Iya sih, aku tahanan mereka. Apalagi setelah aku membuat kerusuhan di sini.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di sebuah mobil, aku mencoba membuka pintu ternyata di kunci, semua senjataku juga sudah di lucuti, tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku menyerang, aku memukul tengkuk orang di sampingnya sebelum merebut senjatanya, Aku mengarahkan moncong pistolnya di pelipis sang pengemudi sedangkan orang di sampingnya sudah pingsan._

" _Buka penguncinya maka isi kepalamu akan tetap utuh." Kataku mengancam pengemudinya. Akhirnya dia menurutiku dan membuka pintu moilnya, aku langsung melompat keluar dan berguling-guling di aspal itu, sekarang tengah malam dan tidak banyak orang yang melintasi jalanan. Tetapi, ini dimana?_

 _Beberapa mobil berhenti dan langsun menuju tempatku untuk menangkapku kembali, dengan senjata rampasan yang ada di tanganku aku menembak tangki bahan bakar mereka, satu mobil telah meledak, kemungkinan ada yang tewas dengan serangan itu. Beberapa orang mulai menyerbuku, dan aku hanya melumpuhkan mereka sambil berusaha melarikan diri. Walaupun aku tidak tahu aku di mana, setidaknya aku bisa bertanya kepada orang yang lewat atau orang sekitar yang masih bangun. Tetapi sepeda motor yang langsung memblokir jalanku tiba-tiba menodongkan sebuah pistol, dengan peluru yang tak terlihat aku merasakan sakit di lenganku._

 _Peluru bius? Aku merasakan pandanganku mulai menggelap dan pendendara itu mulai melepas helm-nya. Aku kemudian tertawa ironis, jadi kau yah rupanya Ne-sama itu? Semuanya jadi jelas di pikiranku, aku akan membalasmu nanti tukang iri._

 _-skip time-_

 _Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di ruang interogasi, ada orang dengan rambut coklat dengan ujung-ujungnya berwarna pink._

" _Katakan nomor atau email teman-temanmu." Kata gadis itu._

" _Tidak akan, lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki ponselku sekarang." Kataku enteng._

" _Kau pasti berbohong! Kalian! Apa kalian tidak menemukan ponselnya?" Kata gadis itu._

" _Tidak Sachine-san, kami tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya." Kata salah satu orang di sana._

" _Hmp.. baiklah, akan aku lakukan dengan caraku sendiri, kau pasti pernah melihatnya bukan?" Tanya orang itu, aku hanya menatapnya kebingungan, kemudian aku merasakan kepalaku sangat sakit hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran._

 _-End Flashback-_

Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini dan membuat perhitungan dengannya, kalau bisa langsung menangkapnya dan menyeretnya ke pengadilan, kau sudah membuatku muak hingga detik ini, lalu, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku hah?

Aku mencoba memegang sel itu untuk mengukur apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan sel ini, tetapi begitu aku menyentuh sel itu, sel itu langsung mengeluarkan rasa membakar yang sangat.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritku kesakitan dan akhirnya aku terlempar hinga ke tembok di seberang sel itu, aku melihat telapak tanganku di sana ada luka bakar parah dan ada beberapa darah mengalir dari sana, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuh senjata dan pedangku lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang di balik sel itu, dia kemudian membukanya sedangkan dengan luka di punggungku membuatku kesakitan ketika berdiri. Aku hanya diam terus disana. "Diamlah, aku akan mengobati tanganmu." Katanya.

" _Arigatou_." Kataku. Dia hanya tersenyum ironis.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih kepadaku? Keluargaku yang menangkapmu hingga seperti ini." Kata laki-laki itu, sepertinya dia seumuran Kaito. "Setelah ini kau harus berhati-hati." Kata laki-laki itu. Aku memandang penuh tanya. "Adikku sudah menjelaskan kepadamu kan pastinya, dia juga sering bercerita tentang anggota paling sempurna di CSP. Tenang saja, aku akan bungkam kalau aku mengenalmu, baiklah, kau harus berharti-hati, karena mereka akan melakukan segalanya untuk menghancurkanmu, mereka berniat melihatmu hancur sehancur-hancurnya baru mereka akan membunuhmu, membuatmu jadi lenyap dari dunia ini, semacam itu. Berhati-hatilah dengan jeruji itu, ada _black_ _magic_ disana, dan ini adalah penawar untuk lukamu, sebulan lagi lukamu akan sembuh tanpa bekas apapun." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Tuan Muda, waktunya sudah habis, sebaiknya anda segera kembali sebelum ketua marah." Kata salah seorang disana.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, kotak obatnya akan aku tinggal, mungkin ada **hal yang kau butuhkan** untuk lukamu di dalamnya." Kata Laki-laki itu. Aku langsung tidak paham dengan hal yang di tekankannya. Aku langsung membuka kotak itu begitu kondisi aman. Setelah membongkar bagian pertama kotak itu, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi dia yah kakakmu, Neru-san." Gumamku, aku mulai melihat surat pertama. Setelah paham, aku mulai menyobek-sobek surat itu menjadi kecil dan membuangnya di saluran air. Aku kemudian melihat berkas dengan namaku dengan stempel " _Target"_ disana. Jadi hanya ini yang dia dapatkan soal aku, untungnya dia tidak mengetahui soal CSP. Di berkas ini hanya memperlihatkan kalau aku adalah anggota kepolisian bagian penyelidikan.

"Hahahaha, dasar anak suka iri, lagipula siapa suruh membuat dirimu sendiri buron, baiklah, mari kita lihat bagaimana kau akan menghancurkanku kali ini." Kataku bermonolog dengan melihat berkas dengan stempel " _Client_ " disana. Jadi Red Fox kini juga menerima klien juga untuk misinya. Aku langsung measakan sebuah _black magic_ mulai mengikat badanku, aku tidak akan bisa bergerak. Ada orang kemari untungnya aku sudah membuang semua salinan berkas itu.

"Saatnya eksekusi gadis muda." Kata salah seorang disana. Aku kemudian langsung tergerak berdiri, tetapi bagian kepala tidak di kendalikan olehnya.

"Hahaha, senang bertemu denganmu ..Ne-sama." Kataku melihat orang dengan tudung disana, dia hanya menatapku penuh benci. "Jadi sebenarnya mereka ingin menyebutkan namamu, karena kau mengikat mulut mereka ketika mereka ingin melakukannya jadi hanya terdengar ..Ne-sama." Kataku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas hingga kau benar-benar meras ingin mati. Micchan." Kata orang itu.

"Silahakan saja, _Mademoiselle_." Kataku tersenyum kearahnya. Dia kemudian menatap penuh kebencian kepadaku. Kini kakiku bergerak mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan. Ada sebuah layar besar disana. "Kau akan menyiksaku bagaimana? ..Ne-sama?" Tanyaku.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Kata orang itu kemudian menyentuh layar proyektor disana, aku berdiri kaku disana. Ada beberapa orang dengan senjata yang berjaga disana. Kemudian sebuah gambar bergerak ada di sana. "Bisa di sebut kita sedang terhubung dengan mata Beni Sachine-san. Kaki tanganku yang aku kirim untuk merayu pacarmu, mari kita lihat kehancuranmu lagi. Bawahanku ini, dia agen yang tidak bisa gagal dalam misi." Kata orang itu, aku hanya tersenyum. Aku sangat percaya dengan Kaito, dia tidak mungkin berpaling dariku.

"Wuiih, canggih! Kau bisa menjadi proyektor mata-mata juga! _Black Magic_ itu canggih ya?" Kataku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku kemudian merasa tercekik leherku. "Cekik saja, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat wajah keputusasaanku!" Kataku. Dia kemudian langsung melepaskan tubuhku, aku langsung jatuh ambruk dan mencoba bernafas. Aku duduk di sana sambil bersila seperti melihat film.

Sachine-san sudah bertemu dengan Kaito. Dan tidak ada ketertarikan sama sekali di wajah Kaito. Aku hanya tersenyum sedangkan orang itu mulai kesal. Selain gambar, hal itu juga memunculkan suara.

(Baca chap sebelumnya ketika lupa apa yang di lakukan Beni kepada Kaito.)

Ketika Sachine-san keceplosan tentang tugasnya, aku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan orang itu hanya menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng.

"Jadi itu adalah agen yang tidak bisa gagal? Dia baru saja menggali kuburannya!" Kataku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku merasakan mulutku terbungkam erat.

" _Urusai_!" Kata orang itu. Aku hanya melihatnya, rasanya sakit melihat orang itu lagi, tetapi juga ingin tertawa dengan ambisinya. Aku kemudian melihat pertempuran sengit, tidak terlalu sengit juga sih menurutku, kemudian ada Uni datang membantu Sachine-san, untungnya Len sudah bisa teknik itu, kalau tidak, mereka akan tamat. Kaito dan Len membagi tugas, Kaito melawan Sachine-san, sedangkan Len melawan Uni. Untungnya aku sudah memasang case anti roadroaller pada ponselku, sehingga walaupun di jatuhkan dari pesawat pun tidak akan rusak ponselku. Aku melihat Sachine-san sudah hampir kalah, aku kemudian melihat Kaito yang berlumuran darah rasanya mukaku memerah, astaga, se-psycho-nya kah aku sehingga terobsesi dengan darah separah ini.

Kemudian aku melihat badan Sachine-san berhenti beregenerasi. Jadi sudah habis yah.

" _...Ne-sama! Beri aku kekuatan lagi ..Ne-sama!"_ Kata Sachine-san sambil memohon.

"Tidak, kau sudah gagal dalam misimu, Sachine-san. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu." Jawab orang itu.

" _Tidak! Tidak! Jangan ..Ne-sama! Aku berjanji setelah kau memberiku! Aku akan langsung membunuhnya! Beri aku kesempatan lagi ..Ne-sama!"_ Mohon Sachine-san. Aku hanya melihat ke arah orang itu, melihat bagaimana reaksi 'agen'-nya yang sudah gagal dengan suksesnya. Jadi mereka bisa saling berbicara begitu yah, makanya orang yang aku introgasi saat penyerbuan gedung keuangan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberimu kekuatan lagi, Kau sudah gagal Sachine-san, kau gagal." Kata orang itu.

" _Tidak.."_ Kata Sachine-san, layar itu mulai buram, dia menangis? _"Tidak! Aku tidak gagal! Aku tidak gagal!"_ Kata Sachine-san. Aku kemudian membaca gerakan orang itu. Aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh gadis itu! Dia masih muda! Hukum dengan yang lain! Jangan dengan pembunuhan!" Kataku membela Sachine-san. Tetapi tubuhku tertahan. "Hentikan ...Ne!" Kataku kepada orang itu, tetapi tetap saja, orang itu mengarahkan tangannya ke jantungnya. Aku melihat ke arah layar itu dan melihat tangan Sachine-san sudah tumbuh lagi dan memegang pisau mengarah ke dadanya. "Hentikaaan!" Teriakku. Seketika layar itu kembali ke putih dasar. Badanku kaku dengan tangan yang mengulur ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri, _Micchan_. Kau sudah membunuh banyak nyawa bukan dengan tangan ini." Kata orang itu sambil memegang tanganku yang terulur kepadanya. "Jadi aku pun sama denganmu, tidak, kau lebih buruk dariku! Kau sudah membunuh semua orang dengan entengnya! Aku hanya membunuh orang yang tidak berguna! Aku lebih mulia darimu, _Micchan_!" Katanya kepadaku. Aku kemudian terdiam, memang benar aku sudah banyak merenggut nyawa dengan tangan ini. Aku lebih buruk dari orang ini, tubuhku kembali berada di kontrolku. Aku kemudian menemukan ide! Sebuah ide menuju kebebasanku.

"A-aku.. apa yang aku perbuat selama ini?" Kataku sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"Benar _Micchan_. Apa yang kau lakukan, mereka mungkin memiliki keluarga, orang yang mencintai mereka, dan kau seenaknya merenggut mereka dari orang yang menyayangi mereka. Lihatlah semua dosa-dosamu _Micchan_." Kata orang itu di hadapanku.

"Tidak! Aku.. aku tidak salah!" Kataku masih bersihkeras.

"Tidak bersalah katamu? Lihatlah, mereka yang mati ingin menuntut balas kepadamu. Mereka ingin kau juga mati. Tebus dosamu _Micchan_." Kata orang itu, aku hanya menunduk.

"Guru pernah berkata, kalau kau membunuh seseorang dosa mereka akan mengalir kepadamu, a-aku memiliki banyak dosa." Kataku sambil menatap tanganku yang berperban itu.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan mengambil semua dosa itu darimu _Micchan_." Kata orang itu. Aku kemudian menatapnya berharap.

"Benarkah?" Kataku.

"Benar sekali _Micchan_. Kita kan sahabat." Katanya lagi kepadaku. Aku kemudian mengangguk.

"Tolong! Tolong hilangkan dosa-dosaku ini! Tolong aku!" Kataku sambil memohon kepadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai melihat ke arahku.

"Lebih baik membiarkanmu dengan semua keputusasaanmu, besok kita akan mengeksekusimu. _Micchan._ " Katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan kepadaku.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke sel di sana, setidaknya sampai sini semuanya lancar, tinggal menunggu besok, pembunuhan apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku. Untungnya aku sering ikut drama teater di sekolah dulu. Tetapi soal dosa itu aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Aku memang berdosa, tetapi aku menikmati pekerjaanku ini. Jadi aku tidak mudah tergoyahkan oleh dosa, nanti akan ada waktunya bagiku untuk berhenti dari CSP dan berfokus kepada pembersihan dosaku, tetapi tidak sekarang. Lebih baik aku istirahat, besok aku akan membuat lebih banyak dosa lagi.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, dirinya lah yang membuatku sebagai pembunuh saat ini, jadi semua ini salahnya!

-skip time-

Pagi datang, atau begitu? Karena aku tidak bisa melihat matahari dari sini, tanganku terikat di belakang, aku di giring di sebuah tempat.

Aku di giring ke sebuah tempat seperti balkon dan ada tali dengan lingkaran di ujungnya, jadi aku akan di gantung yah, apakah sempat sebelum leherku patah aku menyelamatkan diri? Aku harus cepat kali ini. Kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar mati.

"Kalau kalian berani mendekat! Gadis ini akan menerima akibatnya." Kata seseorang di sana ke arah bawah, apa maksudnya? Aku kemudian melihat ke arah bawah, banyak sekali orang, tidak seragam itu, mereka dari CSP? Aku bahkan melihat Kaito dari sini, dia menatap cemas kepadaku. Aku hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata tanda aku bisa mengatasi ini, tetapi dia masih tetap saja khawatir, huh, dasar.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Serbu saja!" Kataku kepada semua orang itu. Kemudian mulutku terbungkam, jadi aku kembali di kendalikan yah? Aku di suruh berjalan di sebuah papan kayu di atas pagar, aku berjalan hingga dapat melihat tanah di bawah itu di bawah kakiku, ikatan itu di pasangkan di leherku, aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ini akan sedikit berat bagiku.

' _Kau akan mati dalam tenang Micchan_.' Kata seseorang di kepalaku, huh dasar merepotkan.

"Semuanya! Ayo masuk!" Kata Kamui- _Kaichou_. Semuanya mulai masuk ke sana.

"Dasar keras kepada." Kata orang di sana, kemudian merenggut papan itu dari bawahku dan otomatis aku langsung menahan nafasku dan mencoba tidak panik, aku langsung melewatkan ikatan tanganku dari bawahku, tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan kehabisan nafas! Aku harus bisa meraih talinya, setelah merainya, aku langsung menariknya dan mendorong simpul di belakang leherku untuk melebar, akhirnya aku bebas, aku langsung bergantungan di sana dan berayun menuju beranda itu dan mulai menendang orang di sana, aku langsung melepaskan ikatan di tanganku dengan gigiku, aku langsung berlari ke dalam untuk mencari mereka.

Kelihatannya semuanya masih sibuk di lantai satu, aku tidak menyangka pasukannya akan sebanyak ini. Apalagi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pemula, ini tidak bagus!

Seketika aku bertemu dengan Kaito, dia kemudian memelukku erat.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu Miku." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk, aku juga merindukannya. "Baiklah, ini perlengkapanmu, kau juga harus menyamar di hadapan para junior itu bukan?" Kata Kaito, aku mengangguk dan segera memakai topengku dan menyemprot rambutku dengan cat rambut semprot yang ada di sana, aku langsung merubah rambutku menjadi hitam. "Jadi trik sulapnya berhasil yah?" Kata Kaito, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita serbu markas ini. Kaito." Kataku.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaiii, ketemu lagi dengan Clara-desu, hampir selesai juga nih Fanfic pertama Clara-desu, setelah ini ada pertarungan di markas Red Fox-desu, silahkan tunggu-desu..

Pertamanya Clara pikir Fic ini bakalan banyak banget chapternya-desu. Ternyata dengan yang ini lebih menarik-desu daripada ending sebenarnya-desu. Kelihatannya sih.. hehehe..

Akhir kata RnR please? (^_^).


	12. Chapter 12 - penyerbuan part 1

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media.

Warning : Typo, Bloody scene.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Penyerbuan Part 1

"Kenapa tanganmu berperban seperti itu?" Tanya Kaito menatap tajam tanganku.

"Ah, hanya luka bakar kok, tidak apa-apa." Kataku tidak menyebutkan kalau aku terkena ilmu nya anak itu.

"Lalu siapa yang mengobatimu?" Tanya Kaito. "Jangan bilang kakaknya Neru-san yang mengobatimu?" Tanya Kaito. Aku sedikit terkejut mengenai hal itu.

"Kau tahu?" Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Dia yang datang dan mengungkapkan semuanya." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau _Princess_ itu di Ehime sini?" Tanyaku kepada Kaito, sekarang kami sedang berlari menuju 'medan perang' di lantai 1

"Catatanmu ketika kau masih dengan sahabatmu itu." Kata Kaito singkat, benar juga, ada catatan yang lupa aku bakar, ternyata itu adalah penyelamatku. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat kebetulan yang menyelamatkanku itu. Aku kemudian melihat orang-orang bertempur disana, mereka melawan, mayat hidup? Bagaimana bisa? Ini pasti salah satu black magic-nya.

"Kamui- _Kaichou!_ " Panggilku, Kamui- _Kaichou_ , langsung menghampiriku.

"Senang kau dapat menjalankan trik sulap antara hidup dan mati itu dengan sukses, lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan?" Tanyanya, aku kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kamui- _Kaichou_. "Kau yakin?" Katanya mendengar apa yang aku bisikkan itu. Aku hanya mengangguk yakin, para junior hanya akan menghambat disini karena mereka belum sebegitu terlatih. "Para anggota junior kalian tetap di sini dan hambat para mayat itu, juga beri jalan kepada Senior! Para senior masuk kemari! Kita akan menyerbu kemari!" Kata Kamui- _Kaichou_ memberi perintah.

" _Hai!"_ Kata semua orang di sana patuh. Kemudian ada yang memelukku. Bukan, 3 orang!

"Kyaaa! Senang kau selamat Miku!" Kata Rin-chan. Luka-san dan juga Meiko.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan, kita akan kemana Miku?" Tanya Meiko.

"Sebentar lagi Rin akan memberikan petanya kepada kita." Kata Kamui- _Kaichou_. Jadi divisi 1 tidak ikut yah. Kemudian terdengar sebuah notivikasi ponsel dari mereka semua dan mulai melihat. Len kemudian mengeluarkan proyektor hologram. Rumah itu terlihat dari proyektor itu.

"Akan aku beritahu tempat yang aku ketahui saja, selanjutnya silahkan eksplorasi sendiri, kalau kau menemukan hal penting tambah di _map_ ini." Kataku, mereka semua mengangguk, aku mengarahkan tanganku ke arah hologram itu dan mengeluarkan pensil hologram di tas perlengkapanku, aku mulai membesarkan peta itu hingga hanya ada beberapa ruangan, aku terus mengarahkan dan melingkari tempat-tempat yang aku ketahui.

"Kita bagi kelompok saja dalam penyerbuan ini, kelihatannya ruangannya banyak sekali, kita bagi kelompok, Kaito, Meiko, Miku, dan Lui satu kelompok tugas kalian menghabisi si ..Ne-sama itu. Rui, Len, Gumi, dan Luna, satu kelompok, kalian bertugas mencari ruang informasi san menaruh _flashdisk_ ini di sana dan Rin akan membajak data-datanya. Aku, Luka, Dell dan Avanna satu kelompok tugas kami adalah memburu ketuanya itu..." Dan dalam pembagian yang panjang itu akhirnya kami mulai berpencar sesuai rute yang di katakan Kamui- _Kaichou_ tadi.

"Jadi ..Ne-sama adalah orang itu?" Tanya Meiko, aku hanya mengangguk memberikan informasi. "Jadi itu sebabnya ada yang aneh dengan .. Ne-sama, seperti terputus di depannya, ternyata mereka hanya ingin memanggil nama orang itu." Kata Meiko. Kami semua menyiagakan senjata kami di sana.

"Aku mendapat informasi, Simmons si nyawa seribu juga ada di kelompok ini." Kata Lui-san, apa jadi semua penjahat terkeji sekarang sedang berkumpul yah.

Tiba-tiba saja banyak yang mengepung kami, kami mulai saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Zombie lagi huh?" Kata Kaito tersenyum ironis, begitu juga denganku. Kami tidak membawa senjata tipe berondong seperti para junior tadi.

"Kelihatannya mereka tidak sebanyak yang di lantai 1, ayo kita habisi saja!" Kata Lui-san, tetapi kemudian para zombie itu meledak tidak bersisa.

"Nii-san?" Kata Kaito terkejut, aku kemudian menoleh ada Akaito-san disana, di CSP, hanya dia yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural murni.

"Miku-san, aku ingin berbicara kepadamu." Kata Akaito-san sambil berdiri mengadapku, dia hampir mirip dengan Kaito, tetapi dia lebih mempunyai seringai nakal daripada tatapan dingin.

"A-ada apa Akaito-san?" Tanyaku.

"Panggil saja Akaito-nii, aku kan akan menjadi kakak iparmu." Katanya yang membuatku otomatis bersemu merah.

"Ba-baiklah, ada apa Akaito-nii?" Tanyaku, dia kemudian tersenyum dan menggosok kepalaku.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu sampai gadis itu mengincarmu sampai seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Aku kemudian terdiam, untuk itu pun aku juga tidak tahu pasti, kalau dia iri tidak mungkin sampai dia melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. _Black Magic_ hanya bisa di dapat dengan membuat perjanjian dengan iblis dengan taruhan nyawanya, kekuatannya pun melebihi kekuata spiritual murni, hal ini sebenarnya tabu, karena orang yang mndapatkan kekuatan itu, kekuatan spiritualnya menjadi tidak masuk akal, dan dia akan menjadi lebih jahat dan hagat sampai dia melepaskannya, dalam artian lain, dia akan meregang nyawa, sedangkan kekuatan supranatural murni dari kelahiran orang itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Akaito-nii, aku pun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya iri denganku sampai seperti ini. Padahal aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya dulu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya se iri ini denganku. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini kepadaku aku tidak tahu." Kataku sambil menunduk dan memegangi kepalaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukannya sampai sejauh ini, untuk membunuhku.

"Miku.." Panggil Kaito sedikit khawatir kepadaku. "Nii, bukankah kau bisa menerawang ke pemikirannya?" Tanya Kaito, tetapi Akaito-nii hanya menggeleng.

" _Black Magic-_ nya terlalu kuat, aku tidak bisa menembusnya. Baiklah, aku akan mengendalikan _Black Magic_ -nya semampuku, kau cepatlah cari dia, tirai kebenaran akan segera terbuka." Kata Akaito-san yang membuatku langsung menengadah. Ketika dia hendak melangkah aku langsung memegangi jaketnya.

"Apa maksud tirai kebenaran itu! Aku ingin tahu!" Kataku, perkataannya sama persis dengan Biksu itu.

"Maksud dari tirai kebenaran adalah, sebuah tirai yang menyelubungi sebuah kebenaran, dalam kehidupan manusia ada sebuah kebenaran yang di tutupi oleh entah itu Ego, ketidak percayaan dan yang lainnya, itu yang di sebut tirai, ketika tirainya terbuka atau bisa di bilang semuanya sudah bisa menghilangkan tirai itu, semua kebenaran akan terkuak, termasuk tirai kebenaran antara kau bertiga. Semuanya akan terbuka dan akan ada penyesalan yang dalam ketika tirai itu terbuka, kau akan langsung mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, tetapi jangan sampai ketika kau mendapatkannya, kau akan terlena, maka dari itu Biksu itu menyembunyikannya darimu, agar kau tidak terlena, tetapi dengan sekarang yang sudah aku katakan apa itu tirai kebenaran, ku harap kau berhati-hati tentang tirai yang terbuka itu." Kata Akaito-san menjelaskannya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, aku mulai paham tentang itu.

"Lalu soal ..Ne-sama itu, apakah yang akan dia lihat jika tirainya terbuka?" Tanyaku, Akaito-san hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, nanti juga kau akan tahu, sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin membuatnya gila." Kata Akaito-san kemudian menghilang.

"Miku, ayo, kita kan bertugas untuk mencari siapa itu Ne-sama!" Kata Meiko-san, aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai berlari mengikuti yang lainnya, semuanya di sini sungguh riuh hingga akhirnya Kaito berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Meiko-san.

"Aku sungguh mengenal tawa ini." Kata Kaito sambil menajamkan pendengarannya, dan memang benar, ada suara gadis yang tertawa.

"Kyahahahahaha, Kaito- _kun_ , sakit loh saat kau membunuhku. Kyahahahahaha!" Aku pun juga mendengarnya rasanya aku juga mengenal tawa ini, ketika sosok gadis dengan rambut coklat dengan cat rambut _ombre_ berwarna pink itu muncul langsung membuatku dan Kaito terkejut.

"BENI SACHINE!" Kataku dan Kaito hampir bersamaan, padahal aku sudah melihatnya meregang nyawa. Begitu pun Kaito, dia kan yang melihat gadis itu meregang nyawanya di hadapannya.

Pertama, Beni Sachine sudah mati.

Kedua, kulitnya yang seharusnya putih malah menjadi biru keunguan di setiap inci tubuhnya, bahkan mukanya.

Ketiga, salah satu matanya yang aku tahu adalah _Cursed Eye_. Sebuah tanda kutukan. Sebuah tanda kalau sebenarnya arwahnya di panggil kembali ke tubuhnya. Untuk kembali hidup lagi.

Keempat, banyak sekali jahitan di tubuhnya, seperti Beni Sachine itu adalah potongan-potongan yang di satukan, benar juga, tubuhnya kan sudah terpotong-potong. Jadi dia di bangkitkan lagi? Butuh kekuatan _Black Magic_ yang banyak untuk melakukan hal itu!

"Bukankah aku sudah membunuhmu?" Kata Kaito berteriak kepada Sachine-san.

"Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih dengan Miku-san, ..Ne-sama akhirnya memberiku kesempatan kedua, tetapi setelah ini aku tetap harus kembali ke alam baka. Setidaknya! Aku tidak mati dengan msii yang gagal! Kyahahahaha!" Katanya lagi sambil tertawa dan memegang pisau kecil yang kurang dari 15 cm. " _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ , Miku Zatsune, bukan Miku Hatsune, kau telah membuatku mengulang kembali misiku." Katanya sambil membungkuk dan merentangkan kedua sisi roknya dengan tangannya. " _Saa_ , Kaito- _kun_ , mari kita ulang _dansa_ kita. Kyahahahaha!" Katanya sambil tertawa keras.

"Kalian pergi saja, aku sudah pernah melawannya, jadi aku bisa melakukannya lagi, lagipula dari tadi BAKAito-nii bertelepati denganku, jadi tidak apa-apa, menangani gadis yang sudah menjadi mayat hidup itu hal yang sepele bagiku." Kata Kaito, aku kemudian menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi.." Kataku berusaha untuk tinggal di sini dan membantunya.

"Aku sudah memiliki _Aniki_ yang terhubung denganku, cepat temukan orang itu, maka segalanya akan segera berakhir! Kita akan bertemu lagi, tenang saja Miku, aku selalu memegang janjiku." Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepalaku, kata-kata soal janji itu, membuatku ingin menangis.

"Kau ber _janji_?" Tanyaku masih ragu. Dia hanya mengangguk mantab.

"Aku ber _janji_ , Miku. Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu drama seperti itu, aku hanya akan bertarung disini, aku tidak sedang di kirim ke wilayah konflik!" Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan, mau tak mau aku tertawa karenanya. Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan pergi bersama Meiko-san dan Lui-san.

 **Kaito POV**

Aku menatap gadis itu seperti menggosok kukunya.

"Apa sudah selesai drama-nya? Kalian itu lama sekali!" Kata Sachine sambil meniup kukunya.

"Aku sudah siap!" Kataku menyiagakan kedua pistol milikku. Tiba-tiba saja Sachine menghilang dari hadapanku, aku langsung kebingungan mencarinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa di tempat berhantu kau dilarang untuk melihat ke belakang? Itu hanya agar hantu itu tidak di sadari pergerakannya." Kata gadis itu di belakangku, ketika aku berbalik, dia sudah hilang, dia bertambah gesit setelah meregang nyawa.

"Dasar pengecut! Jangan lari kau!" Kataku sambil melihat kemana bayangannya itu! Ini sungguh melelahkan! Dia sungguh gesit. Akhirnya, dia berhenti sambil tersenyum pelan ke arahku. "Apa kau akan berusaha untuk membuatku jatuh ke pelukanmu lagi Sachine?" Tanyaku.

"Maafkan aku Kaito- _kun_ , tetapi misiku telah berubah, sekarang misiku adalah.." katanya tiba-tiba kearahku. "... Untuk membunuhmu!" Aku kemudian merasakan sebuah pisau menyentuh dadaku, aku langsung terduduk dengan beberapa darah mengalir disana. "Kyahahahaha! Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang _Yandere_ , dan sayangnya aku sudah menyukaimu, dan kau tahu, lebih baik kau tidak di miliki siapapun daripada kau tidak bisa menjadi milikku, Kaito- _kyun_. Hihihi!" Kata gadis itu sambil melangkah pergi.

 **Miku pov**

Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak tentang Kaito, kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Oh tidak!" Kata Lui-san sambil berhenti, sekarang apa lagi? Aku kemudian melihat ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pink. Uni? Dia berhasil lolos?

"Aku akan mengurusnya, kalian pergilah!" Kata Lui-san. Meiko-san hanya mengangguk dan menyeretku pergi.

"A-aku akan membantu Lui-san!" Kataku.

"Jangan bodoh, kami membutuhkanmu untuk melawan gadis sialan itu!" Kata Meiko-san, aku hanya mengangguk akhirnya. Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan dia, kami akan bisa menyerbu markas Red Fox ini. "Miku, aku hanya bisa memberimu nasihat ini satu kali saja, jadi dengarkan aku." Kata Meiko-san, aku hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian berbalik ke arahku.

"Apa itu Meiko-san?" Tanyaku.

"Kau mungkin akan kesulitan melawannya karena dia dulunya adalah sahabatmu, tetapi dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik. Buang anggapan kalau dia adalah sahabatmu! Seorang sahabat tidak akan melakukan hal ini! Dia sudah bukan sahabatmu, dia adalah pengkhianat! Seseorang yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Miku, seseorang yang membuat orang yang kau sayangi dulunya telah meninggalkanmu! Hapus kalau dia adalah sahabatmu! Dia adalah musuhmu sekarang Miku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak cocok menjadi sahabatmu, jadi jangan termakan omongannya tentang persahabatan itu! Itu semua adalah kebohongan Miku, kau harus bisa melakukannya. Mengalahkannya." Kata Meiko-san, aku kemudian menunduk. "Bagaimana Miku?" Tanyanya. Akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Kau benar Meiko-san. Terima kasih, Meiko-san, tetapi aku akan membuka tirai itu dengan caraku sendiri." Kataku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya, kau harus masuk sendiri, aku akan menghambat mereka, kau ingat kan petanya?" Kata Meiko-san, di belakangnya sudah ada banyak sekali mayat hidup. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Miku, misi ini tergantung kepadamu!" Kata Meiko-san sambil melambai ke arahku dan menghambat mayat hidup itu. Aku pergi memasuki ruangan di sana dan mulai berlari melintasi lorong, aku harus menemukan tempatnya.

"Baiklah! Tunggulah aku!" Kataku kepada gadis itu, aku yakin dia pasti sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kekejaman. Seketika aku menubruk seseorang. "Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" Hardikku, tetapi begitu aku mengetahui siapa yang aku tabrak. Aku langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku hanya merasa tidak ingin berkata sepatah katapun kepada Nao-kun. Jadi tirainya sebentar lagi akan terbuka yah, ketahuilah Nao-kun, orang yang selama ini kau percayai adalah dalang di balik semua ini.

"Zatsune- _Kaichou_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Tetapi aku langsung menepis tangannya yang berusaha meraihku, aku langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana kau kemari? Divisi 1 seharusnya tidak ikut di misi kali ini, kalian harus membantu meng- _hack_ data bukan?" Kataku dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menggosok kepalanya.

" _Eettooo.._ Aku menyelinap kemari." Katanya, aku langsung memutar bola mataku dan langsung meninggalkannya, tetapi dia mulai memegangi tanganku. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya, aku menyentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari tanganku.

"Jangan mengikutiku, kau hanya akan membuatku kerepotan." Kataku sambil pergi. Aku harus menemukan ruangan anak itu bersembunyi.

 **Kaito POV**

Aku merasakan dadaku tersentuh oleh pisau itu, tetapi pistolnya langsung jatuh bersama dengan darah itu. Aku kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak yang langsung membuat Sachine berhenti dan melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hah?" Tanya Sachine tidak paham denganku.

"Kau tahu, temanku sangat suka bercanda, bahkan di saat seperti ini dia pun sempat-sempatnya membuat lelucon." Kataku sambil bangkit, aku sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Aku kan sudah menusuk dadamu dan banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari lukamu! Seharusnya kau mati!" Katanya tidak percaya, aku kemudian tertawa dan melepas jaketku dan memperlihatkan sebuah _body protector_ modifikasi di dalamnya juga ada kaos polo polos berwarna biru, ini dulu yang di gunakan untuk menciptakan pembunuhan palsu, di dalamnya memang terdapat darah, tetapi itu darah bohongan.

 **Other place**

 **Len Pov**

"Hattssyii.." Aku mulai bersin-bersin.

"Apa kau sakit Len?" Tanya Gumi-san, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin Kaito tahu tentang _lelucon_ yang aku berikan kepadanya, sudahlah, ayo teruskan." Kataku sambil memimpin kelompok itu menyusuri lubang angin.

' _Kau tahu Len, kau adalah anggota paling suka memasang lelucon seperti itu ketika misi seperti ini._ ' Kata Rinny di _intercom_ milikku, aku hanya terkekeh. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sungguh suka menggodanya.

 **Back to Kaito POV**

"Kau tahu, ini hanyalah _body protector_ modifikasi, dan dia kelihatannya sengaja memberikannya kepadaku, jadi darah itu adalah darah palsu, kau sungguh mudah terpercaya." Kataku. Tetapi aku melihat dirinya ada darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Hei? Apa kutukannya sudah berakhir?" Kataku, dia hanya menggeleng. Dia kemudian memegangi kedua pipinya. Walaupun mukanya biru, aku bisa tahu kalau dia sedang bersemu merah.

"A-aku.. aku hanya terpesona melihat tubuhmu.." Katanya yang langsung membuatku _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, nikmatilah sebelum kau mati." Kataku sambil menghunuskan pedang kearahnya. Tetapi dia berhasil menghindar.

"Kyaaaa.. Aku jadi tambah cinta kepadamu!" Kata Sachine sambil berputar-putar seperti menari. Aku kemudian memikirkan hal yang sangat bagus dengan mengandalkan hal ini.

"Kau tahu Beni-chan, aku juga mulai tertarik kepadamu." Kataku sambil melemparkan Wakizashi milikku. Aku mendengar BAKAito-nii mulai berdehem lewat telepati.

' _Diam saja kau BAKAito-nii.. ini adalah taktik.'_ Kataku di pikiranku.

' _Awas saja, aku bisa menghubungi Miku dari sini looohh~'_ Kata BAKAito-nii, tetapi bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan daripada membuang peluru percuma. ' _Jangan lupa, kelemahannya ada di matanya yang terdapat tanda kutukan._ ' Ingat BAKAito-nii. ' _Lagipula dia lebih baik daripada gadis di hadapanmu, setidaknya Miku masih 'hidup'.'_ Kata BAKAito-nii, sudah aku bilang ini hanyalah taktik!

"Kau tahu, rayuanmu payah, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, kekasihmu itu." Kata Sachine sambil duduk di salah satu patung _Gargogyle_ disana.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Miku tidak semenarik dirimu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membunuh, aku sudah bosan dengannya. Tetapi kau membuatku tertarik, kegigihanmu akan misimu membuatku terkesan." Kataku sambil menyodorkan senyumanku yang paling menarik, bahkan dengan senyuman ini Miku dulu langsung memerah semua mukanya, aku melihatnya juga memerah.

"Tetapi, aku sudah ada misi untuk membunuhmu." Katanya mulai mendekat sambil membawa satu pisau lagi. Aku kemudian memegang tangannya yang memegang pisau dan melepas _Body protector_ milikku, aku tahu, kalau ini gagal aku bisa mati. Aku kemudian mengarahkannya kepada jantungku.

"Maka lakukanlah." Kataku dengan senyumanku yang paling mempesona.

"Ti-tidak, nanti kekasihmu akan bersedih, kau mau melihatnya bersedih?" Katanya, bagus, dia sudah berada di kendaliku.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan aku bosan dengannya, walaupun sekarang aku mati, mati di tanganmu sepertinya menyenangkan." Kataku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Aku melihat mukanya sudah sangat merah. Ini akan semakin mudah.

"A-aku tidak bisa membunuhmu." Katanya mulai kehilangan akal, ini bagus.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluarlah dari kelompok ini, aku akan melindungimu dari _nya_." Kataku terus menggodanya. Posisi kami masih sangat berdekatan.

"Ti-tidak, dia akan menemukanku Kaito-kun. Dan aku akan langsung berpisah dengan raga-ku lagi." Katanya.

"Tidak, kakakku bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Kalau kau tidak yakin, tusuk saja jantungku _Beni-chan_." Kataku terus menekannya, dia itu gadis, jadi sangat mudah di baca.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa." Katanya. Aku langsung mendapatkan sebuah celah, aku langsung mengeluarkan pisau milik Sachine dan menusuk matanya, dia mulai menjerit kesakitan. "Ka-kau memanfaatkanku!" Katanya, aku hanya tersenyum, jadi, aku benar-benar tertular Psikopat-nya Miku rupanya. Tidak apa-apa, di saat seperti ini sungguh berguna.

"Maafkan aku _Beni-chan_ , kau benar, di hatiku Cuma ada Miku, dan kau sungguh mudah terpengaruh." Kataku, dia mulai tertawa sambil menjabut pisau itu dari matanya.

"Kyahahahaha! Benar juga, aku adalah seseorang yang selalu memanfaatkan keadaan, jadi aku seharusnya bisa menerima kalau aku akan mati did manfaatkan oleh keadaan, baiklah ...Ne-sama, aku mengaku gagal, silahkan saja kau renggut kematianku, setidaknya aku mati ketika aku merasakan cinta, haaahh.. sungguh indah!" Katanya sambil berputar-putar sambil merentangkan tangannya, dia juga mendongakkan kepalanya seperti sungguh senang. Aku melihat asap putih keluar dari tubuhnya, dia kemudian langsung ambruk ke tanah, seperti sebuah boneka kayu dengan benang yang membuatnya berdiri putus, aku langsung mengecek nadinya. Dia sudah benar-benar pergi, aku kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku dan mulai berdoa untuk arwahnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya menyusul Miku." Kataku sambil membawa jaketku di pundakku.

' _Kaito, kau mendapatkan salam dari Miku, katanya, sempatkan dirimu untuk upacara 'penuangan' yang lebih tinggi lagi~~.'_ Kata BAKAito-nii, jangan bilang dia mengatakannya kepada Miku. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin.

"BAKAito-nii! Kau akan aku bunuh!" Teriakku, aku kemudian berlari menuju tempat Miku dan yang lainnya. Sialan dia itu!

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaahh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai-desu, kali ini karakter Meiko di tambahkan adegannya-desu, untuk memenuhi _Request_ dari _**Kebab Nyamnyam**_ -desu, semoga _**Kebab Nyamnyam**_ suka-desu, _Gomenasai_ Clara baca _review_ -nya dari _**Kebab Nyamnyam**_ saat Clara sudah update chapter 11-desu, jadi adegannya Clara taruh disini-desu. _Gomenasai_ kali ini Clara update-nya lama-desu, banyak sekali pekerjaan di rumah-desu, sebentar lagi juga selesai Girl With The Bunny Mask ini-desu, semoga para _readers_ yang sudah membaca dari awal suka-desu, Terima kasih udah naruh fanfic Clara ini ke favorit dan follow-desu, akhir kata. RnR please-desu.. \\(^0^)/


	13. Chapter 13 - Penyerbuan part 2

Girl With the Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, OC, Bloody Scene, kata-kata dari fandom lain yang nyasar, lagu yang ada di sini bukan milik Clara.

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Penyerbuan Part 2

 **Miku POV**

Aku terus berjalan sambil di ikuti oleh anak itu. Dia ini kenapa sih mengikutiku terus?

" _Mou!_ Kenapa sih kau terus mengikutiku?! Aku sudah bilang untukmu untuk menemui kelompok Leon-san di depan!" Kataku jengkel, dia ini sungguh keras kepala.

"Lalu, kau akan di sini sendirian? Di sini berbahaya tahu!" Katanya, sialan, dia pikir dia siapa hah? Dengan statusnya itu, bagaimana bisa dia melindungiku? Kami sekarang memasuki sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak ada di peta, kelihatannya ruangan ini ada di bawah tanah.

"Lalu kau akan melindungiku dengan apa hah? Kau saja dari Divisi 1! Bukan tugasmu untuk bertarung! Atau kau bergabung saja dengan kelompok Len-kun untuk meretas informasi mereka!" Kataku, dia hanya menggeleng, _Kami-sama_ biarkan aku _membunuhnya_ lagi.

"Walaupun kau sudah menembakku dan mungkin kau berfikir untuk menembakku lagi, tetapi aku berhutang budi kepadamu! Kau yang menyadarkanku!" Katanya lagi. Aku hanya tertawa dan menatapnya.

"Hahahahaha! Kau tidak akan mau berhutang budi kepadaku." Kataku. Benar, bahkan dari orang-orang yang melihatmu di markas, kau masih sangat membenciku karena terlalu menghantuimu dulu.

"Kalau aku mau bagaimana?" Tanyanya langsung memegangi pergelangan tanganku dan menggiringku menatap matanya.

"Kau tidak akan mau!" Kataku yakin. Kemudian ada suara di kepalaku.

' _Maaf mengganggu kalian tetapi, Miku-chan, aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu~'_ Suara ini. Akaito-nii.

"Akaito-nii?" Tanyaku dan langsung pergi dari Nao-kun. Akaito langsung menceritakan tentang pertarungan Kaito dengan Sachine-san. Aku senang dia berhasil, tetapi menggunakan sedikit 'kharismanya' yang membuatku sedikit terganggu. ' _Akaito-nii, katakan kepada Kaito, bersiaplah untuk penuangan lebih tinggi lagi~~ Aku hanya bercanda Akaito-nii, kurasa menakut-nakutinya seperti ini lucu juga, apalagi melihat wajah ketakutannya._ ' Kataku lewat Telepati. Aku merasakan Akaito-nii menghilang sejenak.

' _Gomen, aku tadi mengatakan kepada Kaito, dan reaksinya seperti dugaanmu, dia sekarang bekeringat dingin loh.'_ Kata Akaito-nii, dia juga suka menjahili adiknya rupanya. Aku hanya tertawa sebentar. _'Kau itu cantik ketika tertawa, maka dari itu Kaito sungguh tergila-gila kepadamu, tetapi kau menutupnya dengan topeng sekarang, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat senyummu dong.'_ Kata Akaito-nii yang sukses membuat wajahku bersemu merah walaupun tertutupi oleh topeng ini.

' _Akaito-nii, sudahlah.'_ Kataku, aku kemudian mendengar suara gemerincing yang sangat aku kenali, aku langsung membuatku menarik Nao-kun untuk menunduk. Langsung aku berdiri dan melihat ke kegelapan sambil tertawa. "Kau masih bangga menggunakan senjata orang yah?" Kataku.

"Tenang saja, aku masih merawatnya kok." Kata orang itu sambil menampakkan diri. Nao-kun juga berdiri di hadapanku dengan sikap protektif, astaga, kau tidak tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"SIG P250, Katari-chan." Kataku melihat senjataku yang paling berharga itu, aku mendapatkannya dari Kaito ketika aku bergabung, dan dengan ini aku menunaikan misi pertamaku. Aku langsung berdiri di depan Nao-kun sambil menyiagakan senjataku. Kini kemungkinan dia memiliki satu atau dua _Black Magic_ dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa aku mendeteksi gadis itu darimu, hah, terserah lah. Jadi mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan itu?" Katanya, di lehernya ada beberapa jahitan. Jadi kemungkinan dia di hidupkan lagi ya? Tetapi tubuhnya tidak biru, jadi dia masih hidup dengan kondisi kepala hampir putus saat aku bertarung dengannya kemarin?

"Nao-kun, lebih baik kau berlindung dulu, ini bukanlah pertarunganmu. Dan jangan mendekat apapun yang terjadi." Kataku sambil menyiagakan semua senjataku.

"Heh, jadi berita kalau Miku Hatsune-lah yang melawan Simmons si nyawa 1000 hanya karanganmu yah? Miku Zatsune." Kata Nao-kun masih tidak percaya rupanya. Biarkan saja, itu lebih baik. Aku kembali fokus ke arah laki-laki itu

"Sudah selesai gadis manis, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungannya." Kata Simmnos sambil menodongkan senjataku ke arahku.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan pistolku yang lainnya terarah kearahnya. Barreta 92, Kuro-chan. Salah satu senjata kesayanganku, yang ini di beri oleh adikku yang ajaibnya dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, aku pun sangat menghargainya, karena adikku yang tidak pernah peduli kepadaku akhirnya memberiku sebuah hadiah.

"Ini tidak akan semudah yang kemarin, gadis kecil." Katanya, aku hanya menatapnya dan memfokuskan dimana sebaiknya aku menyerangnya.

"Lihat saja." Kataku langsung mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah kepala laki-laki itu, tetapi dia langsung menembak pistolku dan sekarang benda itu terpental entah kemana. Otomatis, aku membeku sesaat.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar, kau melawanku menggunakan Wakizashi dulu, bukan pistol dan pistol." Katanya, aku pun mengulurkan tangan ke belakang dan mengeluarkan Wakizashi milikku. Jadi dia hanya ingin benar-benar _Melanjutkan_ pertarungan saat itu yah.

"Jadi, apa pertaruhannya masih berlaku?" Kataku sambil mengingat pertarungan kemarin itu.

"Iya, tetapi sekarang yang aku pertaruhkan adalah posisiku untuk melindungi ..Ne-sama" Katanya, kata-katanya itu, jadi dia memiliki salah satu _Black Magic_ yah? Salah satu pengguna _Black Magic_ yang energinya dari gadis itu ciri-cirinya adalah tidak bisa memanggil nama orang itu tanpa di cekal di pertamanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Kataku mengambil ancang-ancang kembali, dia mulai menembakkan peluru pertama yang berhasil aku tangkis dengan Wakizashi milikku.

Aku kembali menganalisa dimana dia menyimpan pelurunya, jadi untuk sementara aku menghindari dan menangkis, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang yaitu saat dia me- _reload_ pelurunya.

Tetapi pistolku seharusnya Cuma berisi 17 peluru, tetapi aku sudah memasuki hitungan 20 dia tidak me- _reload_ -nya! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Pistolku tidak mungkin lebih dari 17 peluru! Apa dia sudah mereloadnya? Tetapi secepat apa dia melakukannya hingga tidak bisa aku lihat? Dan dimana dia menyimpan cadangan Magazen-nya? Tenanglah Miku, tenang, _Black Magic_ memang seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk akal.

' _Miku? Kau dengar aku?'_ Kata seseorang di kepalaku. ' _Ini aku, Kaito_.' Katanya.

' _A-ada apa Kaito? Aku sedang sibuk._ ' Kataku sambil masih berusaha menangkis semua peluru yang tidak masuk akal itu. Aku harus bagaimana melawan _Limitless Ammo gun_ seperti itu?

' _Pistol itu adalah pistol yang sudah ada Black Magic-nya. Dia tidak akan pernah kehabisan amunisi, ingat pertarunganku dengan Sachine? Putus tangannya dan ambil pistolnya!'_ Kata Kaito, aku hanya tersenyum. _Cheater_ -kah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu di dunia nyata ada _Cheat_ untuk amunisi tak terbatas yang biasanya di game yang biasanya aku dan adikku mainkan. Aku harus bagaimana, beberapa bagian tubuhku sudah terluka, sedangkan dia hanya memiliki luka yang sedikit akibat sabetan pedangku. Ini sungguh pertarungan yang berat sebelah.

Dulu, aku bisa mengalahkannya karena dia masih belum memakai _Black Magic_ apapun, sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?

Setidaknya dia juga tidak memakai _Cheat_ uang,darah dan tameng lebih sering di bandingkan Sachine. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak menggunakan _Black Magic_ Regenerasi, hanya _Black Magic_ di tangannya yang di salurkan ke pistol kesayanganku itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai bosan, lebih menyenangkan pertarungan yang dulu." Katanya seketika berhenti. Aku bisa saja mengalahkannya, tetapi aku harus sepenuhnya masuk ke sisi psikopatku. Sedangkan ada Nao-kun di sini, dia bisa saja terluka.

"Dasar _Cheater_ , coba kalahkan aku tanpa _Black Magic_ , dasar pengecut!" Kataku mencoba menprofokasinya.

"Akan aku lakukan, tetapi, ini adalah caraku untuk bertahan hidup, aku tidak bisa melepasnya dan melawan sesuatu yang tidak bisa habis seperti Wakizashi milikmu." Kata Simmons, cih, aku harus bagaimana. Ah benar juga. Aku kemari untuk membantai sahabatku itu. Aku kemari karena dirinya yang membuatku sangat marah dan melukai Kaito. Dia telah mempermainkan aku selama ini, dia bukanlah sahabatku lagi. Dia adalah orang yang telah membuat masa-masa SMA-ku suram! Dia lah yang membuatku sampai di incar kelompok itu! Dia adalah perusak hidupku! Dia bahkan berbohong kepada kedua orangtuaku tentang dimana aku! Dia tidak akan pernah aku maafkan. Dia bahkan merebut orang yang aku sayangi dulu! Dia akan menerima ganjarannya.

"Memang apa salahku kepadamu hah!" Teriakku sambil menyabetkan Wakizashi di kedua tanganku itu secara membabi buta. Yang satu menahan serangan pelurunya, yang satunya menyerang ke arahnya.

"Ini baru seru!" Katanya kepadaku. Aku mulai meninggalkan jejak sabetan di tubuh laki-laki berusia separuh baya itu. kurang! Kurang banyak lagi untuk bisa menjatuhkannya!

Aku mulai merasakan amarahku mulai mendidih, aku mulai kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhku lagi. Miku Zatsune yang asli akan muncul. Aku bahkan menamai sisi psikopatku.

" _Kyahahaha! Ayo! Tunjukkan lagi darahmu kepadaku!"_ Kataku yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku melihat tanganku terus saja menebas tubuh orang itu dan orang itu mulai di banjiri darah. Aku merasakan mulutku semakin tersenyum lebar walaupun tanpa aku kendalikan. Akhirnya tangannya yang memegang pistol berhasil aku tebas! Senyumanku semakin lebar melihat tangannya berhasil putus dan pistolnya langsung aku rebut. Katari-chan sudah aku dapatkan kembali! Dia mulai melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang buntung itu dengan nanar.

"Ti-tidak!" Katanya mulai terpojok. Aku mulai mendekat ke arahnya dia akan mati sebentar lagi.

" _Kyahahahaha! Ayolah, kesenanganya baru mulai nih_!" Kataku, dia sudah menatap penuh putus asa kepadaku. " _Saa.. ayo akhiri permainan ini_." Kataku sambil menyentuhkan ujung Wakizashi itu ke dagunya. Juga pistol yang sudah kembali ke tempatku itu. " _Mau pilih yang mana? Di tusuk atau di tembak?_ " Kataku melihat raut muka ketakutannya.

"Ti-tidak! Ampunilah aku!" Katanya. Mukanya penuh dengan rasa ketakutan.

" _Tidak ada kata ampun kau tahu!"_ Kataku. " _Hayaku, cepat pilih._ " Kataku masih tersenyum lebar, kemudian ada yang memegangi tanganku, Nao-kun?

"Sudah cukup Zatsune- _Kaichou_ , kau berlebihan!" Aku melihat wajah Nao-kun semakin marah, aku mulai teringat dulu, ketika dia tiba-tiba saja bilang ke semua orang kalau dia membenciku dan aku lah yang selalu mengejar-nya! Tiba-tiba saja dia merusak semua akunku beberapa bulan yang lalu! Dia dengan tenang mempermainkanku padahal aku dulu memiliki rasa kepadanya! Aku langsung menghempaskannya dan dia langsung terjatuh.

" _Diam saja kau laki-laki tidak berguna! Laki-laki sepertimu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini!"_ Kataku mengatainya dengan kasar.

"Zatsune- _Kaichou_?" Kata Nao-kun tidak percaya.

" _Aku sudah bilang kepadamu kalau menjauh dariku!"_ Kataku membentaknya dia itu sungguh keras kepala. Dia kemudian berjalan mundur. Aku tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Simmons langsung menebas dadanya secara melintang, dia memang belum mati, aku langsung tanpa berhenti menebasnya terus menerus dan banyak sekali darah yang mengenai bajuku. Anggota badannya sudah tidak lengkap dan akhirnya setelah menusuk dadanya dan mati, aku mengibaskan Wakizashi milikku dengan cepat ke lantai sehingga tidak ada darah di pedangku, sekarang aku mencoba mengendalikan emosiku lagi.

"Zatsune- _Kaichou,_ _Daijoubu-ka_?" Kata anak itu. Cih, dia ini tidak mengerti apa. Padahal sudah aku bilang.

" _Sudah aku bilang jangan mendekat! Apa aku perlu membuatmu buruk rupa hah? Akan aku jabut kepalamu dari badanmu!"_ Kataku. Dia mulai mundur, tanpa sadar aku sudah hampir menyerangnya, lebih tepatnya menyerang wajahnya dengan sebuah Tento yang ada di kakiku. Hingga ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi tanganku yang memegang Tento.

"Sudah cukup marahnya, Miku." Kata seseorang, aku pun melihatnya, Kaito. Entah mengapa kalau dia yang mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa membantahnya, dan aku merasakan amarahku berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Lihatlah, lukamu cukup parah." Kata Kaito sambil melihat tubuhku.

"Sudahlah _Playboy_ sepertimu tidak usah mengurusiku." Kataku sedikit tersinggung soal pertarungannya dengan Sachine itu.

" _A-anoo, Eto.._ Kau salah paham Miku, yang BakAniki bilang tidak seperti kenyataannya." Kata Kaito mulai gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, toh sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat. Ayo, lebih baik kita segera menangkap gadis sialan itu." Kataku sambil mengambil kedua pistol milikku dan memasukkannya lagi di tempat pistol di pinggangku.

"Eh, jadi di balik semua ini seorang gadis?" Kata Nao-kun terkejut.

"Wajar saja, toh kamu juga di buat mainan oleh Uni, jadinya kau tidak akan tahu." Kataku sambil meneruskan berjalan di lorong ini. Kedua laki-laki itu langsung mengikutiku.

"A-apa maksudmu Uni juga ada di belakang ini semua?" Katanya lagi, dia ini.

"Iya, pacarmu selama ini adalah anggota Red Fox yang menyamar dan mendekatimu karena kau memiliki keluarga di kepolisian, dia selalu berhasil kabur dari para polisi, tetapi sekarang, dia tidak akan selamat lagi." Kata Kaito menerangkan.

"Tetapi siapa gadis itu." Katanya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah berhasil memasuki sarangnya." Kataku.

Akhirnya kami di hadapkan ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Ketika aku melangkah aku di hadang oleh tangan Kaito.

"Tungu, Aniki berkata kepadaku ini ruangan jebakan." Kata Kaito, jadi aku harus apa? Aku melepaskan satu peluru dari Magazen cadangan yang aku bawa kemudian melemparnya di sana. Peluru itu langsung meledak di tembaki oleh beragam pistol otomatis yang tersembunyi di dinding-dinging itu. Jadi bagaimana kita melewatinya.

"Miku, lihat ini, sebuah panel, dan anehnya, ini seperti sebuah game." Kata Kaito, aku pun melihat ke arah panel itu, sebuah panel sentuh dengan beberapa lagu pilihan yang biasanya kau mainkan di sebuah game..

" _Osu?!"_ Kataku dan Nao-kun ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Dia sungguh menyukai game ini rupanya." Kata Kaito, dia mulai menekan salah satu lagu dan ada sebuah ledakan di sana. "Salah rupanya. Miku apa kau memiliki petunjuk?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mungkin lagu yang bertema peperangan?" Tanya Nao-kun, aku berfikir sejenak. Kemungkinan ini adalah lagu kesukaannya. Ketika aku memencet sebuah lagu, alunan lagu itu mulai mengalun.

~ _Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante~_

 _~Sonna kao shite yoku ieru tte~_

 _~Omotteta yo nande darou~_

Sebuah jalan mulai terlihat dengan beberapa cahaya.

"Kenapa harus lagunya Halcali ' _Long Kiss Goodbye_ '?" Kata Kaito _sweatdrop_ , sedangkan Nao-kun mulai menutupi telinganya.

"Ke-kenapa kau pilih lagu ini hah?" Tanya Nao-kun.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo, kalian semua harus berpijak di tempat yang bercahaya!" Komando-ku, mereka akhirnya menyebrangi aula itu.

~ _Watashi nri ni "Ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai~_

 _~Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda..~_

Ketika lagu itu sampai di _reff_ , Nao-kun semakin tidak bisa berjalan, lagu ini benar-benar kelemahannya. Aku pun paham kenapa kau memilih lagu ini Ne-sama.

"Ayo! Tidak ada waktu!" Kataku menariknya begitu juga Kaito. Kami menarik laki-laki tidak berguna itu akhirnya sampai di seberang dengan lagu yang hampir habis.

~ _Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai~_

 _~Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanaide" mo ienai yo~_

Aku kembali melempar satu peluru ke lantai itu dan jebakannya kembali aktif, juga lantai yang bercahaya tadi tidak terlihat cahayanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau pilih lagu itu?" Tanya Nao-kun lagi.

"Itu adalah lagu yang kau dan dia nyanyikan ketika Miku Hatsune ke rumahmu bersama dengannya." Hanya itu kata-kataku yang membuatnya melongo. "Lihatlah, mungkin ini sarang si busuk itu. Ayo masuk." Kataku.

Kami bertiga mulai memasuki tirai itu dan di sambut sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan singgasana raja dan ada gadis yang duduk di singgasana itu dengan pakaian loli dress berwarna hitam.

" _Ara,_ kau sudah menemukan tempatku rupanya, laki-laki itu cukup kuat juga." Kata gadis itu.

"Ka-Kau?!" Kata Nao-kun sungguh terkejut, aku kemudian tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Ritsu Namine-chan. Atau ..Ne-sama" Kataku.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen, Clara update-nya telat-desu, habis kesibukan sih, hehehe..

 **A/N:**

Clara kasih jawaban-desu, ..Ne-sama adalah nama dari Ritsu Namine-desu. Karena mereka dalam pengaruh _Black Magic_ , mereka sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'Namine-sama'-desu. Tetapi karena _Black Magic_ dari Ritsu yang tidak ingin di ketahui namanya-desu, jadilah hanya terdengar ..Ne-sama desu. Pokoknya si Ritsu ini ada di masa lalu Miku dan Nao-desu. Bisa di bilang Ritsu ini adalah sahabat Miku di SMA dulu-desu. Nah, Nao sendiri pun akhirnya memutuskan Miku dan bersama Ritsu ini-desu. Apa yang menyebabkan Ritsu begitu dendam kepada Miku adalah Miku paling gampang mendapat teman-desu, dan juga, Miku adalah orang yang paling kaya di sekolahnya-desu. Sementara keluarga Ritsu bagaikan bumi dan langit dengan Miku-desu, ayahnya Ritsu adalah seorang tentara yang udah hampir pensiun-desu, sedangkan ibunya hanya bekerja di kantor-desu. Ritsu semakin iri dengan Miku karena bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya satu tahun lebih cepat-desu. Apalagi setelah terdengar kabar kalau Miku masuk di kepolisian di bagian khusus-desu, itu yang membuat Ritsu semakin iri-desu. Jadilah dia melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis dan ingin membunuh Miku-desu.

Satu info lagi, umur Mikuo adalah 13 tahun-desu.

Ah iya lupa.. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU (telat).

Sampai di sini dulu penjelasannya-desu. Akhir kata RnR please~~

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Makasih udah suka cerita yang kemarin-desu, tenang aja, si Kaito cuman mengandalkan masa lalunya sebagai playboy kelas ikan hiu kok (karena Kelas ikan kakap udah terlalu mainstream-desu). Kalau Miku sih antara sedikit cemburu sama sedikit _sweatdrop_ -desu, kan sudah satu tahun bersama dalam misi, jadinya Miku udah sering lihat Kaito _Topless_ -desu. Untuk Beni, mungkin Clara dapet wangsit dari dewa kuvukiland untuk ngebuat Beni seperti itu-desu. Makasih atas _review_ -nya-desu. (^_^)


	14. Chapter 14 - pertempuran antara sahabat

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, Bloody Scene, beberapa adegan yang mungkin akan membuat mual.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

Pertempuran antara sahabat. Pelepasan topeng.

Gadis berpakaian loli itu tadi langsung turun dari singgasananya dengan perlahan.

" _Hisashiburi,_ juga Miku dan Nao-kun. Hihihihi." Dia tertawa sambil sebelah tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Ne-sama menjadi Ritsu?" Tanya Nao-kun masih tidak percaya.

"Karena _Black Magic_ Ritsu yang tidak mengijinkan penyebutan nama-nya. Mereka ingin mengatakan Namine-sama, tetapi yang terdengar hanya belakangnya, yaitu ..Ne-sama. Maka dari itu terdengar aneh, seperti terpotong di hadapannya." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Tidak salah lagi, Gakupo- _Kaichou_ juga mencurigainya, bukankah dia sudah bilang kepadamu di saat di ruangan divisi 1? Pacarmu Uni dan Ritsu Namine, lebih baik kau tidak tahu siapa mereka. Karena kemungkinan mereka ada di belakang ini semua sungguh besar. Apalagi dia terbukti telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Itu adalah salah satu syarat untuk mendapatkan _Black Magic_." Kata Kaito. Jadi Kamui- _Kaichou_ sudah memprediksinya yah. (Baca chapter 8)

"Lalu aku kira yang jadi adalah Neru- _senpai_ , apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuat kegemparan kemarin?" Tanya Nao-kun.

"Dia hanya mengakui kalau dia masih ada hubungan darah dengan penerus Red Fox ini, lebih tepatnya dia adalah putri dari penerus pendiri Red Fox, tetapi dia tidak sama dengan ayahnya, dia ingin mengabdi kepada negeri ini sampai Miku harus menutupi semuanya agar Neru-san bisa tetap berada di CSP, orangtuanya bercerai dan Neru-san ikut ibunya dan masuk di organisasi, beberapa tahun yang lalu Neru-san bertemu kakaknya yang sudah terpisah lama, kakaknya ingin sekali keluar dari sini, tetapi tidak bisa, bagi Red Fox keturunan laki-laki sungguh di butuhkan untuk meminpin Red Fox ini." Kata Kaito menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi Kaito- _Senpai_.. Ritsu berkata kepadaku, kalau dia masih ada di sel penjara, dia berkata kepadaku kalau dia tidak bersalah! Semua hakim disana telah di sogok oleh seseorang! Dan mungkin Miku Hatsune yang telah menyogoknya agar Ritsu masuk ke penjara! Ini tidak mungkin!" Kata Nao-kun, aku hanya tertawa.

"Jadi itu latar belakangmu memasuki CSP? Kau menginginkan hak untuk melepaskan tersangka dengan berada di divisi 2?" Kataku sedikit miris.

"Aku juga ingin menghancurkan Miku Hatsune, Zatsune- _senpai_ , bagaimana bisa dia menuduh Ritsu membunuh kedua orangtuanya?! Padahal pelakunya adalah orang lain!" Kata Nao-kun semakin tidak percaya, tirai kebenaran, akan segera tersibak.

"Jadi kau Kaito Shion yah? Pacar Miku, tidak aku sangka Beni-san gagal untuk menggaetmu, padahal masa lalu mu adalah seorang playboy loh. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tergoda oleh perempuan lain setelah kau memacari Miku? _Saa.._ Miku, bukankah sudah saatnya kau membuka topengmu juga? Semua kedok di sini sudah terbongkar loh." Kata Ritsu sambil mengarahkan _Black Magic-_ nya kearahku, rambutku seketika berubah menjadi warna semula. Hijau Tosca. Topeng kelinci yang aku pakai pun kemudian retak.

"Kalau begitu, Ritsu, bukankah kau juga harus mengatakan kepada budakmu ini siapa yang sebenarnya membunuh kedua orangtuamu?" Tanyaku seketika topeng itu tidak menutupi wajahku kembali. Nao-kun terkejut melihatku. "Kenapa terkejut?" Tanyaku menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, _As your wish_ , memang benar! Akulah yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku! Aku bisa lolos dari penjara setelah menyelesaikan perjanjianku dengan iblis! Kau sungguh hebat Miku, kau yang suka membaca komik detektif memang hebat bisa mengetahui kalau aku adalah pembunuh kedua orangtuaku." Kata Ritsu sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku memancingmu agar bisa menghancurkan Miku terlebih dahulu Nao-kun, ternyata, Miku, kau sungguh cerdik menyembunyikan identitasmu dengan memakai topeng itu dan mengubah rambutmu!" Kata Ritsu.

"Ka-kau membohongiku?" Kata Nao-kun tidak percaya, ya ampun dia ini sebodoh apa sih?

"Jadi, mari kita selesaikan disini." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan pistol kesayanganku. "Masih ada _Black Magic_ untuk _infinity bullets_ di sini, kau ingin menghilangkannya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak usah, sebut saja sebagai kemurahan hatiku. Ayo majulah." Kata Ritsu, aku pun melangkah maju.

"Miku!" Kata Kaito ingin mengikutiku tetapi ada sebuah dinding transparan yang memisahkan aku dan Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaito, aku bisa melakukannya." Kataku.

"Aku tidak akan mau membiarkannya." Kata seseorang, Akaito? Dia datang bersama Meiko-san dan Lui-san.

"Gakupo sudah mengalahkan pemimpinmu, sekarang menyerahlah!" Kata Lui-san.

"Menyerah? Tidak mau, lebih baik kita ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang menggaggu kita." Kata Ritsu seketika menerjangku.

 **Normal POV**

"Sial mereka kemana?" tanya Kaito, dinding penghalangnya sudah menghilang.

"Kaito tenangkan pikiranmu, pikiranku dan pikiran Miku masih terhubung kok, dia sekarang ada di sebuah ruangan putih tanpa pintu, aku tidak tahu dimana. Tetapi tenang saja, aku akan mengawasinya demi mu Kaito." Kata Akaito.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tahu kebenarannya? Makanya aku heran ketika melihatmu mondar mandir di penjara bagian pembunuhan." Kata Meiko kepada Nao.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan membohongiku sampai separah ini." Kata Nao-kun sambil terduduk.

"Jadi kau ingin terus di sini atau kau ingin mengundurkan diri? Latar belakangmu untuk masuk di organisasi ini sudah hilang." Kata Kaito dingin kepada Nao.

"Tidak, aku sungguh bersalah kepada Miku, dia adalah orang yang paling aku jahati di dunia ini, mungkin aku lah sebenarnya iblis itu, tolong jaga Miku yah, Kaito- _Senpai_." Kata Nao-kun.

"Akhirnya tirai kebenarannya terbuka." Kata Akaito.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan itu aku akan melindunginya sepenuh hatiku." Kata Kaito.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dari kelompok Len, ternyata Uni sebenarnya hanyalah korban pencucian otak, jadi dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di sini. Semua anggota selain tiga kelompok ini tadi, telah di perintahkan oleh Gakupo - _Kaichou_ untuk menyerbu markas yang lain, kali ini kita akan menyerbu tuntas, sehingga tidak ada lagi bibit Red Fox yang tersisa." Kata Lui.

"Baguslah, kalian sungguh hebat dalam misi ini." Kata Akaito.

"Kini tinggal Miku, akankah dia berhasil.." Kata Kaito menggantung.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan dia, Kaito-kun, Miku adalah anggota terkuat yang setara dengan kau dan Gakupo- _Kaichou_." Kata Meiko menyemangati.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa dia memutarkan lagu itu untuk kode pengaman." Kata Nao-kun.

"Miku pernah bercerita kepadaku, saat itu lah kau dan Ritsu menari-nari mengikuti gerakan penyanyi di video klipnya sedangkan Miku terduduk sambil melihat tingkah konyol kalian berdua. Siapa sangka hal itu adalah yang membekas di hati Ritsu, dia menyukaimu Nao-kun, tetapi karena _Black Magic_ itu, dia menjadi buta dan hanya ingin menuntaskan dendamnya kepada Miku." Kata Kaito menjelaskan. "Tetapi Ritsu merasa sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlewati, dia merasa dengan mendapatkanmu, selain dia sangat senang kau menjadi miliknya, dia bisa menorehkan luka yang dalam kepada Miku, dan luka yang dalam itu lah yang membuat Miku menjadi pembunuh sampai sekarang ini, perasaan antara ingin mati, ingin menuntaskan dendamnya, dan ingin bertahan hidup, ketiga keinginan bertentangan itu yang membuat Miku menjadi seperti ini." Kata Kaito.

"Padahal Miku sungguh menyayangi Ritsu sebagai sahabat, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi sebuta ini ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Ritsu kalau Miku yang menjebaknya. Padahal selama ini Miku yang teraniaya." Kata Nao-kun.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya." Kata Lui. "Aku memang tidak sebegitu paham dengan hubungan kalian, tetapi melihat sikapmu, itu adalah sikap laki-laki terendah yang pernah aku temui, kalau kau tidak segera menyadarinya, mungkin aku sudah tidak tahan mengetahui kau salah satu anggota CSP ini." Kata Lui. Nao hanya terdiam.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau dari divisi 1 bukan?" Tanya Meiko.

"A-aku menyelinap kemari dan mengikuti Miku, hehehe." Kata Nao sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Lui kepada Gakupo- _Kaichou_ , ada penyusup dari divisi 1 yang ikut kemari." Kata Lui sambil menghubungi Gakupo dari alat komunikasi yang menggantung di telinganya.

' _Apa?_ ' Kata Gakupo di sana kaget.

 **Miku POV**

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Ritsu? Sampai kau harus membunuh kedua orangtuamu demi mendapatkan perjanjian dengan setan itu? Tidak ada ujung dari hal yang kau lakukan ini selain kematian." Kataku. Aku sungguh tidak paham, kenapa dia melakukan ini.

"Kau telah merenggut semuanya dariku! Seandainya saja kau tidak cantik! Seandainya saja semua orang tidak menyukaimu! Seandainya saja kau tidak berteman denganku demi menghancurkanku! Seandainya saja kau tidak mengikuti program akselerasi itu hingga membuatmu tambah di kagumi! Aku akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang tidak di banding-bandingkan denganmu! Bahkan orangtuaku menyukaimu!" Katanya sambil mengerahkan semua _Black Magic_ -nya, mulai dari memunculkan monster, binatang buas, hingga air bah yang datang tiba-tiba. Tubuhku benar-benar basah kuyup sekarang.

"Itu hanya karena sikapmu saja! Kalau kau ingin kau bisa menjadi sepertiku! Ingat di tahun pertama kau lah yang menunjukkan kepadaku segalanya!" Kataku sambil berusaha menyerangnya. Percuma saja untuk melumpuhkannya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhnya! Orang yang menjalin perjanjian dengan iblis tidak bisa sembuh, mereka hanya bisa menjalani kehidupannya penuh kebencian dan hasrat dimana dia melakukan perjanjian itu untuk apa sampai kematiannya, kekuatannya pun tidak akan bisa hilang selamanya, kecuali dia meregang nyawa! Begitu dia meregang nyawa pun, nyawanya menjadi pelayan iblis selamanya untuk menjaring orang-orang lain untuk menjalin kontrak dengan iblis lagi. Dengan begitu dia baru bisa bebas.

"Hah! Omong kosong! Seandainya saja kau tidak berpura-pura baik di depanku untuk menarik perhatian orang lain! Maka aku tidak akan seperti ini, membunuhmu tanpa kekuatan ini akan sangat mudah!"

' _Akaito-nii, tanyakan kepada Meiko-san, apakah salah kalau aku membunuhnya sekarang?'_ Kataku, aku senang Akaito-nii masih berhubungan denganku.

' _Akan aku tanyakan Miku-chan. Akan aku hubungkan kau dengan pikirannya.'_ Kata Akaito-nii. Aku kemudian menghindari sebuah pisau lingkaran besar yang dia lemparkan hingga menancap di dinding di belakangku.

' _Miku? Kau mendengarku?_ ' Suara ini. Meiko-san. ' _Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabanku Miku, tidak ada jalan lain bagi pembuat perjanjian dengan Iblis selain mati, ingat Miku, dia bukan sahabatmu lagi sekarang, sahabatmu telah mati setelah perjanjian itu di buat, sekarang, hanya ada Ritsu, dan tubuhnya saja, keinginannya di kendalikan iblis._ ' Kata Meiko. Aku terus mencoba menyerang dan bertahan dari serangan Ritsu.

"Apa itu? Mencoba berbagi informasi rupanya? Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Ini adalah dimensiku! Semua hal yang terjadi di dalam dimensiku aku bisa mengetahuinya! Sambungan akan terputus dalam.. 10.." Kata Ritsu lagi.

' _Miku! Bunuh saja dia!'_ Kata Meiko. ' _Ini perintah mutlak dari kedua ketua! Kaito Shion dan Gakupo Kamui!_ ' Kata Meiko.

"9.."

' _Ta-tapi.. bagaimana dengan Nao-kun?'_ Kataku.

"8.."

' _Biarkan saja laki-laki itu! Kata Kaito-san kau harus membunuhnya! Untuk Nao-san, biar Kaito yang mengurusnya! Itu kata Kaito-san!'_ Kata Meiko.

"7.."

' _Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan kelemahannya? Kalau Akaito-nii tahu, beritahu aku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural!'_ Kataku. Waktunya sungguh sedikit sekarang.

"6.."

' _Tunggu sampai dia kelelahan, baru saat itu kelemahannya akan terbuka, umum nya sih di jantung mereka, tetapi mungkin sama seperti kasus Beni Sachine yang bisa merubah tempat intinya!'_ Kata Akaito-nii.

"5.."

' _Kalau dia kehabisan tenaga! Aku pun kehabisan tenaga! Aku sekarang sedikit menggigil karena serangan air bah tadi tahu!'_ Kataku.

"4.."

' _Sekarang, jangan menyerang dulu! Tunggu dia kelelahan, biasanya intinya akan terbuka dengan menimbulkan cahaya sedikit!'_ Kata Akaito-nii.

"3.."

' _Baiklah Akaito-nii, katakan kepada Nao-kun! Aku tidak peduli dia membenciku setelah ini! Pada awalnya dia hanya membalas dendam bukan kepadaku? Jadi meskipun setelah ini dia mencoba membunuhku! Jangan halangi dia!'_ Kataku.

"2.."

' _De-demo..'_ Kata Akaito-san.

"1.."

' _Sampaikan saja kepada Kaito dan yang lainnya.'_ Kata-kata terakhirku.

"Sambungan terputus! Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan pertempuran ini. Miku-chan, _sahabat terbaikku_." Kata Ritsu. Kepalaku sekarang sunyi, tidak ada suara-suara lagi.

' _Akaito-nii?'_ Kata ku mencoba mengetes, tidak ada jawaban, jadi benar, sudah benar-benar terputus.

"Ritsu, terserah setelah ini apa reaksimu, tetapi aku akan memberitahumu, aku selalu menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau sampai seperti ini membenciku. Terima kasih telah mengajariku rasa sakit. Terima kasih telah mengajariku untuk tidak pernah menjadi dirimu." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum hah? Sudah siap untuk kematianmu hah?" Katanya. "Omong kosong yang bagus untuk mengakhiri kehidupanmu, jadi sekarang. Terima ini!" Beberapa bola api mengarah kepadaku dan seperti kata-kata Akaito-nii, aku harus menunggunya kelelahan dulu. Jadi aku hanya menghindar.

Setelah bola api, dia kembali memunculkan air bah, area air adalah kelemahanku! Bagaimana ini, bisa-bisa aku tumbang dulu sebelum dia menampakkan kelemahannya.

Air bah itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti sebelumnya dan aku terjatuh ke lantai di sana dengan basah kuyup dan terbatuk-batuk karena kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan omong kosong, walaupun kepadamu sekalipun." Kataku. Kemudian ada sebuah tebasan seperti angin ke arahku dan sesuatu menggores pipiku, darah mengalir dari sana. Luka-luka dari pertarungan sebelumnya kembali membuka dan merembes darah.

"Kuat juga _sahabatku_ sekarang ini. Dia bahkan lebih susah di bunuh sekarang." Dia mulai tertawa lepas

"Ritsu, hentikan!" Kataku, dia tertawa semakin keras dan beberapa angin seperti itu kembali menebas tubuhku. Kini banyak sekali bekas sayatan di bajuku, dan tidak sedikit yang mengenai tubuhku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati betulan.

"Ayolah ini menyenangkan!" Katanya mengangkat tangannya seketika aku merasa tercekik dan terangkat ke atas, di bawahku ada sebuah tungku berisi cairan panas, kalau aku masuk ke sana, aku akan mati, akhirnya aku merasa terjun bebas dari cekikan tak kasat mata itu, aku kemudian melebarkan kedua kakiku dan mendarat di bibir tungku itu kemudian memelentingkan diriku menuju luar tungku itu, tungku itu seketika menghilang dan aku mulai mendarat di lantai itu.

Seketika ada sesuatu yang menghantamku hingga membentur dinding dengan keras. Aku merasakan darah mulai mengalir dari bibirku.

Dia terus menerus melakukan serangannya kepadaku. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, pilihannya adalah, aku mati di sini sedangkan Ritsu hidup sambil membawa perjanjian iblis yang berbahaya itu. Atau, aku harus bertahan hidup dan Ritsu mati dalam kesengsaraannya itu.

Benar juga. Aku baru sadar sekarang, kekuatan dari iblis itu tergantung akan 7 dosa yang di inginkan orang itu, sedangkan bila melampaui salah satu dosa yang di inginkan maka tidak akan berpengaruh. Dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk keirian hati, jadi apa yang bisa aku pancing agar dia melakukan sesuatu selain iri hati itu? Dia bertarung dengan keirian yang dia kumpulkan kepadaku.

Ketamakan!

"Hei Ritsu! Aku bisa membuatmu kaya, dan cantik sepertiku, ayolah, kekuasaan keluarga Hatsune bisa kau dapatkan kalau kau bisa mengalahkan aku, buat aku sandra dan serahkan kepada kedua orangtuaku! Maka kau akan mendapatkan kekayaan orangtuaku." Pancingku, karena semua 7 dosa itu sungguh berkesinambungan, jadi sangat mudah untuk di pindahkan dari satu dosa ke dosa yang lainnya. Dia mulai tertegun.

"Benarkah?" Katanya, _yatta_! Dia memakan umpannya.

"Benar, bahkan Kaito, dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat sempurna, kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau mengalahkanku, semua hal di dunia ini kau tinggal tunjuk, pelayanmu akan menurutinya." Pancingku lagi.

"Kyahahaha! Aku akan membunuhmu dan mendapatkan semua kekayaanmu Miku! Ketenaranmu dan posisimu sekarang! Aku akan menjadi terkenal! Aku tidak perlu hidup seperti ini lagi." Dia mulai mengerahkan tangannya ke arahku, aku sebenarnya takut hal ini tidak berhasil. Tetapi harus aku coba bukan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Katanya melihat kedua tangannya, aku tersenyum dan mulai menerjangnya, kelemahannya mulai terlihat. Di dadanya rupanya. Aku kemudian memeluknya.

"Akan aku beritahu kau apa yang terjadi." Kataku sambil mengulas senyum. Dimensi itu mulai goyah. Ruangan itu mulai kehilangan wujudnya dan menjadi transparan.

 _ **Dorr!**_

.

.

.

TBC

Ketemu lagi dengan Clara-desu, akhirnya semuanya terkuak-desu. Dan siapa yang mati Miku atau Ritsu-desu? Siapakah yang menembak-desu? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yah?

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kebab Nyamnyam :** Semua sudah di jawab di Chapter ini-desu. Jadi Neru bukan dalang di balik semua ini-desu, malah adalah anak dari pendiri Red Fox-desu. Dan kata kuncinya dari chapter 11, tentang kata-kata sahabat itu-desu. Jadi Ne-sama adalah sahabat Miku dulu, dan yang menjadi dalang adalah Ritsu namine yang sempat di singgung di chapter 8-desu, walaupun tidak terlalu spesifik petunjuknya-desu (baka Clara).


	15. Chapter 15 - OWARI

Girl With the Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, Bloody Scene, OC.

.

.

.

Chapter 15

Semua sudah berakhir.

 _ **DORR!**_

Suara tembakan membuat semua yang di sana membeku, kini dimensi milik Ritsu tadi sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Ukh!" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan kental tumpah di bahuku.

" _Sayonara_ Ritsu." Kataku yang langsung menjauh darinya, aku menunjukkan senjataku yang moncongnya mengeluarkan asap.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati secepat ini! Tidak!" Katanya, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya mulai deras, aku tadi memeluknya dan langsung mengarahkan moncong senapanku di jantungnya tepat dan menembaknya.

" _Iie! Ritsu!"_ Teriak seseorang, huh, jadi kau merasa kehilangan dia yah Nao-kun.

"Tidak!" Teriak Ritsu yang langsung membuatku terkejut, peluru ku keluar dari dadanya dan lukanya menutup. A-apa yang terjadi? "Aku iri kepadamu kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal se licik itu tanpa aku ketahui!" Katanya. Sial! Kekuatan iri hati-nya kembali. Dia kembali seperti semula! Ini akan susah! Aku sudah kehilangan banyak sekali tenaga! "Trik yang bagus untuk menghilangkan sifat iri hati-ku, tetapi semuanya sudah terbaca olehku Miku!" Katanya. Tidak, apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia mengusap darah di mulutnya. "Kita kan _sahabat_ , jadi tidak mungkin kita tidak mengetahui pikiran satu sama lain." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sahabat apanya hah! Kau sudah bukan lagi sahabatku! Tidak ada sahabat yang dengan tega membunuh sahabatnya secara perlahan!" Teriakku sambil menerjangnya dengan peluru, kini kedua tanganku ada pistol yang masih terisi peluru. Aku tidak akan hanya menghindar sekarang! Aku akan bertarung dengannya hingga titik darah penghabisan. Setiap bola api yang dia lontarkan ke arahku, aku menembaknya dan bola api itu meledak sebelum mengenaiku. "Kalau pertempuran hingga mati yang kau inginkan, baiklah, aku akan melakukannya!" kataku.

"Tidak! Miku!" Panggil Akaito-nii.

" _Daijobu_ Akaito-nii, setidaknya aku mati dalam berusaha." Kataku yang tidak lebih dari sekedar gumaman, aku tidak tahu Akaito-nii mendengarkanku atau tidak.

Dia kemudian tersenyum dan aku merasakan pistolku ini sudah tidak ada _Black Magic-_ nya! Jadi kalau peluru habis, maka aku harus mengenakan _Wakizashi_ milikku rupanya.

"Begitu baru benar! Ayo terus lawan aku hingga titik penghabisanmu, Kyahahahaa!" Kata Ritsu sambil tersenyum, kini kami bertarung di ruangan itu.

Kini, aku tidak akan menghindar dan mencoba untuk menghindari, aku akan terus menyerangnya hingga dia menampakkan kelemahannya! Aku terus mengarahkan _Invisible Bullet_ * ke arahnya dan hasilnya berhasil. Setidaknya dia mendapatkan satu dua luka, kekuatan regenerasinya tidak secepat tadi, dia mulai melemah! Begitu juga denganku yang telah mendapatkan pertarungan berat tadi dan sebelumnya. Tetapi dia juga melakukan trik yang sama, bola api yang tidak bisa aku prediksi! Aku terkena pukulan bola api itu dan membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Ukh!" Aku megusap bibirku, ternyata ada darah. Ketika aku mengarahkan pistolku ke arahnya, tidak ada peluru yang keluar! Aku langsung memasang kembali cadangannya. Tetapi ketika aku memasang kembali cadangannya, ada sebuah bola api yang tidak aku lihat mengarah ke kepalaku, aku memejamkan mata pasrah. Tetapi aku tidak merasakan kesakitan apapun.

"Sudah cukup membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian! Aku tidak kuat melihatnya!" Kata seseorang di hadapanku Kaito? Dia meledakkan bola api tadi?

"Arigato.." Kataku. Kaito hanya menoleh sedikit kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Cih! Berani sekali kau menghalangiku! Pergi dari sini atau aku bunuh kau!" Kata Ritsu.

"Bunuh saja, aku tidak takut." Kata Kaito tenang, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, kalau Kaito sudah setenang itu, berarti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kaito, hati-hati." Kataku kepadanya, Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Pertarunganmu itu tadi membuatku sadar." Katanya. "Ada sebuah kelemahan yang mungkin kau luput melihatnya." Katanya, dia kemudian berlari ke arah Ritsu dan mulai menembak dan menghindari bola-bola api itu, aku merasakan aku tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Kaito tanpa aku bantu. Aku seketika melihat apa yang aku lewatkan tadi!

Kaito berjalan lurus sambil menghindari dan menyerang, jadi begitu! Aku terlalu berpedoman dengan ketika aku memainkan game peperangan, kadang aku harus mundur. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pola ini, game yang biasanya di mainkan Mikuo! Tidak ada perintah mundur di sana, begitu pasukan di turunkan, maka pasukan itu akan terus menerus menyerang di hadapannya, maka dari itu penempatan sangat di butuhkan.

" _Ohayou_ , Ritsu." Kata Kaito seketika menembak kepalanya, dia sudah sedekat itu! "Miku, ayo terus serang dia!" Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai berlari ke arahnya dan mengeluarkan _Wakizashi_ milikku dan menyabet tubuhnya, lukanya kembali sembuh tetapi lebih lambat. "Terus Miku!" Kata Kaito yang terus menghujani tembakan di kedua tangannya. Aku menyabet tubuhnya yang lain hingga dia menampakkan kembali kelemahannya!

Itu dia! Masih di jantungnya. Jadi dia tidak merubahnya yah. Aku langsung menusuk jantungnya lagi.

"Ku mohon, hentikan Ritsu, kau sudah mati. Biarkan aku membebaskan nyawamu!" Kataku. Nafasku sudah sungguh terengah-engah, aku sudah sungguh kelelahan sekarang ini.

"Tidak akan!" Katanya, aku melihat _Wakizashi-_ ku mulai patah, aku kembali menancapkan yang satu lagi. Di dadanya, kini aku terus menancapkannya. "Kyaaaaa!" Teriaknya ketika aku mendorongnya lebih lagi dan menambahkan lagi _Tento_ milikku untuk mendorong _Wakizashi-_ ku yang ke dua semakin masuk, kini jantungnya tersangkut di pegangan _Wakizashi_ milikku dan akhirnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku di senjata-senjataku dan mundur darinya. Tetapi tangannya kemudian memerangkap lenganku dan dia memelukku dari belakang, lingkaran hitam tiba-tiba ada di bawah kami. "Ayo, ikut aku menjadi pengikut iblis." Katanya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku Ritsu!" Kataku. Kami mulai tertelan lingkaran itu.

"Miku!" Kata yang lain, tetapi ada sebuah sengatan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menghampiri lingkaran ini. Aku melihat tubuh Ritsu seperti meleleh, seperti patung lilin yang sedang meleleh, tidak! Aku bahkan merasakan kesakitan di kakiku.

"Kau kan _sahabatku_ Miku, ayo, temani aku, aku takut menghadapi iblis sendirian." Kata Ritsu, bau anyir darah mulai tercium dari tubuh Ritsu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membuat perjanjian dengan iblis _Baka!_ " Kataku mencoba melepaskan diri. Akhirnya aku hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu Ritsu." Kataku mengalah.

"Kenapa kau mau?" Tanyanya tertegun.

"Karena aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, aku adalah sahabatmu Ritsu. Bukankah, seorang sahabat harus menemani sahabatnya suka maupun duka" Kataku berbalas memeluknya. Dia mulai menangis, kutukannya menghilang, tetapi sudah separuh badan kami masuk di lingkaran hitam itu. Meloloskan diri pun percuma.

"Huaaa! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menjahatimu Miku! Tidak pernah! Huaaaa! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Katanya sambil menangis.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa pergi dengan tenang bila kau berhasil menemukan orang lain untuk menjalin kontrak dengan iblis." Kataku. Tirai kebenaran sudah terbuka semua! Senangnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada kertas kuning yang menempel di tubuh Ritsu.

"Kyaaaa! Tidak! Panas!" Katanya, aku pun melihat kertas itu, Segel, Akaito-nii masih belum bisa membuat hal seperti ini. Lalu siapa?

"Wahai pengikut Iblis kembalilah kau ke tempatmu berasal, jangan kau ajak orang yang tidak berdosa!" Kata seseorang, suara ini.

"Ryozaburo-san?" Tanyaku. Ternyata biksu Ryozaburo-san, walaupun berbentuk arwah, dia menolongku. Aku pun terpental dari lingkaran itu.

"Miku!" Kata seseorang yang kemudian menangkapku.

"Kaito?" Tanyaku, dia menangkapku.

"Biar aku saja yang menemanimu Ritsu-san, biarkan Miku-san melanjutkan hidupnya." Kata orang itu ikut masuk ke lingkaran itu, tidak, orang itu akan menjadi pengikut iblis, padahal dia kan seorang biksu.

" _Sayonara_ Miku." Kata Ritsu kepadaku.

" _Sayonara_ Ritsu, semoga kau tidak terlalu lama melayani iblis." Kataku. Lingkaran itu menghilang ketika kedua orang itu tertelan seutuhnya. "Ukh!" Kataku, aku meraskan perutku kembali bergejolak dan aku mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Miku! Bertahanlah!" kata Kaito. Tubuhku semakin tidak bisa di gerakkan, mataku mulai menggelap.

-skip time-

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak penyerbuan besar-besaran itu. Kelompok Red Fox sudah di basmi sepenuhnya, Neru-san sudah kembali bersama Nero-san yang di tangguhkan statusnya menjadi tahanan kota, dia kembali bersama ibunya dan berkumpul dengan adik dan ibunya. Ayah Nero-san, dia harus di hukum mati, tetapi karena perbuatannya, tidak ada keluarga yang menangisi kepergian ataupun memprotes hasil sidang itu.

Dan aku harus pindah ke Tokyo untuk menduduki kursi ketuaku di Tokyo, begitu juga dengan Kaito, Rin dan Len. Berat memang meninggalkan Osaka, tetapi kami adalah ketua, kami harus berada di pusat. Tiga bulan sekali kami pulang ke Osaka, itu rencananya sih, sedangkan aku sudah satu bulan ini berada di rumah sakit.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu." Kata Kaito, dia selalu mendampingiku di rumah sakit ini.

"Kata Dokter sih, tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku boleh pulang, sekarang aku harus pemulihan kondisi." Kataku sambil terus memainkan PSP milikku. Pintu pun terketuk dan Kaito membukakan pintunya.

"Miku!" Panggil mereka, Gakupo _-Kaichou,_ Luka-san, Rin dan Len yang melongok dari pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Nih, untuk hadiah kesembuhanmu, punyamu kan hancur di pertarungan terakhir, yang ini aku buatkan sesuai denganmu, lebih ringan, lebih tajam dan lebih kuat." Kata Gakupo- _Kaichou_ sambil memberikan bungkusan kain panjang, aku pun melihatnya. Dua buah _Wakizashi_ dan sebuah _Tento_. Benar juga semua senjata itu telah hancur melawan Ritsu yang darahnya bisa melelehkan besi karena _Black Magic-_ nya

" _Arigatou!_ Gakupo- _Kaichou_!" Kataku. Aku pun melepasnya dari sarungnya, ada ukiran namaku di bilah pedangnya. "Waaaaahh! Bagus sekali!" Kataku senang.

"Senang kau menyukainya!" Kata Gakupo- _Kaichou_ sambil tersenyum.

"Miku! Ayo cepat sembuh! Kita harus menjelajah tempat baru kita!" Kata Rin sambil memegangi tanganku.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa mentraktir kalian, orangtuaku sudah berangkat dan aku lupa tidak meminta uang saku. Kartu kreditku hangus." Kataku.

"Kau memang belum di beri imbalanmu yah?" Kata Len.

"Imbalan?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Iya juga sih, aku belum mengatakannya kepada Miku, Miku karena prestasi kita, pemimpin sangat senang dan memberikan 5 juta Yen kepada setiap anggota junior, dan 10 juta Yen kepada ketiga kelompok inti kemarin dan juga di berikan kepada kelompok inti di divisi 1 yang ada di sini." Jelas Luka-san. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Heeeehh! 10 juta Yen? Aku kira pemimpin sungguh pelit dengan hal ini." Kataku tidak percaya, pimpinan organisasi ini, tempat dimana para ketua harus melapor.

"Ini imbalan akan kerja keras kita Miku! Ini adalah apresiasi kita atas terbekuknya organisasi paling berbahaya se-Jepang!" Kata Rin.

"Wah, syukurlah." Kataku.

"Soal kartu kreditmu yang hangus, ayahmu membuatkannya lagi untukmu." Kata Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk senang.

"Satu lagi, rencana 05 secara resmi di hapuskan." Kata Gakupo- _Kaichou_.

"Benarkah? Jadi tidak ada lagi yang menderita yah, hehehe, aku senang." Kataku.

Akhirnya kasus ini tertutup, CSP telah membuktikan kekuatannya di mata para pemimpin Jepang.

Semua yang baik menjadi akhir yang baik.

Untuk Ritsu, kami hanya bisa berdoa, walaupun dia dapat lagi orang yang menandatangani perjanjian dengan iblis untuk hasrat salah satu 7 dosa-nya, semoga tidak akan terjadi yang seperti Ritsu lakukan, sebuah kerusakan besar! Semoga saja tidak ada lagi korban jiwa untuk menyadarkan para pengguna kekuatan iblis itu.

Semoga tidak ada lagi Ritsu-Ritsu lain yang merusak hingga seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

A/N : Invisible Bullet. Itu julukan Clara untuk peluru yang tidak bisa di prediksi datangnya-desu.

Akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic Clara yang pertama-desu! Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan-desu. Maaf Clara update-nya lama-desu, akhir-akhir ini Clara harus berpergian tanpa bisa membawa Lappy kesayangan-desu. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang-desu.

Sekarang akan Clara tampilkan 10 rencana CSP-desu!

Pembentukan organisasi yang melibatkan para remaja (cek)

Pembentukan 3 divisi di dalamnya (cek)

Penyebarluasan organisasi ini (cek (setelah satu tahun resmi berdiri))

Menciptakan sistem ketua tiap kota (cek)

Menciptakan sosok lain untuk menguji apakah para junior akan tetap menghormati seniornya walaupun terlihat tidak pernah hadir di organisasi. Alias pembunuhan karakter yang asli dan menciptakan karakter palsu. (cek (setelahnya di hapus selamanya karena terbukti melawan hak asasi))

Para anggota selalu menjaga erat statusnya (cek)

Kehidupan para anggotanya terjamin (cek)

Adanya sistem penyeleksian anggota baru (cek)

Pembagian divisi di tangani oleh para senior (cek)

Dapat menggantikan pihak intelejen negara bila berhalangan (cek).

Terima kasih kepada semua yang udah nge-review, nge-favorit dan nge-follow cerita ini-desu. Tanpa kalian, apa Clara ini (T_T)(lebay)

Terima kasih kepada **Kebab Nyamnyam** (Ayo tunjukin dong, siapa sebenarnya dirimu itu, Clara penasaran nih), **Imelda Yolanda** (Terima kasih telah mendukung Clara dari awal-desu. Tanpa Imelda-san, Clara mungkin udah banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini-desu).

Clara mohon pamit, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini-desu (^_^).

Setelah ini masih ada extra Chapter, cuman dua chapter saja kok tidak terlalu banyak, tehe..


	16. Extra Chapter 1

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.

Warning : Typo, sedikit humor gagal, penuh dengan romansa KaiMi.

.

.

.

Extra Chapter – 1

Mulai tinggal di Tokyo

Banyak yang terjadi setelah penyerbuan itu, dan Nao-kun? Dia masih bersama Uni, aku yang menyuruhnya setelah dia seenak jidatnya meminta balikan dengannya.

Aku tentunya menolak keras, satu sisi aku sudah tidak memiliki cinta kepada Nao-kun lagi, dan aku sudah memiliki Kaito, dia adalah sosok yang aku cari selama ini. Dia pun kembali ke Osaka setelah satu bulan pelatihan di Tokyo telah selesai.

Aku, Rin, Len, dan Kaito tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dan bersebelahan, kami beruntung mendapatkan 4 kamar berjejer, jadi kami masih bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Semuanya pun merubah kamar apartemennya menjadi 'sarang' mereka. Hanya aku yang membiarkan kamarku apa adanya.

Kami pun merencanakan untuk mengunjungi Osaka setiap sebulan sekali, sekaligus mengecek CSP di Osaka. Oh iya, Luka dan Gakupo- _Kaichou_ juga tinggal di gedung apartemen ini, tetapi mereka tinggal di dua lantai di atas lantai kami. Setelah itu, aku pun tidak lupa upacara 'penuangan' yang aku janjikan kepada Kaito.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Tidak Miku! Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu!" Kata Kaito yang kepalanya sudah menghadap ke bawah dan kerahnya aku pegangi._

" _Tidak ada tunggu lagi! Kau mau kembali menjadi playboy cap ikan hiu hah?" Kataku sambil terus mendorongnya kebawah._

" _Tidak Miku aku tidak ingin kembali ke hal buruk itu! Aku sudah berhenti Miku! Lagipula apa itu cap ikan hiu? Kau kira kelas ikan di lautan hah?" Kata Kaito._

" _Tenanglah Kaito, lagipula kau sudah memakai parasut bukan? Ini kan masih lantai 7! Bukan lantai 9 seperti apartemenku yang lama!" Kataku sambil terus mendorongnya perlahan menuju terjun bebas._

" _Gomenasai Miku! Honto ni Gomenasai! Aku minta maaf Miku! Aku sunguh-sungguh! Jangan jatuhkan aku! Mengerikan tahu rasanya jatuh dari ketinggian itu!" Kata Kaito. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi! Aku janji!" Kata Kaito. Akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan membiarkan Kaito bersandar di teralis itu._

" _Kali ini aku maafkan. Kau ini apa-apaan sih, ketua yang takut ketinggian di tempat terbuka!" Kataku sambil membiarkan Kaito seperti kain yang tersangkut di teralis besi beranda-ku._

" _Akhirnya.." Kata Kaito lega, walaupun separuh badannya masih di luar teralis._

" _Tetapi tidak baik loh menghentikan keseruan ini." Kataku sambil memegangi kaki Kaito dan mulai mengangkatnya dan sedikit mendorongnya._

" _Eh? Keseruan apa? Miku hentikaaaaaann! Gyaaaaaa!" Dan akhirnya Kaito pun terjun bebas, dia berhasil membuka parasutnya di lantai 5. Tawaku pun meledak._

" _Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak segera kembali ke tempat aman begitu aku lepaskan dan terus bersandar di teralis itu!" Teriakku, Kaito pun mengendalikan pasasutnya dan naik kembali ke atas dan mendarat di beranda-ku._

" _Kalau aku punya pacar sepertimu lama-lama umurku memendek." Gerutu Kaito, aku masih saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai. "Hei sudah hentikan tertawamu itu Miku." Kata Kaito kemudian menggelitiki tubuhku._

" _Kyahahahaha! Kaito hentikan Kaito! Kyahahaha." Aku pun bergulingan di lantai dengan tangan Kaito masih setia menggelitiki tubuhku._

" _Tidak akan, kau sudah mengerjai aku hingga seperti itu! Ini balasannya! Tidak akan aku lepaskan sampai kau pingsan!" Kata Kaito dengan seringaiannya itu._

" _Kyahahahaha! Kaito! Hentikan! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Kyaahahaha! Geli Kaito! Lepaskan aku Kaittooo!" Kataku masih terus tertawa terbahak-bahak karena di gelitiki oleh Kaito. "Iya, iya, ampun! Tidak ada lagi upacara menuang! Tidak ada!" Kataku. Akhirnya dia melepaskanku. Aku pun terkapar di lantai tubuhku rasanya lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan di gelitiki._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Dari saat itu, upacara menuang tidak ada lagi, akhirnya aku harus memikirkan jalan lain menjaili Kaito.

Apa mau dikata, aku memang bukanlah pacar yang lemah lembut dan bersikap manis kepada pacarku, tetapi aku adalah tipe pacar yang suka sekali usil kepada pasangannya. Dan kemarin aku sukses mengelabui Kaito dengan berkata kalau itu adalah eskrim strawberry tetapi es krim cabai buatan aku dan Akaito-nii, aku bahkan sampai memanggil Akaito-nii untuk mengusili Kaito. Dan hasilnya dia memakan semuanya satu lahap dan mukanya langsung memerah, setelah itu, dia bahkan memindah kamarnya di kamar mandi karena sakit perut yang tidak terhingga.

Besok adalah saat bagiku untuk berbelanja di mal sebelum kepulangan kami ke Osaka.

" _Hai' Moshi-moshi_?" Jawabku ketika ada panggilan dari Rin, aku pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" _Miku, besok jangan lupa loh kita akan ke Pusat perbelanjaan untuk beli oleh-oleh keluarga di kampung. Ingat, dua hari lagi kita mudik selama tiga hari!"_ Kata Rin, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Iya iya Rin, aku ingat kok, tidak usah takut." Kataku. Sudah 4 bulan aku tinggal di Tokyo.

" _Jangan memberi Kaito eskrim cabai lagi! Dia nanti tidak bisa ikut loh! Len sudah tidak mau membantu Kaito lagi kalau perutnya bermasalah._ " Kata Rin, aku ini memang cewek yang super duper jahil.

' _Bagiku, cewek jahil lebih baik daripada cewek sok baik padahal menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang di sembunyikan, katakan saja semuanya kepadaku, aku lebih suka Miku yang seperti ini.'_ Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Kaito ketika aku menanyainya kenapa dia bertahan kepadaku yang suka sekali jahil terngiang di kepalaku, mukaku seketika memanas sendiri.

" _Miku! Miku kau disana?"_ Tanya Rin di seberang telepon.

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak melamun tadi." Kataku.

" _Ohohoho, pasti melamun Kaito ya~"_ Kata Rin, mukaku seketika memanas lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok! _Mou_ Rin, jangan menggodaku dong!" Kataku. Aku mendengar Rin terkekeh sebelum memutuskan saluran telepon. "Dasar Rin." Kataku.

"Memang ada apa dengan Rin?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahku, begitu aku menoleh tiba-tiba hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakku sambil menjauhi orang itu, Kaito ternyata.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang mengundangku jam 3 sore untuk nonton _BlueRay_ seram karena kau penasaran tapi takut, kau sendiri yang terkejut." Kata Kaito sambil duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Hehehe, maaf, baiklah, nyalakan saja _BlueRay Player_ -nya aku akan membawa cemilan yang tadi sudah aku beli di _konbini_." Kataku sambil menuju dapur.

"Miku! Judul Film-nya apa?" Tanya Kaito.

" _Tales of Ghost Town._ Itu di kirim adikku kemarin, katanya aku harus lihat." Kataku sambil menyiapkan satu botol _Coke_ ukuran besar, dua buah gelas dan banyak sekali cemilan lainnya dalam satu nampan.

"Aku juga mengetahuinya dari Okaa-san, katanya sih memang menyeramkan." Kata Kaito begitu aku sampai di sana dan menurunkan semuanya dari nampan, aku pun duduk di sebelah Kaito yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku agar aku mendekat, akhirnya aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kaito dan menikmati film-nya dengan mematikan lampu.

Ketika hantu-nya membuatku kaget, aku pun berteriak sejadi-jadinya, dan untungnya apartemen ini kedap suara, aku pun menoleh kearah Kaito. "Kyaaaa! Hantu!" Mukanya pucat dan cahaya dari televisi yang menampilkan suasana temaram itu membuat Kaito terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Miku, aku ini masih manusia tahu!" Kata Kaito kepadaku, aku hanya terkekeh dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan menonton film itu di pelukan Kaito lagi. Aku sungguh kagum dengan kemampuan Kaito bertahan denganku yang seperti ini, katanya sih asalkan aku tidak menyelingkuhinya atau berbohong kepadanya dia akan betah-betah saja.

-skip time-

Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi, cahaya matahari sudah menyinari tempat ini, pun terbangun dengan menabrak sesuatu yang empuk dan berbau eskrim vanilla yang harum. Ketika aku mendongak ternyata Kaito, apa aku ketiduran ketika menonton film kemarin? Aku bangun dengan mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di meja, kami tertidur di sofa, aku mencoba menjangkaunya karena Kaito tidur di sisi luar sofa ini dan aku berada di sisi dalam. Aduuh, jauh sekali, sampai aku harus menindih Kaito yang tidur dengan posisi miring menghadapku.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Rin? Pagi sekali kau menghubungiku." Tanyaku sambil kembali ke posisi awalku, Kaito masih dengan enaknya tidur dan aku menaikkan selimutnya. Aku pun melihat jam dinding berbentuk He*lo Ki*ty milikku.

" _Hehehe, tidak, aku kira kau masih belum bangun, jangan lupa hari ini kita shopping sepuas kita!"_ Kata Rin, astaga dia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini.

"Iya iya Rin, aku tidak lupa. Sudah ya.." Kataku tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rin dan langsung mematikan ponselku dan membangunkan Kaito. "Kaito, bagun! Sudah pagi nih." Kataku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Sudah pagi ya? Huaaahh!" Katanya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia kemudian memegangi daguku mulai mencium bibirku dan melumatnya, aku yang terkejut langsung membeku di tempat. Hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan lumatan bibirnya kepada bibirku.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi?" Tanyaku masih terkejut, aku bisa merasakan mukaku sungguh memerah sekarang, dia kemudian hanya tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipiku lembut.

"Hanya sedikit dosis ciuman harianmu." Katanya sambil terus tersenyum, berbeda denganku yang menunjukkan sayangku dengan terus mengusili-nya. Kalau Kaito, dia akan melakukannya dengan sering melakukan hal yang tidak di duga seperti tadi. "Kau mau aku pulang atau bagaimana?" Tanyanya ketika merah di mukaku sudah mereda, aku pun hanya melihatnya.

"Te-tetap disini saja! Akan aku buatkan sarapan!" Kataku sambil beranjak turun dari sofa yang berubah menjadi kasur dadakan kami semalam. "Jadi sejak kapan aku tertidur?" Tanyaku.

"Ketika siapa dalang di balik terbunuhnya seluruh warga kota kecil itu ketahuan, kau sudah tertidur." Kata Kaito sambil bersandar di konter dapur di sebelahku yang sedang memasak pancake. "Kau punya eskrim untuk pancake itu?" Tanya Kaito mulai mengobrak-abrik kulkas milikku.

"Ada kok di _freezer_ , eskrim vanilla kesukaanmu. Jangan memakan eskrim soda di pagi hari Kaito.." Kataku sambil menoleh kearahnya yang telah hampir membuka bungkusan itu. Aku kemudian mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Kaito dan memukul tangan Kaito pelan dengan sodet kayu yang aku pegang. "Eskrim vanilla untukmu makan dengan pancake, jangan makan ini di pagi hari, nanti saja ketika siang kau baru boleh makan eskrim sepuasmu! Ingat kita nanti ada acara belanja, kita tidak mau Rin kecewa bukan?" Kataku ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tiga jari.

"Hehehe, kalau kau keras seperti itu, kau akan menjadi tipikal istri yang kejam loh Miku." Kata Kaito sambil merangkul pundakku dan sedikit mencolek daguku, mau tidak mau mukaku kembali bersemu merah karena perlakuannya ini. Apalagi senyumannya, astaga, begitu menggoda! Tidak Miku, kau harus mengontrol emosimu, kontrol emosimu. Yang pasti Kaito sungguh tahu apa yang membuatku bersemu merah.

"Ka-Kaito! Duduk di kursi, jangan ganggu aku memasak." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan aura menekankan setiap kata-kataku itu, Kaito dengan patuh duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan berisi 6 orang itu.

Akhirnya aku menyerahkan piring berisi 3 tumpuk pancake dengan tiga _scoop_ eskrim vanilla diatasnya, tidak lupa _whipcream_.

"Nih, makan kemudian pulang untuk bersihkan dirimu." Kataku sambil duduk di hadapannya dan memakan pancake milikku yang hanya di taburi _cinnamon powder_ dan saus Maple.

"Kau tahu Miku, BAKAito-nii akhirnya menemukan cewek yang tepat baginya." Kata Kaito di sela-sela makannya.

"Benarkah, memang siapa? Akaito-nii kejam tidak memberitahuku." Kataku sambil melahap pancake milikku.

"Meiko." Kata Kaito, aku sungguh terkejut hingga hampir menyemburkan susu yang aku minum.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tidak aku sangka ternyata _susuk_ yang di pasang Meiko-san membuatnya mendapatkan jodoh juga. Aku kira _susuk_ itu hanya menggaet om-om. Akaito-nii memang sedikit om-om sih." Kataku antara terkejut dan bercanda.

"Ayolah Miku, _susuk_ Meiko tidak berfungsi lagi setelah Len mencampurkan pisang emas di bubur yang di makan Meiko ketika sarapan saat pelatihan itu. Meiko tidak mengetahuinya tentu saja, dia itu selain penggila sake, ternyata pernah mencoba hal-hal seperti itu, katanya sih itu adalah salah satu _truth or dare_ yang dia jalani dengan teman-teman di kampusnya." Kata Kaito.

"Yah, akhirnya Akaito-nii tidak menjoblo lagi, aku sedikit khawatir, antara Akaito-nii Incest, dan adanya mitos kalau kita melangkahi kakak sendiri kita bisa ketiban sial." Kata Miku.

"Memang melangkahi dalam hal apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Dalam hal pernikahan tentunya!" Kataku yang di hadiahi semburan dari mbah dukun(?) "Kaitooo! Tidak usah acara menyembur juga kali!" Kataku mengusap wajahku yang basah dengan tisu di meja itu, Kaito hanya terkekeh dan bangkit untuk membantuku membersihkan wajahku dari susu yang di semburnya tadi.

"Habis, kalau mengatakan sesuatu jangan mengagetkan begitu dong! PD banget kau akan menikah denganku." Kata Kaito.

"Oh? Tidak ada ya? Ya sudah." Kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Sejujurnya aku kecewa kalau tidak ada kemungkinan seperti itu, sedikit sih.

"Jangan ngambek begitu dong Miku, aku kan hanya bercanda. Hehehe, memang kau sudah mencintaiku seperti itu ya?" Kata Kaito masih di sebelahku. "Sejujurnya, semenjak Nao mengajakmu balikan, aku menjadi sedikit bimbang kau akan melepaskanku saat itu." Katanya sambil menunduk, aku pun menolehnya, wajahnya di liputi oleh kesedihan mendalam. "Walaupun kau menolaknya saat itu pun, meskipun ada rasa lega di hati, kau bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu, kau mungkin akan menerima ajakannya dan membuatku patah hati. Itu yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku. Begitu kau menyinggung soal pernikahan itu, jujur aku terkejut sekali." Kata Kaito masih menunduk, suaranya mulai bergetar. "Aku pun bertanya pada diri sendiri, memang pantaskah aku bersanding denganmu? Dengan masalalu ku yang selalu membuat mainan seorang wanita, akan sulit bagiku untuk meyakinkan pasanganku aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Katanya, aku langsung merengkuhnya dan mencium bibirnya, rasa manis dari eskrim yang dimakannya tadi masih menempel di bibirnya.

Kaito pun pertamanya kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan tetapi dia akhirnya merengkuhku dan membalas ciumanku, bahkan dia mendekapku erat seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskanku. Akhirnya ciuman kami pun berhenti dan aku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Dia pun membalas memelukku dengan lembut dan sedikit menggosok kepalaku.

"Hentikan pemikiran konyol mu itu Kaito, keluarga Hatsune tidak pernah membuat orang yang di sukainya patah hati. Itu moto yang di ceritakan ibuku ketika dia bercerita tentang masa-masa ibu dan ayah sedang berpacaran dan ayah yang mengatakan hal itu. Lupakan saja Nao-kun, kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi tentang itu Kaito, tenanglah, aku akan selalu ada di pelukanmu Kaito, selalu. Aku tidak peduli bahkan kalau Nao ingin bunuh diri karena aku tidak kembali ke pelukannya, aku tidak peduli, dia sudah milik orang lain bukan milikku, aku pun sudah habis rasa cintaku kepadanya. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku selain salah satu bagian dari masalalu ku. Kaito, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari masa depanku?" Kataku, Kaito kemudian memelukku erat kembali.

"Tentu Miku, tentu! Tetapi untuk pernikahan setidaknya menunggu kita sudah berusia matang saja untuk melasungkannya. Lagipula sekarang kita ini masih gila dengan misi-misi kita di CSP. Apalagi jabatan ketua ini berlaku sampai 5 tahun. Dan aku yakin pasti, kau masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan Rin bukan?" Kata Kaito. Suaranya sudah tenang kembali.

"Tentu saja! Kau gila apa? Menikah muda hanya untuk mereka yang sudah sangat siap, aku ini masih remaja Kaito. Aku hanya berfikir, kalau kita sudah semakin beranjak dewasa sedangkan Akaito-nii belum juga mendapatkan calon pasangan hidup, aku takut mitos itu akan terjadi. Aku harap Akaito-nii dan Meiko-san langgeng seperti kita ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya, dia juga tersenyum.

"Semoga saja." Katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut.

.

.

.

TBC

Yaaahh, ini dia extra Chapter-nya! Kali ini full of scene KaiMi. Rencananya sih memang Clara buat gini-desu, habisnya di chapter utama enggak kebagian banyak-desu. Jadinya yang ini menjadi pemuas shipper KaiMi-desu. Semoga kalian suka-desu? Acara belanjanya? Nanti dulu, sabar, ada kok di chapter terakhir extra Chapter ini, sekaligus penutup Fanfic Girl With The Bunny Mask ini-desu. akhir kata RnR Minna..


	17. Extra Chapter - 2

Girl With The Bunny Mask

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya

Warning : Typo.

.

.

.

Extra Chapter – 2

Shopping time

"Jadi kita kemana Rin?" Tanyaku kepada Rin, dia kan yang mengadakan acara ini.

"Kalau itu kita serahkan kepada Luka sebagai yang sudah lama tinggal di sini." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk Luka. Luka pun memegangi dagunya dan mulai berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ke daerah Shinjuku saja? Di sana sungguh lengkap. Dan juga banyak yang bisa di beli di sana dengan gaji kita. Itu juga pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dari sini." Kata Luka menyarankan. Kami semua mengangguk, Luka dan Gakupo- _Kaichou_ akan ikut kami ke Osaka.

Kami pun memperhentikan dua buah taksi. Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo- _Kaichou_ satu taksi. Terus aku, Rin dan Luka-san berada dalam satu taksi. Kami pun menikmati perjalanan kami menuju Shinjuku, Rin mulai membuat _'to buy list_ ' di ponselnya, sedangkan Luka sedang chatting dengan Gakupo- _Kaichou_. Aku pun ikut menanyai adikku dia ingin di belikan apa dari Tokyo. Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di Jepang ketika aku pulang kali ini, tetapi aku akan langsung memajang hadiahnya nanti di etalase pajangan milik adikku. Adikku mengikuti _homeschooling_ , sehingga ketika dia SMA baru dia memasuki sekolah biasa.

"Sudah sampai." Kata supir itu mengagetkan kami, kami pun membayar argo-nya dan menuju kawasan yang di sebut sebagai jantungnya Tokyo itu, Shinjuku. Banyak sekali toko disana yang membuat kami yang dari Osaka melongo.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul lagi di pintu gerbang ini jam 4 sore! Setelah itu kita segera berkemas ke apartemen dan berangkat ke Osaka." Instruksi Gakupo- _Kaichou_.

" _Haaiii!"_ Kata kami serempak. Kami pun berpencar dan Kaito memilih untuk ikut denganku, kami memang sebenarnya berpencar dalam 3 kelompok dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kami pun mulai mencari berbagai barang yang tidak ada di Osaka, aku pun membeli beberapa miniatur mobil yang hanya ada di Tokyo untuk Mikuo-kun, miniatu mobil-mobil klasik untuk melengkapi koleksi adikku yang sangat suka mengoleksi beberapa mainan mulai dari Gun*am, Hot wheel*, Leg*, dan sebagainya deh.

Aku pun berhenti tiba-tiba dan melihat sesuatu. "Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sebentar Kaito, boneka tradisional Jepang untuk koleksiku." Kataku sambil membeli dua boneka di sana.

"Kau sungguh suka boneka itu ya Miku?" Tanya Kaito, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin boneka _Okiku_ , tetapi tidak mungkin, boneka itu di rawat di kuil sekarang." Kataku dan mendapatkan jitakan pelan dari Kaito. " _Ittai!_ Kaito apa-apaan sih?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh memiliki boneka _Okiku_! Kau ini bagaimana!" Kata Kaito, dia juga sudah membeli beberapa barang selama kami berbelanja tadi.

"Habisnya, aku menyukai semua boneka! Hehehe." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kaito! Mochi bakar!" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Kaito untuk membeli makanan ringan itu. "Bu, tolong Mochi bakar-nya satu porsi!" Kataku, dan mendapatkan 4 tusuk Mochi bakar-nya. "Kaito mau?" Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan satu tusukan kearahnya. Dia pun langsung memakannya dari tanganku.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan loh, nanti kau gendut." Kata Kaito sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Tenang saja aku tidak bisa gemuk kok." Kataku sambil terus memakan mochi bakar itu.

"Baiklah, pacarku yang tidak bisa gemuk." Katanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kaito! Ada Takoyaki."

"Wah, Crepes!"

"Kaito! Coba deh eskrim Negi ini."

"Wah _Ichigo Ame*!_ "

"Kaito, ayo berbagi _Kakigori*_ denganku!"

"Kaito! Ayo beli _Taiyaki*!"_

"Lihat! Ada jagung bakar!"

"Kaito! Ayo coba Choco Banana! Eh, ada Rin dan Len-kun."

"Wah ada _Ramune*!_ Aku akan mengirim beberapa untuk Mikuo-kun dan kedua orangtuaku ah!"

Dan itulah aku, antara membeli barang dan makanan, habisnya makanan di sini sungguh menggiurkan dan membuat perutku selalu lapar.

"Setelah ini jangan lupa mengecek timbanganmu Miku. Kurasa kau naik 5 kilo." Kata Kaito yang mengelus perutnya "Sepertinya aku juga begitu." Kata Kaito yang sedari tadi ikut makan denganku.

"Kyahahaha! Tidak mungkin aku naik secepat itu!" Kataku sambil menenteng tas belanjaanku yang banyak.

"Ayo taruhan, Kau naik lebih dari 3 kilo." Kata Kaito.

"Apa imbalannya ketika aku menang?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau kau menang, kau bebas untuk menuangku satu kali! Kalau aku menang, biarkan aku tidur bersamamu lagi malam nanti!" Kata Kaito. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku bertaruh tidak ada perubahan! Tadi pagi aku sudah timbang 45 kilogram bukan?" Tanyaku, Kaito hanya mengangguk.

 **Rin Pov.**

Aku dan Len sedari tadi memborong hal yang berhubungan dengan Jeruk dan pisang, bahkan Len juga memborong Choco Banana di standnya tempat kami bertemu Kaito dan Miku. Sedangkan aku hanya membeli 100 tusuk _Mikan Ame_ *.

Aku juga mendapatkan parfum aroma Jeruk di toko parfum yang tak sengaja aku lewati, Rinto-nii pasti suka dengan beberapa jeruk yang aku bawakan. Rinto-nii hanya berbeda 1 tahun denganku, dan dia juga ikut dalam CSP divisi 1 sama sepertiku, tetapi berkat seminggu tanpa tidur mengotak-atik komputer dan membaca beberapa buku komputer selama satu bulan penuh membuatku lebih hebat daripada Nii-chan.

"Nee.. Rin-chan, aku merasa kekenyangan." Kata Len mengeluh kepadaku.

"Habisnya, siapa suruh kau memborong seluruh dagangan orang itu hah?" Tanyaku mengingat dia memborong semua yang di jual orang itu, juga menyisakan dua untuk di beli Miku dan Kaito yang kami temui.

"Habis, aku belum pernah makan itu sebelumnya, lagipula rasanya memang enak kok. Aku jadi _Khilaf_." Katanya sambil duduk, kini kami bersantai di sebuah kafe dan aku memesan _Orange float_. "Aku jadi kagum kepada kalian para wanita, aku bahkan melihat Miku makan banyak sekali tetapi tidak naik-naik juga berat badannya dan seolah-olah perutnya adalah kantong 3 dimensi milik doraemon." Kata Len sambil sedikit menyesap kopi yang di pesannya.

"Habisnya Miku yang butuh energi banyak untuk aktifitasnya, dia adalah ketua divisi paling sibuk di CSP, dia juga butuh banyak asupan." Kataku, sedangkan aku memerlukan makanan juga untuk otakku.

"Aku jadi membayangkan tadi kan Miku selalu mengajak Kaito makan, sedangkan Kaito tidak terlalu suka makan kecuali makan eskrim. Kurasa Miku ingin merubah Kaito menjadi Kaito gelonggongan." Canda Len. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kalian para laki-laki memiliki sistem pencernaan yang cepat! Nanti juga kau sudah tidak terlalu kekenyangan lagi Len, tidak terlalu lama kok, 5 menit lagi juga tidak terlalu kenyang lagi. Lagipula kau juga memerlukan banyak sekali energi Len, jadi kau pasti makan banyak deh." Kataku kepada Len.

"Benar juga sih katamu Rin-chan." Kata Len sambil kembali memesan _Banana Float_.

"Len, bisa kau tunggu di sini dulu? Aku mau ke toko depan sebentar kok! Aku ingin membeli salah satu boneka porselen disana." Kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Len dan mencoba membeli dua boneka porselen disana dan kembali duduk. "Lihat ini Len, ini mirip kau dan aku! Ini ambil yang mirip denganku!" Kataku, Len pun mengambilnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Lenka-nee menginginkan oleh-oleh juga. Apa aku belikan pisang emas saja ya?" Kata Len. Lenka-nee adalah sepupu jauh dari Len yang seumuran dengan Rinto-nii tetapi dia memasuki Divisi 1.

"Kau ini, yang lain dong! Seperti Yukata atau apapun! Jangan melulu pisang emas dong! Kau ini!" Kataku kepada Len.

"Habisnya aku tidak mengerti selera wanita." Kata Len.

"Kau kan bisa bertanya kepadaku, apa kau tidak menganggap wanita di sebelahmu ini hah?" Kataku sedikit emosi.

"Itu lain Rin-chan, Lenka-nee sudah menjadi wanita dewasa, sedangkan kau masih menjadi seorang gadis." Sindir Len, ingin rasanya aku bernyanyi ' _I can take of my panties'_ di hadapannya.

"~ _Kodomo Atsukai itu made shiteruyo, Joshoki aru tsumori dashi karada mo naka naka no mon yo~!"_ Nyanyiku dengan aura pembunuh kearah Len.

"I-iya Rin, aku minta maaf! _Gomenasai_!" Kata Len. Aku langsung menariknya keluar dari kafe itu.

"Ayo kita cari pakaian untuk Lenka-nee!" Kataku dengan sedikit agresif. Untungnya semua yang kami pesan di kafe ini sudah kami bayar.

 **Luka Pov**

"Nee.. Po-kun, kita akan melakukan apa di sini?" Tanyaku, kami berdua sudah sering kesini ketika kencan, jadi kami bosan kemari.

"Luka-chan! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil namaku dengan sebutan panda itu!" Kata Gakupo-kun mencubit pipiku dan mulai melebar-lebarkannya, tetapi aku tidak peduli karena aku sangat bosan.

"Po-kun, ayo cari makanan." Kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan Gakupo-kun.

"Luka-chan! Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Kata Gakupo-kun sedikit marah.

"Baiklah, Po-kun, kita akan bertanding, siapa yang paling betah memakan Takoyaki super pedas di sana!" Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai Takoyaki disana.

" _Irrashaimasen_ , silahkan ingin pilih isian apa dan tingkat kepedasan yang mana?" Tanya pedagangnya.

"Aku ingin isi Tuna! Tolong level yang paling pedas ya pak, sama orang ini. Hei, Po-kun, kau ingin isian apa?" Tanyaku kepada Gakupo-kun.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan nama panda jago kungfu itu." Kata Gakupo-kun, aku hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku pesan isi gurita saja pak." Kata Gakupo-kun, pedagang itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan kami mengambil tempat duduk.

"Bukankah kau juga jago kungfu dan pecinta _dumpling_?" Tanyaku polos.

"Aku ini Samurai! Samurai! Dan kesukaanku adalah Nasu-chan! Bukan _dumpling_! Lagipula tubuhku ini ideal tahu! Bukan gendut! Nee.. Luka-chan jangan menggodaku terus dong!" Kata Gakupo-kun sambil sedikit pundung di terakhir dia berkata. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Proporsional mananya?" Kataku sedikit merendahkannya. Padahal aku sudah sering melihat Gakupo bertelanjang dada, dia pun berdiri sambil hendak membuka pakaiannya. "Ga-Gakupo! Kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanyaku panik melihat tindakannya itu.

"Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku tidak gendut!" Katanya sedikit frustasi.

"Iya, iya aku tahu, jangan lanjutkan membuka pakaianmu!" Kataku sambil sedikit menutupi mataku. Akhirnya pesanan kami pun datang dan Gakupo-kun menenang kembali. Aku mengambil satu bola begitu juga dengan Gakupo. "Ayo bersama-sama. Satu, dua, Tigaa.." Kataku sambil melahap Takoyaki di tangan kami, ya ampun pedas sekali!

"Huwaaa/Gyaaahh!" Kataku dan Gakupo-kun bersamaan pedas sekali! masih ada 7 buah lagi.

"Bagaimana? Lanjutkan?" Tanya Gakupo-kun merendahkanku.

"Huh! Enak saja! Tidak akan!" Kataku. Kami pun melanjutkan tantangan itu.

 **Miku Pov**

Wah, sudah jam 4 sore, aku mengajak Kaito kembali ke titik pertemuan dan menemukan Rin dan Len sudah ada di sana. Sedangkan Luka dan Gakupo- _Kaichou_. Mereka datang dengan wajah sungguh memerah.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan muka kalian?" Tanyaku.

"Habis bertanding makan Takoyaki super pedas." Kata Luka, dia sedikit kepayahan.

"Hasilnya?" Tanya Len.

"Seri, tidak ada yang menang maupun kalah." Kata Gakupo- _Kaichou_ dengan terlihat agak linglung karena kepedasan.

"Kalau BAKAito-nii di sini, dia malah akan habis 5 porsi." Kata Kaito. Kami kembali dengan menggunakan taksi lagi. Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung menimbang badan dan hasilnya, aku menang! Aku menang! Yuhuu.

"Kyahahaha! Kaito, nikmati penerbanganmu ini." Kataku dengan senyum iblis-ku. Kaito dengan pasrah mengambil parasut pribadinya lagi dan aku menelpon Luka tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Eh? Tidak dari sini?" Tanya Kaito, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Karena ini adalah saat terakhirmu terbang perorangan, jadi kita akan melakukannya dengan sangat tinggi. Hihihihi" Kataku sambil menarik Kaito ke kamar Luka di lantai 9.

Kaito pun dengan sukarela berdiri di teralis beranda Luka, Luka yang aku ceritakan kejadiannya hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah Miku, karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku terjun bebas seperti ini, aku pun menurutimu untuk terjun dari lantai 9 gedung apartemen ini. Jadi katakan kalau kau akan mendorongku Miku." Kata Kaito seperti mengatakan pesan-pesan terakhirnya. Aku pun memegang kakinya.

"Miku? Bolehkan aku ikut mendorong juga?" Tanya Luka, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Kaito, dia hanya pasrah dengan sedikit pencabutan nyawanya itu. Akhirnya aku dan Luka menghitung sampai 3 dan mendorong tubuh Kaito dengan sangat keras dan berakhirlah Kaito dengan terjun bebasnya.

-Skip Time-

Akhirnya kami berada di bandara dan menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk terbukanya gerbang ke pesawat menuju Osaka. Tidak sabar rasanya pulang ke kampung halaman, apa yang akan menanti kami nanti ya? Lagipula lebih baik menikmati saja kehidupan ini, tentang apa yang terjadi nanti biarkan _Kami-sama_ yang mengatur.

Kami pun pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing dengan rasa rindu dengan keluarga, kecuali aku, adikku dan kedua orangtuaku sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri dan tidak bisa pulang sekarang, biarkan saja, tok baru kali ini mereka tidak bisa di rumah ketika kepulanganku, aku tahu presdir Hatsune _Zaibatsu_ sangatlah sibuk dengan urusannya, jadinya aku tidak bisa memprotes mereka, aku juga sudah sering ke luar negeri. Kaito dan yang lain pun menginap di rumahku, kenapa bukan apartemenku? Karena apartemenku sudah aku jual. Dan uangnya sebagai penambah aku membeli apartemen di Tokyo. Kami sungguh siap dengan kemungkinan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, misi apa lagi yang akan kami hadapi.

 **Normal Pov**

-another place-

Gadis itu berjalan dengan kesal melewati gang-gang sempit yang gelap itu.

"Huuh! Dasar gadis sialan! Mentang-mentang dia anak manager bisa merebut Dex dariku!" Kata gadis itu sambil kesal.

"Mau aku bantu?" Tanya seorang gadis lain di belakang gadis itu. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Siapa kau? Dan tahu apa kau dengan masalahku?" Tanya gadis itu. tetapi gadis yang mengajak bicara itu sudah menghilang.

"Aku mengetahui semua masalahmu, kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu kekuatan untuk membalas anak manager itu dan mendapatkan kekasihmu kembali." Kata gadis misterius itu tiba-tiba di samping gadis berambut pirang yang menggerutu itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kata gadis pirang itu tertarik. Gadis berambut merah misterius tadi hanya mengulas senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu memakai pakaian lolita hitam dengan topi kecil yang terpasang miring di kepalanya.

"Pertama, sebutkan namamu?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Daina Macrony." Kata Daina mantab.

"Dan siapa yang ingin kau hancurkan itu?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Sweet Ann!" Kata Daina penuh geram.

"Baiklah, Daina, aku akan menawarimu perjanjian dengan iblis yang akan memberimu kekuatan untuk merebut kembali kekasihmu itu. Sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan persembahan kepada sang iblis." Kata gadis berambut merah yang lebih pendek dari Daina itu.

"Memang apa persembahannya?" Tanya Daina, dia akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Dex kembali.

"Kau harus membunuh kedua orangtuamu dulu. Setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu. Tidak usah terburu-buru, itu adalah langkah kedua, langkah pertama adalah meneriakkan. 'Iblis beri aku kekuatanmu.' Tiga kali sebelum kau membunuh kedua orangtuamu, setelahnya aku akan mengunjungimu untuk menandatangani sebuah perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali. Aku pamit dulu, aku akan datang ketika kau sudah melaksanakan langkah pertama dan kedua." Kata gadis berambut merah itu dan menghilang di akhir kalimat.

Daina pun bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia akan mendapatkan Dex, kekasihnya tetapi dia harus membunuh kedua orangtuanya terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya, Daina pun nekat membunuh kedua orangtuanya yang selalu memarahinya karena uang tidak cukup lah atau apa lah, dia sudah muak terus di siksa untuk mendapatkan uang bagi mereka bersenang-senang, akhirnya dia berdiri di kamarnya.

"Iblis beri aku kekuatanmu. Iblis beri aku kekuatanmu. Iblis beri aku kekuatanmu!" Teriak Daina yang membuat ayah ibunya merasa kalau Daina itu berisik dan Daina mulai membunuh mereka berdua. Gadis berambut merah itu pun datang setelah kedua orangtua Daina mati, dengan membawa sebuah perkamen di tangannya.

"Sekarang, di sini, dengan darahmu tanda tangan di garis ini, tentunya dengan membaca isi perkamen ini dulu tentunya." Kata gadis berambut merah itu.

Daina sudah tidak peduli dengan isi perkamen itu karena dia sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya, maka tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, Daina merobek telunjuk kanannya sedikit dan menandatangani perkamen itu. Daina pun merasakan kekuatan besar mengalirinya.

"Sekarang kekuatan iblis sudah ada padamu. Mulai saat ini, kau tidak akan bisa menemuiku hingga ajal menjemputmu. Selamat tinggal Daina." Kata gadis itu sambil berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu, setidaknya, beritahu aku. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Daina yang tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah.

"Namaku? Ritsu, Ritsu Namine." Kata gadis itu sambil pergi. Kini Ritsu dan Ryozaburo dinyatakan bebas dan mereka bisa menyeberang ke alam baka dengan damai.

.

.

.

OWARI / Tamat

Yaaah, kali ini benar-benar tamat-desu, Clara ucapkan terima kasih lagi kepada orang-orang yang memfolow dan menjadikan cerita ini favorit-desu. Clara pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di fanfic Clara berikutnya.

A/N :

Ichigo Ame = Seperti permen apel, tetapi ini stroberi

Kakigori = es serut yang biasanya di beri sirup dan susu kental.

Taiyaki = Kue panggang berbentuk ikan yang biasanya di isi dengan selai kacang.

Ramune = minuman ringan berasa lemon/lime dalam botol kaca yang menarik dan di segel dengan marmer di bagian atas.

Mikan Ame = Sama seperti Ichigo Ame tetapi ini memakai Mikan/ jeruk Jepang.


End file.
